A Divine Hogwarts
by Venquine1990
Summary: 15 years have passed since Zeus birthed an English child. Now, upon his son's trial, he decides that he has had enough of how his son is treated on by the Brits of the magical world. He steps in and decides to change things. But what's this? HARRY IS ZEUS' SON? Read as Harry leaves Britain for the USA and meets his extended family. WARNING MW/PW/RW/GW BASHING MALEXMALE BONDS
1. The Trial Of Truths

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This is not just a new story of mine, it will be one of the five you can choose from if you head for my account and VOTE, VOTE, VOTE! This, however, will NOT be a CR-story, it will be different and will be a little like my latest finished story, the Strong Side of Darkness. It is also on DZ2 Challenge forum if anyone else wants a go at it.  
**__**Now, like I said, this will have aspects of TSSoD in it, like a Hurt!Harry and Harry bonding with a male, not sure who yet, but it will be male, but the only other thing this story will have in common with TSSoD is the bashing of Ginny and Molly, while at the same time Percy and Ron will also be added to the Bashing couplet.  
**__**Okay, enough hints,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

My idea is that Zeus is Harry's father and Sirius Harry's mother, but Zeus was ordered by the Fates not to interact with Harry until Harry turned fifteen and Sirius - upon Harry's birth - believed himself too much of a wild-dog to handle a child, so James and Lily adopted Harry until Sirius was ready. Harry turns fifteen, but Sirius doesn't tell Harry until one or more of the Gods decide(s) to interfere either with Harry's trial at the Ministry or the fight that occurs when Harry arrives at Grimmauld Place.

**Rules:**MUST take place before Fifth School year starts. (Taken)

All Gods must have one ability linked with the magical world –

example Poseidon can make Veritaserum out of a drop of water. (Taken)

Harry is a Demigod, son of Zeus - any other God is unacceptable. (Taken)

Harry is sick and tired of constantly having everyone scapegoat him whenever they so please. (Taken)

Ron, Ginny, Percy and Molly having plans to harm Harry and benefit themselves financially. (Taken)

Harry breaks after finding out about these so-called plans. (Taken)

Zeus takes Harry - and whoever Harry cares for - with him to live on Mount Olympus. (Story takes place mostly on Olympus and Camp Half Blood, Taken)

RW/MW/GW/PW Bashing! (ABSOLUTELY Taken)

Hints of Kronos, but no return or war! The Last Olympian does not play out in this story! (Taken)

The Gods rebuild a perfect replica of Hogwarts where they teach ALL their kids the arts of Magic and Godlike abilities. (Happily Taken)

Both of the twins must bond with a Demigod of different Godlike heritage, so NO bonding with - say - the Conner brothers. (Taken)

All the teens that travel with Harry must find themselves a partner with the Demigods of CHB. (Taken)

All the adults can bond with whoever they so please - ex. Arthur, Sirius, Augusta, Remus. (Taken)

Oliver, Katie, Alicia and Angelina must all have a different kind of parentage - ex. Oliver's only child, Katie's dad is dead, etc. (Taken)

**Guidelines**: Harry is more in tune with his magic, but after break down becomes in tune with both. (Taken)

The breakdown is emotional - no turning dark, evil, in need for revenge or anything of the sort. (Again Happily Taken)

The Gods all care for Harry as if he were their own and take part in his upraising. (Taken)

The Gods break down the Ancient Law prohibiting them from meeting their kids. (Taken)

Zeus did bend the rule not to interfere with Harry's life in order to protect him. (Taken)

Luke did attempt to steal the Master Bolt, but failed and decided to do so the Winter afterwards. (Taken – this will be the base story line for the start of my tale.)

Percy arrived at camp before Harry's trial or the Sirius/Molly fight, but only recently, so perhaps a day, a week or a month. (Taken, a week, just long enough to get used, his input starts Thursday before Capture The Flag)

Zeus bonded with Sirius because of a Prophesy created by the Fates, the HP Prophesy is therefore invalid. (Taken – HADES YEAH!)

Godlike Harry, but only as the story progresses. He cannot learn of this until he meets with Zeus. (Taken)

Mild AD Bashing! (Taken, but only at the start to make the man realize what has happened under his long, broken nose.)

**Forbidden**: Luke and Harry becoming friends - Luke supports Kronos, no questions asked. (Taken)

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca turning on Harry. (Taken)

Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, Twins turning on Harry. (Taken – FRIENDS TILL THE END!)

Sirius bonding with anyone other than Zeus - Hera is acceptable, but only brotherly, not romantically (Taken)

Harry turning down his Godlike powers. (Taken)

Harry playing an active role in the Voldemort war. (Taken)

Harry going to ENGLISH Hogwarts for his fifth years. (Taken, this story is called Divine Hogwarts, is it not?)

No War by Kronos, hints of his return acceptable, no more. (Taken)

Sirius, Hermione, twins, Neville, Luna dying - fatally injured, yes, dying NO! (Taken – Sirius dying? HADES NO!)

Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Annabeth, Percy dying - fatally injured, yes, dying NO! (Taken)

**Requirements:**Love for Harry from ALL the Gods. (Taken – with pleasure)

Harry having an emotional Breakdown! (Taken)

Hogwarts being Rebuild at Olympus. (Taken – title, after all.)

Growing Bonds between Gods and Demigods. (Taken)

**Pairings:** SiriusxZeusxHera - Hera loves Zeus as her husband and Sirius as a brother and vice versa. (Taken)

Harryxany male of your choice -MALE REQUIRED! (Taken, this will be fun!)

HermionexMale/Female Demigod (Taken)

LunaxNeville - if you know Demigods that fit them better, be my guest. (Taken, I'll see what I can do)

RemusXArtemis Demigod - just think of a reason for Artemis to break her vow. (Taken)

FredxDemigod (Taken – for all five below as well.)

GeorgexDemigod

OliverxDemigod

AliciaxDemigod

KatiexDemigod

AngelinaxDemigod

* * *

_**Chapter 01  
**__**The Trial of Truths**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"Dumbledore is so incredibly infuriating. First the man praises me at the Ending Feast of my last year, then he ignores me an entire summer, even while trying to play a role in the preparations for my own Hearing and now he just suddenly shows up and – without commenting on where we are – has asked Fudge for the charges against me."  
Goes through my head as I look at the elder man that just refuses to even so much as look at me, even while he has walked around the back of the chair I am currently seated at, the chair of the supposed accused criminals that – according to a memory I viewed last year – have usually committed crimes like murder and torture of innocents.  
This alone makes me feel even angrier at the man for asking charges and pretty much makes me deaf to Fudge who is indeed reading out my own so-called crime, but when the man asks me if I deny casting the Patronus charm, do I barely even get the word _no_ out of my mouth before suddenly another voice interrupts me.

Looking at where Dumbledore came in when he interrupted Fudge, do I see a man of around halfway thirty maybe early forty years old come into the room, who has his dark brown hair slicked back with some gel and who has grayish dark-blue eyes that hold an amazing amount of humor within them as he walks in.  
The man himself wears a dark grey suit with gray-blue shirt underneath and a very classy looking yellow tie that is just the right color to match the blue of the shirt. He holds a pair of scrolls under his arms as he shouts: "Do NOT say another word. Any of you! Please, let me – let me have a good look around first."  
The man then does indeed walk around, to the befuddlement and shock of those he looks at and he suddenly asks: "Is this the entire Wizengamot?" To which Fudge says: "Why yes, yes it – it is indeed. All members are present. And – and who –." But then Fudge gets stopped as the man claps his hands, smiles widely and says:  
"Perfect." In a breathless voice as if that is exactly what he wanted to hear, something that would have made me worry, had it not been for the fact that something about this strangely confident man made me feel confident about myself and the situation I am currently in, something I haven't felt since I woke up this morning.

He then walks around again and says: "So we have here the entire Wizengamot, a small minor and – well, me, of course. But – but who am I? I'm sure you're all wondering that, aren't you?" And while he had been making another circle around the room, does he suddenly turn around to point his finger at me as he asks: "Aren't you?"  
Making me tense in shock, before I find myself calming down afterwards and calmly answer: "Yes, I – I guess we are." The man smiles at me, as if I just solved a thousand year old riddle and he says: "Good answer." And before I can even so much as blink has the man disappeared, reappearing beside Fudge as he says:  
"Hi, the name's Hermes, I work for the UPS, not that you ever heard of it, I'm sure you haven't. Muggle stuff, you catch my drift right? Good." And before Fudge can even get a single word in, does the man disappear again, reappearing back at his previous spot and holding something up as he asks: "Is this yours?"

And when I see that the man is holding Fudge's wand, do I suddenly realize who this man is as his speed and sudden ability together with his name make me remember something I learned when I was still in Muggle Primary school and while Fudge gasps and proclaims questions of how the man got that, do I breathlessly answer:  
"You're Hermes, the God of Travelers and Tricksters." And while this silences the entire hall, does the man send me yet another Million Galleon smile as he says: "You seriously are a clever lad, you are. Got it from your dad, you did." And while I wonder how my dad could have known a god, does the man scrape his throat and say:  
"Which brings me to why I am here in the first place. Now, as the little lad beside me has just confirmed, I am Hermes. God of Travelers, Tricksters and just about everything else that the Gods created but didn't like so that they threw away and gave to me. Makes me happy, whenever they do so, you know, really does."

At this do some of the witches in red and blue robes and hats look at the man as if he's lost it, before he waves his hands high above his head and says: "But we're not here for me, no Gods on Olympus no, I'm not and you're not and he certainly isn't." He then ends, again motioning for me with his finger before he goes on and says:  
"You're all here for this – this minor, insignificant, every day occurring hearing of underage magic being cast. Trust me, Hecate is going mad every time a youngster does magic when he shouldn't, pheeyew, makes me glad I'm not here. Speaking of me, I'm not here for me, I'm here to announce something important."  
But then the man turns stern and serious, his entire face almost changing from the easy-going, ever happy business man to someone who would fire his employees for even sneezing in another employees face as he says: "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I present to you, my father, the King of the Gods, lord Zeus!"

And instantly all eyes are at the entrance to the room, where an amazing man with short cropped brown hair and a neatly trimmed brown and grey beard walks in, his electrical blue eyes showing a power that instantly proves the truth of the other man's words, even while I for some reason don't feel frightened by this power at all.  
The man walks forward from the door, his step both powerful as well as calculated and heartfelt, proving that this is a man on a mission and when he passes me, do I feel like shaking my head as I could have sworn I saw him send me a short loving glance, one that I sometimes see Mr. Weasley give his sons and daughter.  
Wondering why such a powerful man could send me a glance like that, do I hear his voice as it sounds to be coming from all around me as he speaks and asks: "A little dramatic, don't you think?" But the God of pranksters seems to disagree as he shrugs and asks: "Had to make sure they believed it was you, didn't I?"

Making the God of the Skies roll his eyes shortly before he asks: "The scroll, if you please?" And just by that one word, do I realize that I suddenly got into something that is way bigger than my current case and that – for some reason I cannot understand – makes me feel as if my entire life is about to change – for the better.

_**Zeus' POV**_

Fifteen years I have waited for this and this! This is the situation in which I find myself explaining to the world who I am and why I'm here. This was the absolutely last place I had ever wanted to do this, but – seeing everything I have witnessed, especially over the last year – can I not help but feel that this is just the best thing to do.  
I take the scroll from my son, the one of many that the man is holding and say: "Go fetch our criminals." The God of Travelers nodding and while his happy, excited smile is still in place, do his eyes prove that he takes this just as seriously as I do, before he suddenly disappears due to his own increased speed.  
At this I can't help the small proud smirk that grows on my face as I cannot wait for those four bastards to get their well-deserved due, before I again turn from Fudge, who I had been staring at while walking in and ordering Hermes, to my own little son, who looks at me baffled and confused as I softly say:

"Get out of that chair, Harrison, Hermes will be needing it in a minute." And while the boy looks shocked and confused, does he follow my request, some of the Wizengamot members looking shocked that I spoke so gently to the boy before suddenly three of the very same chairs appear on both sides of where the lad sat.  
Harry's head flashes back and forth as he looks at the chairs in shock and I say: "You might want to take a few steps forward, Harrison. Hermes will be here soon and he might run you over if you don't." And while the boy's green eyes are still wide with shock, does he follow my advice, which isn't a second too soon.  
As exactly a second later, do three powerful rushing winds fly past the chairs, one of them dropping a young adult in the first chair, the second dropping another an elder woman and a young girl – who differs only a year in age with my son – and a boy of Harry's age off in the other seat, before the third binds and gags the four people.  
All four of them have bright red hair, wide eyes and are screaming in pure shock and disgrace as they realize what has happened, but while Harry looks at the four absolutely devastated and confused, do I feel the smirk on my face growing as I look at their predicament, already envisioning how they will feel in only a few moments from now.

The four then notice me and the elder woman, who is obviously the mother, starts screaming behind her gag, obviously trying to reprimand me and make me release her, but all her screaming voice does is make my grin be replaced for a furious grimace before I dig within myself and allow for my power to unleash itself.  
Instantly a flash of thunder strikes down between the woman's feet and while she screams in terrified shock, do I feel horrible as Harrison turns to me and shouts: "Stop it! What are you doing! Those are my friends!" However, when I turn my angry gaze from them to my own son, does doubt fill the eyes of the now trembling boy as he asks:  
"A-Aren't they?" And I only shake my head once, not wanting to hurt my son more than necessary, but then one of the people in the Wizengamot asks: "Of course they are! Everyone knows about Potter's friendship with the Weasleys. Who else should they be?" And while I hate myself for these words, do I still ask:  
"How about treacherous traitors that have been conspiring against him and have been causing him pain not unlike the betrayal of Lily and James caused your world?" And the woman that spoke is instantly silenced with shock, while the trembling voice of my son breaks my immortal heart as it asks: "What – what are you talking about?"

He then turns to the traitors again as he asks: "They – they couldn't have." He then turns to me again and asks almost breathlessly: "Could they?" And while more than anything do I wish that I could spare my son the truth, do I instead ignore his question as I turn to Hermes, knowing this next step has to be taken as I say:  
"Go fetch him. I want him here when everything is revealed. He needs to be here, for Harrison's sake." And while this seems to worry and hurt my little Lightning Bolt even more, does Hermes nod, all the laughter and happiness now off his face before he again disappears in a flash of his own speed, running off yet again.  
I then turn back to my son, who seems to be growing his strength back as he asks: "Who – who else of my friends do you want to imprison?" But at this I close my eyes and shake my head and say: "This man will not be imprisoned, Harrison. I don't want him here to hurt you, rather, I want him here – to support you."  
This seems to both appease and worry Harrison even more before suddenly Hermes returns and with him comes a man that I have been forced to watch suffer for as long as my own little boy, a man with matted black hair, softly shining grey-blue eyes and who is wearing quite the nice suit to hide away the malnourishment of his form.

Everyone around me screams in shock as they see him and some even draw their wands, angering me in releasing new bolts of lightning all around the courtroom, a clear warning to all those that did to drop their wands before I look back to the man, seeing him smirk at me as if he expected no less of me and he says:  
"I sure missed seeing you lose control like that." The words alone abating my anger and making me smile back at the man before I say: "Go, Harrison needs you. Just look behind you and you'll see why." And when the man does, do his eyes widen before he turns to me, wanting to ask a question before he nods and walks.  
I watch him as he does and when I sense a spell coming from behind me, do I instantly summon a storm cloud to catch the spell, eradicating it and the cloud at the same time and shocking the caster, which I am certain is the Minister himself before I smile as Sirius reaches my son and asks: "You got any idea about this, Harry?"  
And just this calm way of the man addressing his little boy – our little boy – is enough to make several other wands drop out of the hands of their shocked owners before I scrape my throat and turn to the man who – while he came to my son's defence – didn't even seem bothered with the kind of hearing as I say:

"Dumbledore please, put a Privacy spell around Harrison and Sirius. I don't want Harrison to hear the crimes of these runts here, it won't be right for him. He must learn of it in an environment where he feels safe and loved and had this not been his initial hearing, then I would not have let this event transpire here in the first place."

And while my son had wanted to object when I spoke of the Privacy spell, does he hold silent as I speak of what my true wishes are, his eyes showing both his confusion as well as a form of trust I had not expected to already receive from the badly hurting lad before Dumbledore, seeing the same look nods and draws his wand.  
He then casts the spell and while the four in their seats are still silenced by shock due to my earlier lightning bolts – one of them hitting the elder lad when he tried fighting his chains upon seeing Sirius arrive – do they turn from the two, Harry now having a transparent bubble around his head, to me, their eyes shocked and afraid.  
At this I can't help but smirk, feeling that their fear is nothing if not well-deserved and I quickly gather the magic of my inner strength within my vocal cords, making my voice thunder throughout the entire room and making the female half of the foursome shriek in fear as I loudly declare for all those around me to hear:

"Molly Anne, Percival Ignatius, Ronald Billius and Ginerva Molly, the four of you may think that your actions go unnoticed. You may think that you are hiding the disgusting acts of your schemes against Harrison over there. But you could not be more wrong, for nothing – NOTHING – escapes the eyes of the Gods!"  
And with that do I show them a smirk that is purely based on my delighted thoughts of what I will soon be able to unleash upon them, the four of them starting to tremble heavily upon seeing this and while I suppress these thoughts, do I turn to Hermes, the man's cringe proving I have failed slightly as I say:  
"Bring him in, I want the only Weasley worth being here present when I reveal the crimes of these nobodies." And the man nods, rushing over, but not using his full speed as he runs for the doors, opens them and says: "You better come in here. Don't ask, I don't care and neither does the big guy, just get in. You need to be here, okay?"  
And while I wonder if the aged man standing on the other side of the door even noticed the God of Travels pass him two times, does Arthur Weasley walk in, his eyes widening at first upon seeing Sirius and Harrison together and then worsening when he walks past and sees the tied up forms of his wife, sons and daughter.

He then turns to me and asks: "Who – who are you? Why – why is my family chained up? And – and how did Sirius even get here?" And while some of those around me gasp at the sound of the man's first name, do I keep my calm, understanding beyond words how confused and worried the father must be as I say:  
"Sirius is here because Hermes brought him here on my request. He is here to be of support of Harrison, something both of you will need when I am done. Your family is chained up, because – when I have spoken – you will wish you never even met them. And I mean this not in a dangerous way to you, but to them."  
This shocks the man and he asks: "What – what did they –? What did they do?" He then whispers as he asks, his entire form ignoring how his wife and daughter are screaming behind him, obviously attempting to make him disbelief what I am saying and while I feel that there is hope for this man, do I simply say:

"Go stand with Harrison and Sirius." And the man nods at the dismissal, following my orders while he still ignores how his entire family is now trying to reach him while chained up and how they try shouting at him, before I regain their attention by letting a new array of lightning bolts fly past their chained feet with Hermes' speed.  
The four of them look at the spots on the floor that were struck, spots that were only centimeters away from their feet, while their eyes are now wide in fear, having been wide in need when they were shouting before I focus my attention back on the scroll Hermes handed me, unrolling it loudly before I cough and say:

"Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett, by orders of Zeus and Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, you have been accused of illegal theft of the Potter vaults, the Potter properties, the Potter faculties and the Potter shares and stocks, along with attempts to transfer the rights of all these Potter Heritages over to the House of Weasley and Prewett."  
Instantly the woman is white as snow, her entire face showing how shocked she is at me knowing this while I continue and say: "You are also accused of using an Illegal Mother-Son-Daughter spell in order to legalize these transfers and in aiding your youngest in the concoction of Illegal Jealousy and Amortentia Potions."  
Instantly several gasps spread throughout the room, all of them female, while some males can also be heard through the noise and while I feel pleased that several of those around me are now starting to understand the severity of the situation, can I not help myself as I turn to my son, Sirius shaking his head when he sees this.  
I then quickly glance at my son, feeling relieved when I see him look from me to the man now holding him with a worried embrace before I turn back to the white faced woman, feeling both extremely pleased that I got her to look like that and feeling slightly angered with myself that I won't be punishing her personally.

I then turn away from her, cough again to get everyone's attention and say: "Percival Ignatius Weasley, by orders of Zeus and Athena, have you been accused of accepting the illegal stolen money from Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett along with riling up several groups of students in the attempt to hurt and endanger young Harrison.  
Your actions have caused for young Harrison to break the Hogwarts Record of most Hospital Wing visits within a single Month in his first year, for him to experience Heart-failure in his second and for him to be endangered with four Seventh Year Students of Hufflepuff House by attempting to rape his person in his fourth."  
At this do several witches and wizards around me start to shout, me keeping my energy and abilities in check as they start to draw their wands and Percival looking around at all of the angered people around him with a rigid stance over his body while his eyes are wide with betrayal, making me shake my head at his stupidity.

I then turn my proud smirk – proud because of the behavior around me – into an angered glare as I turn to the last of the males, Ronald already white with fear before I have even laid my eyes on him and instantly, upon one of the wizards around me seeing this, do he hush those around them, making silence stretch around me again.  
I keep my glare on the lad just a few minutes longer before I reopen the scroll and speak: "Ronald Billius Weasley, by orders of Zeus and Athena, have you been accused of accepting illegal stolen money from Molly Anne Weasley-Prewett and of joining in the illegal casting of the Mother-Son-Daughter spell.  
You have further been accused of using said spell to – whether directly or indirectly – order around young Harrison and, throughout the period of time of the Second and Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, lead him away from any and all aids of magic and person that could have saved him and the life of Cedric Amos Diggory.  
You are therefore indirectly accused of aiding in murder and finally are you further accused of conspiring to use the same Illegal Spellwork to make Hermione Jeanne Granger your wife and slut – as were your own words heard by the portrayal of one of my own deceased sons on the 14th of January, this very year."

I then end, using my powers to again thunder the last three words throughout the entire hall, while everyone has now kept their silence since they were shocked to hear about the accusation of murder and then Fudge seems to finally have regrown his constantly vanishing and reappearing backbone as he coughs and asks:  
"Milord, I am truly sorry for asking, but – but do you do you perhaps have proof that Ronald Billius conspired or aided in the murder of Cedric Diggory?" And I smile at the man as I say: "Yes. Yes, I do indeed, as Harrison has constantly been ordered by Ronald Billius not to share a single thing he learned with his fellow Champion.  
Harrison could have possibly – had it not been Ronald Billius – learned something that could have saved Cedric Diggory's life and therefore – because of Ronald Billius – was Harrison incapable of doing anything when he and young Cedric were kidnapped and, later, when Cedric Diggory was struck with the Killing Curse."  
At this Fudge gulps, the sound of my voice making him probably feel as if he were back on that field, back in that moment when he discovered that Cedric was indeed dead and then I decide to finally get to where I want to be most, the point of this all that I have been building myself up to as I turn to the youngest of the four.

The girl tries to act innocent and scared as she looks at me, but this only infuriates me further as I thunder through the room: "Ginerva Molly, by orders of Zeus and Athena, have you been accused of accepting illegal money from Molly Anne and of using said illegal money to pay off the illegal services of one Vernon Dursley."  
This, while it makes Dumbledore whiten in shock, makes Fudge mumble: "Dursley? Wait a minute." And while the man rummages through the papers on his desk, do I continue: "You are further accused of using said illegal services in order to – in the summer of 1993, 1994 and this current – rape one young Harrison repeatedly.  
And finally are you accused of joining in the usage of the illegal Mother-Son-Daughter spellwork and of using said spell to prevent Harrison from bonding to anyone bar yourself, in conspiring in the last act of Percival Ignatius and in conspiring to recast said Illegal Spell to turn Harrison into your own personal whore, as were your words."  
By now several members of the people around me are shouting in disgust and abhorrence and I smirk widely, feeling pleased beyond words that those around me will make sure none of the four before me will escape their rightful punishment before I silence them with a loud scraping of my throat before I speak and say:

"You have hereby been sentenced to official Wizengamot punishment with the Divine Orders not to have any punishment that will not result in your own direct or indirect demise. This sentence is solely included for Percival Ignatius, Molly Anne and Ronald Billius. Ginerva Molly will receive further punishment at later time."  
Then, while feeling giddy with glee and excitement, do I send a quick glance at Dumbledore to make him lower the privacy spell around Harrison before I thunder through the room and say: "So speaks Lord Zeus! God of Thunder, Lord of the Skies, King of the Gods and Divine Father of one Harrison Juno Black, a.k.a. Harry James Potter."

* * *

_**WOW, CLIFFHANGER!  
**__**Okay, so I just want to let you know that this will be the first chapter of this story and pretty much the one-to-last chapter taking place in the HP universe. It will also be the last chapter revolving around the four Weasley Bashed and will from here on out base the entire story on Harry entering the Divine world.  
**__**There will be mentions of the HP world throughout the story, but I plan to let Harry have a very significant role in most of the Percy Jackson movies – I am still doubtful of whether or not I will let the Heroes of Olympus series be included – and because of this do I want to bring a swift end to Harry's stay in England.  
**__**Like I mentioned in the last AN, this story is up for Votes, it can be chosen as my next story, but for that to happen, do I first need at least 50 VOTES IN TOTAL! So if you want this story, go to my account and VOTE MY POLL! Also, as a final note do I want to say that Nicholas Ruien is making his own version of this challenge.  
**__**CHECK HIM OUT,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	2. A Family Reunited

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Just want to let you all know that we have some trolls on board again. I won't say names, you will know who you are, but they're here and they are apparently trying to cause trouble again. One of them attacked my Story A Creature's Project and now some others are going after the first chapter for Rituals and Reading.  
**__**Now for the first I have some respect, he treated me with professionalism – a little too much for my taste, but that's just me – but the others, I do not respect. Why? They thought they could let me know I was at fault through some random Guest names. Sorry, but if you don't at least give me the chance to reply, then I ignore everything you write.  
**__**I have evidence for what I do being legal on my account page and you can say whatever the – I'm not going there, I have no reason or interest in that. If people want to come at me, they know where to find me, at the Review box and the PM application on my account page. Else, I will not waste my time getting angry at nothing and nobody.  
**__**On with the show,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. See chapter 01 for the challenge rules.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 02  
**__**A Family Reunited**_

_**Harry's POV**_

To hear that your hearing has been replaced for another should be a good thing. To hear that it's the hearing of your so-called family in all but blood, makes that good thing a bad thing. To hear that you're better off not hearing their crimes, makes it worse. To hear that your father is an actual God – turns everyone's mind.  
Still, the look Zeus had on his face when he spoke the words: "So speaks Lord Zeus! God of Thunder, Lord of the Skies, King of the Gods and Divine Father of one Harrison Juno Black, a.k.a. Harry James Potter." Was one of utmost honesty and heartfelt sincerity, yet it's not even that look that has me convinced in his words.  
It's the look he's giving me right now, after he spoke those words. The smile that is on his face as he looks at me and Sirius. The way his eyes shine with love and happiness as he gazes at me. And the actual feelings of comfort and care that I can almost feel coming out of his gaze, as if he's expressing them through his very pores.

I keep my eyes on the man, part of me trying to catch him off guard and make him reveal that this is all a lie, but the only other thing the man does while he keeps looking and smiling at me, the love in his smile almost more evident than the love shining in his eyes, is open his arms, as if inviting me to join his side.  
This makes me look from him to Sirius, who smiles down at me, the look in his eyes alone telling me that the man knew of this and that he knows it to be true and while Dumbledore and the rest of the Wizengamot seem shocked at hearing the words, do I draw courage and confidence from the man smiling at me like that.  
I turn back to the man that claims to be my father and tentatively take a few steps over, keeping my eyes on Zeus and Zeus alone as I do, but while the man's smile twitches as if it's itching to grow or something, does the man not move a muscle, proving to me silently that he wants me to make the first move instead.  
At this, while part of me is screaming at me to turn around and to just go back to the Weasleys currently chained up in my old seat, do I take a deep breath to squash down that annoying voice and while I feel as if I am taking a much bigger risk than I should after all the times I thought I could get a family, do I still walk over.

_**Sirius' POV**_

"I waited a good fifteen years for this and it was totally worth the entire wait." Do I think silently, part of me steaming in fury at the idea that my son has been violated and manipulated even by those that I thought I could consider his friends, but my heart not focusing on this as I finally have my little baby boy back in my arms.  
Harry had been the most amazing and precious little thing I had ever had the pleasure of meeting when he was born, yet the way that the Department of Child Care treated me in the months that they examined my sudden pregnancy had scared me into believing that I was not yet ready to be a parent, that I was unfit for parenthood.  
I know now that this was one of the ways that the Fates had predicted I would suffer and while part of me hates that I have allowed for that Prophesy to affect me like that, do I also fear this fact as it could make the Prophesy Dumbledore heard come true as well – even if a few lines of the prophesy aren't even true in the first place.

I then feel my son moving in my arms and hear Zeus claiming him, something I myself would have done the day Harry arrived at London, had it not been for a very important factor of loyalty and trust that had held me back – namely the fact that, the day before Harry's birthday, I had tried and failed to convince Remus of the truth.  
The man had sat me down in my own room – on my invitation after dinner – and while he had allowed me to speak my mind, had his eyes grown more and more with disbelief the longer I spoke, even while I reminded the man of my strange nine-month pregnancy that I never explained to either him or James, only to Lily.  
The man had tried countering my arguments with the fact that Harry looked like James' replica and how this was proof of his Potter genes, but while I had tried countering that with Lily's expertise in Potions, had the man refused to believe that the woman was that skilled, making me lose faith in the chance of telling Harry.

I then look at the one man that will, for once and for all, prove to Mr. Disbelief that he was wrong and I was right and while it pains me to see my son hesitate on his journey back to an important part of his family, do I keep my smile aimed at my little boy, my eyes conveying to him how he should take this chance as he looks at me.  
I then gaze into the hesitant shiny emerald green eyes and while part of me wonders if they will be electrical blue like Zeus' or silver-grey like mine once the Glamour – that was ingested by Harry through a few well-chosen milk-bottles – has been taken off, do I not allow for my wandering mind to show through my gaze.  
Harry looks at me just a little longer and then turns back and while I can see how he – almost out of instinct – sways over to the chained Weasleys, does it seem as if Zeus catching his gaze again breaks whatever instinct the four prisoners enchanted onto him, which makes me want to glare at the four and sigh in relief at the same time.

Then the one thing that Zeus and I have waited fifteen years for happens and Zeus wraps his amazing, muscular arms around the lithe body of my little boy. And while this happens, can I almost sense Zeus magic surging through him, his power over the clouds and skies making it so that he embraces the boy warmly and with great comfort.  
This alone is enough to make me pink away a single tear that wells up in my eye and while I know that there are still very many wary witches and wizards around us watching my every move, can I not help the wish that I was there with the two, there in Zeus' embrace with my son and with my own arms also covering my little boy.  
Instead of that, do I keep a contend smile on my face, do I wrap my arms in front of my chest with pride and do I just gaze at the reunited father and son in front of me, knowing that the Prophesy is finally fulfilled and happily thinking to myself: "Now things will look up. They will finally start looking up for all of us."  
And this thought alone is enough to make all the drama, heartache, fear, desperation, pain and anguish that I have felt over the last fifteen years – giving up my baby, losing my two best friends, getting framed by the traitor, 12 years Azkaban and the last 2 years on the run – fall of my shoulders, making me finally feel free.

_**Zeus' POV**_

My son's wariness hurts me more than words can ever describe, yet I know in my immortal heart that I am not the one to blame for this, which makes me wish to glare at the four chained up pieces of human garbage, were it not for the fact that I still desperately want to have my son back in my arms, just like I got that one chance all those years ago.  
That one chance that was given to me by Sirius, after Harrison had just been born, where he allowed me to hold my son while he planned and negotiated with whoever he would dare to find to raise our son until he was ready as he knew that I was – by prophesy – forbidden from directly contacting or caring for our child.  
I had not been happy with the idea that the man didn't deem himself a worthy mother, but had agreed with him, simply because I knew it was part of why the Fates had made their Prophesy in the first place; Sirius' insecurity was due to the suffering he was destined to encounter, suffering I would be forced to watch for 15 years.

I then see Harry halt after taking a few steps and while I try not to show any neediness for him to come over quicker or anger as I have no doubt that the four in chains are responsible for my son's hesitation, does my immortal heart soar when Harry's need for family overcomes his fear of rejection, something I know the last 14 years caused.  
The boy walks over, the hesitancy and worries still visible in his step and the both of them making it so that I attempt to merge together with my ability over summer clouds, making me embrace my son with warmth and gentleness, even if a large part of me is screaming in elation at the fact that I have my baby boy back in my arms.  
The gentle hold I have on the child also seems to comfort the last of the boy's worries as I feel the tenseness in his shoulders – due to his last fears and concerns – lessen to nothing, making Harry go even so far as to raise a single hand and softly grab my suit, a single sign of my son that still means the entire galaxy to me.  
I release one hand from my hold on him and softly let it go through his hair, not even caring that it looks like a carbon copy of how James looked when he was brought into our news, as I feel that this illusion of magic is as much my little boy as whatever looks are – unbeknownst to him – hidden under the magical adoption.

"This is real." Harrison then softly whispers and this alone makes me smile even wider before I whisper back: "Yes, yes it is, little one. And so were all the little attempts that me and the other gods made to make sure your life was – even in the slightest bits – similar to how it would have been, had we been able to raise you."  
This makes Harry look at me curiously, while Sirius raises a playful eyebrow, both of them obviously wondering what I have been doing to help my son and I softly mutter at Harrison: "Remember this?" Using my powers over the wind to make the hold he has on my suit tighten, making Harry's eyes widen before he says:  
"You saved me. When – when I was about to fall off my broom. Back – back in first! You – you were the one to – to make sure I could keep holding on even while that thing was buckling more and more wildly." And while many of the mortals, especially the red-head next to the minister, look at this shocked, do I nod softly and say:  
"Yes, and I also used my wind powers a few other times. Including once, where Hades made sure I could fill the earth with clouds to – shall we say – break your fall?" To this, while some of those around look shocked, does Sirius ask in shock: "You mean, during that Quidditch match that was interrupted by all those Dementors?"

This makes everyone look at the man confused and Fudge asks: "And how would you know that?" To which I ask: "Who else would those Dementors come looking for?" Making the man in the seat above me turn red, realizing that I am indeed right and Sirius shrugs as he says: "Wanted or not, I will see my charge fly, thank you."  
And while this makes our son smile at him gratefully, does the woman in the robe behind him stand up, her left hand adjusting the monocle in front of her eye before she scrapes her throat and says: "I do believe that we have all gathered enough evidence in this case to call for a claim of innocence for both Lord Black and Heir Potter.  
All those in favor?" And while the eyes of my son wide in pure amazement at the woman, the man before me starts to tremble in excitement and the four bastards start to scream and shake in their chairs, does one wand after another light up around me until only a few small holes are dark in a whole array of lights.

At this the woman nods and says: "Lord Black and Heir Potter have officially been released of all charges. Lord Zeus, do you have anything left that you wish to share with this court before we adjourn?" But at this I shake my head and say: "I only wish to prove that my son still has friends loyal to him, nothing more."  
The woman nods, a small smile evident on her face as she says: "Then this court will adjourn and will meet again in ten minutes. In the mean time will my Aurors further question our three current suspects and will I myself prepare the case with everything you, Lord Hermes and Lady Athena have been kind enough to inform us of, Lord Zeus."  
This makes me smile in gratitude at the woman and while I put a hand on my son's back to lead him out of the room and while Harry looks at the four prisoners with one last hurtful look, does the young man still allow me to walk him past the group of glaring redheads and – with Sirius by my side – do we leave the room.

Once outside, does Hermes walk out behind us as he asks: "Father, should I send her off now or later?" And only then do Sirius, Harry and I notice how the sneaky God of tricksters is already holding the raping bitch known as Ginerva Weasley by the scruff of her neck, the girl herself chained from wrist to elbow and up her lower legs.  
At this I look at my son before I look back at Hermes and say: "I think you know the answer already?" And the man himself also spares a glance at my son before he nods and says: "Off I go then." Before he turns to the scank and says: "And off to the dungeons with you." And with a flash does the man run off yet again.

_**Harry's POV**_

Everything that happened in the last few minutes has me stunned, shocked and wondering what I have been through in the first place. Still, to see the God of travels disappear with the younger sister of who I thought was my best friend is still something that makes me remember a little something Zeus told me during it all.  
It makes me turn to the man in question and I ask: "Lord Zeus, I am grateful you saved my life, but – well, I – I still want to know what it is you accused my friend and his family of." At this the man smiles at me and he says: "You will, son, but let's first get you, Sirius and myself somewhere we all feel safe and secure, is that alright?"  
And while I feel amazed that the man actually takes our need to feel good into account, do I still nod before Mr. Weasley asks: "Will we be seeing Harry or Sirius again after this, Lord Zeus?" And the man sternly answers: "We are planning to question all of you under the influence of Lady Athena, so yes, you can expect our return."

And while the idea of anymore of my friends being traitors makes a shiver run down my spine as I just can't take anymore events that are similar to what cost me my mother, but then I realize something and ask: "Lord Zeus, how did you get my mother to betray her husband? I thought the Gods usually only bond with single mortals."  
At this Sirius and my apparent father share an amused glance and Sirius lies a hand on my shoulder from behind me as he says: "We'll explain that somewhere safe. Got any ideas, kiddo?" At this I think, but then shake my head and whisper: "Everywhere I've ever been, Ron has been with me. I – I can't think of anywhere."  
To this the two nod and then Zeus asks: "Then would you be comfortable somewhere we feel better, little Spark? Like – say – Olympus?" This shocks me and while the thought itself – for some reason – warms me from the inside, can I not help but whisper: "I – I guess Olympus would be – good." I then end off weakly.

The two men smile and then Dumbledore comes walking out, his entire stance showing a grace and calm I can already tell are completely faked and the man asks: "Lord Zeus, I would like to ask if it could be possible for you and myself to meet somewhere today. Perhaps my office or your kingdom will suffice?"  
At this my father nods and says: "I will send Hermes your way as soon as I have explained everything to my son and Sirius. They both – due to their bond – deserve as much of the truth as they should know." At this, while the Headmaster seems relieved at the last words, can I not help but feel as if the message is different from his own.  
Zeus then softly pushes me to Sirius and whispers at Dumbledore in a tone that is just loud enough for me to hear: "By the way, even Apollo thinks that little weapon of yours a load of tishtosh, so just forget what it said, I never faced that killer anyway." And while Dumbledore seems shocked at this, do the words confuse me.

Zeus then turns back to Sirius and me and asks: "Are you both ready?" And while I wonder what the man could mean, does Sirius wrap one arm around my shoulders and does he use the other to grab my right hand with his own as he nods and says: "Ready when you are." Making my father smile at him, joy visible in his eyes and smile.  
He then raises his arms and starts to wave his hands in an amazing manner, making me actually feel like looking down. But when I do, do I suddenly see gusts of wind picking up around our feet and swirling up around our legs and hips as they gain in number and strength the higher they climb, making me lose sight of my body.  
Then the winds actually enwrap themselves around Sirius and me and while the man keeps his smile to prove that he has done this before, do I feel amazed as I can actually feel myself moving thanks to the winds, yet they – at the same time – seem to keep me in my place, making me wonder where it is they are taking us.

Then, as slow and gentle as they appeared, do the winds disappear around us in a sudden flash, actually blinding me for a short second and making me close my eyes. I then blink to look around and when I do, does my mouth drop and do I feel my entire body sag with amazement at what I can see in front of me.  
A giant mountain, made purely out of clouds and coloured winds that actually move together in such a way they look like solid rock, rises up ever so slowly in front of me, a single wide staircase in the exact midst of the mountain, leading up from where I stand to the very tip, where a single large, circular castle is located.  
I look around further and see that, from the staircase, many paths have been carved, paths that seem to lead to various temples, houses and other buildings, the whole array of them almost making the mountain look like some crowded village that seems to have been taken straight from the Ancient Greece era of time.

I look in amazement at all of the temples, the giant houses, the spa buildings and other facilities that are build into temple-like buildings and while almost all of them have some kind of symbol indicating to what Greek God or Goddess they have been build in honor of, do I still see all kinds of amazing creatures venture through them.  
I try to take a closer gander at the creatures I see wandering around and while all of them – some coming in and out of temples, others working in small gardens – have some human attributes to them – mostly their human faces – do they also have clear signs all over their forms proving that they aren't entirely human.  
One of these are females that are coming out of an aquamarine colored temple, who all have hair that flows in the wind like waves rolling onto the beach and that even have some kind of blue-colored aura escaping them. These woman all have their eyes closed as they work together, the four of them tending to a pond near a temple.

"Poseidon's Water Nymphs." Sirius then says and when I turn to him, do I see that he has caught onto what I am gazing at and he says: "They're definitely friendly, but don't get near their water surfaces until you gained their trust. Believe me, they can be vicious of they want to. Very unpredictable creatures, just like the oceans."  
This makes me remember that earlier, the man was looking at me as if he knew what was going on and I ask: "Have – have you been here before, Sirius?" And the man nods as he waves at the nymphs – that have apparently noticed us as well – as he calmly says: "A few times. Zeus always did love bringing me here back then."  
This makes me tilt my head and the man smiles, a kind of warm, gentle love suddenly shining in his eyes that shocks me as he gazes at me and asks: "Haven't you figured it out yet, little one. Lily was never brought here, because she never caught Zeus' interest. She caught mine, but only because she had such a warm heart.

One I knew would be perfect for –." At this I lean forward, wanting to know what he is planning to say even if part of me is already mentally screaming it at my subconscious mind, but then suddenly does father appear again in a flash of lightning that shocks me as he asks: "Planning to spill our secret without me, were you?"  
This makes me look from the immortal God to Sirius, my eyes wide as every part of me is now realizing the conclusion of everything. Why Sirius is so cool with the Gods actually existing. How he already knew the truth of my apparent parentage. And why Zeus would actually bring him here when Lily and James were still alive.  
Sirius then apparently sees that I have realized the truth in my eyes as he nods, his eyes still shining with that same warmth before he walks over and hugs me, just like father hugged me in the Courtroom and while I feel like surrendering to his hold and crying loudly, do I hear him whisper: "Yes, Harry, yes. I am your mother."

* * *

_**HOLY SHIT!  
**__**Just want to let you all know that I was dealing with a little block here, but that was because I didn't realize how important it was for Sirius to be part of this chapter. I wanted to get the whole thing with Harry discovering who his real friends are out of the way and didn't realize that I had forgotten something major!  
**__**I decided to see what would happen if I put Sirius' POV just before Zeus' when he has Harry coming over and from there on – bar the part of Zeus' POV when they leave the courtroom as that was when my block hit me – did my muse for this story kick back in with major horsepower and did I write this amazing story.  
**__**Now I just want to let you all know two things: One, Olympus looks like how I envisioned it, not how it's described in the PJ stories. Why? I felt this sounded more like a magical mountain home atop the Empire State Building. 2. There will be PJ creatures coming up in this story, but they will be OC regarding how they look.  
**__**I'm sorry, but I have trouble envisioning how the creatures described in PJ stories look and because we only have 2 movies left so far, did I decide to base the creatures off of my own imagination. So you can still expect creatures like Dragoons and Cyclopes and whatnot, just not described like the PJ books do.  
**__**Finally, does this story start on PJ LT Chapter 7, but then without the whole Summer Solstice being added to Percy's talk with Annabeth and without all the worrying aspects that seem to come from both Annabeth and Chiron that Percy discusses with Luke. The Master Bolt hasn't been Stolen, but in the story it will be, I assure you.  
**__**Okay, enough spoilers,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	3. Exploring Olympus

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, we are at the halfway point of where I want to be when it comes to the votes of my poll. We have reached 50 votes and, once we reach a solid 100, will I fully start working on the winning story. In the mean time, will I hereby award you guys for the 50 votes with another three chapters for each story.  
**__**I also want to let you all know that, for the sake of keeping my CR stories up, I will put the title of the story, the chapter number and page number(s) in the parts of the stories that will be read as I recently acquired the English copies of all the HP series, but I will NEVER AGAIN put the JK Rowling contend in my stories.  
**__**I understand the rules, I understand the law, yet I love CR stories and if you can write one without using Copy written material, then I say GO FOR IT! I have, MySecretThoughts has and I am certain that – in due time – hundreds of other talented FF writers will again take this chance to exploit such a wonderful writers category.  
**__**Finally, do I want to give credit where credit is deserved and that is with DZ2 as he inspired me to make my own – as he calls it – Den of Delights. It will be a story where every chapter will be based on random story ideas that surge through my mind and – I am almost certain – all of them will be Harry Potter based.  
**__**THANK YOU, DZ2,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. I just want to say that this chapter DOES NOT bash any religion whatsoever. I am merely writing my story the way I see fit. I have nothing against ANY religion and I too believe there is life after death, whether that be Afterlife, Walhalla or anything else. NO RELIGION BASHING HERE!  
PPS. See Chapter 01 for Challenge Rules**_

* * *

_**Chapter 03  
**__**Exploring Olympus**_

_**Hera's POV**_

Fifteen years we have waited. Waited and watched the errors and mistakes of greedy and spiteful mortals. Watched as the child born of my husband and another – actual – man was tortured by those spurred on by fate itself. Watched as the child proved himself a hero and leader and the son of a God again and again in his young life.  
"It was worth the wait." This is the only thing that goes through my mind as I look at how amazing my husband, a man I have come to consider my brother and their actual son embrace one another for the first time in fifteen years and because I am the Goddess of Family, do I actually feel my own powers strengthened by their union.  
This makes me pink away a small tear that slowly seeps down from the corner of my eye, before I catch myself and cough loudly, making all three men look at me and actually giving me more reason to care for the child before me as he releases his parents, only to crouch down in front of me with his head bowed in honor.

This makes me smile lovingly at the boy – who's suffering has made me care for him as if he were my own – and I softly say: "No child of my husband – whether mine as well or not – should bow before me unless I so command. Rise, Harrison, for this is your home as much as it is mine." Making Zeus and Sirius smile at me.  
Harrison then rises and wants to open his mouth, his eyes already telling me what goes through his young mind, yet I rise a hand and continue to softly say: "Your birth was foretold long before your parents met, Harrison. Because of that have I never felt any anger or grudge to either you or your mother, you can be assured."  
And gratitude shines in the emerald depths of the young man before I turn to Zeus and ask: "When will you remove his magical glamour, my dear husband?" And while that questions shocks the boy before me, does Zeus prove himself strong and caring as he tenses in his shoulders and says loudly: "When Harrison is ready."

And while Harrison keeps looking at me in shock, proving that the thought of his looks having been altered has yet to have crossed his mind, do I nod at him before I gently ask the younger lad: "Would you like a tour, Harrison? Your father and the other Gods and I have been building something very special for your arrival."  
At this Sirius sends a questioning glance Zeus' way, making my husband cough to get his own son's attention and he says: "We will get to that shortly, Hera. For now, do I wish to show Harrison and Sirius something else, something of equal importance if you don't mind." I nod at the man and turn to take my leave.

_**Zeus' POV**_

Relief beyond words is the only thing I can think of as a way to describe how I feel about this recent meeting between my ancient wife and my youngest of children as for the last fifteen years Hera has been playing with me and my fears endlessly, proving that she cares for Harrison, yet glaring at me when I try to have her admit this.  
Still to finally hear from the Goddess herself that she does not blame my son for my infidelity – again – is a true relief to hear and while I wish that Hera had not grown a playful streak since meeting Sirius, do I still feel that it suits the Goddess of the Home and Family as you should always be able to tease and mess with your loved ones like that.

I then gaze at two of the three mortals that hold my heart the most and while – more than anything else – I wish for there to be a way of reviving Thalia, if only to give Harrison an actual sibling, do I know that, for now, my little boy and girl will have to be separated as I just can't think of any form of magic that can release my daughter.  
I had, naturally, believed there to be a way when I found out about the Philosopher's Stone being at Hogwarts, yet this chance had been taken from me when Dumbledore – unaware of my troubles, bless him – had destroyed it in his effort to further keep other thieves from ever getting it again, seeing the danger it brought my son.  
This had infuriated and relieved me as I had hated the missed chance to return my daughter to a natural human form, yet I had been relieved to know that the Headmaster had not intended for my son to be so close to the Doors of my brother, a fact that still makes a shiver of gruesome fear run down my weathered spine to this day.

I keep my gaze at my son, who now looks at me questioningly, wondering when I will start with the tour and what I have to show him that I believe to be of equal importance as the project Hera revealed to him and I think: "If there is one thing you will experience from this day forward, my son, it is peace. I promise you that, my child."  
And while I know that I can't swear on the Styx on this as there are too many factors in the Mortal Realm that can make me break this vow, do I decide to show him what is so important. I walk over, lie my hand on the small part of his back and walk him up the staircase, Sirius following us both with a curious spark in his eyes.  
I walk up the staircase to the near top of the mountain, pointing out several temples and homes to the Gods and Goddesses that I know my son will be in repeated contact with due to the plans we are hoping to execute at earliest convenience, not to mention how most of these often stay at Olympus for extended periods of time.

Pointing out the temple of Athena, where the Goddess herself studies the most ancient and most recent of scripts and actually writes out new ones from these, helping Mortals evolve through the scripts she writes, do I explain how this works as I say: "The scripts are directly linked to the minds of her children and grandchildren.  
Whenever one of them is chosen by a scroll, they are usually off age and have grown a reputation amongst their kind, which then helps them bring this new idea into the world, thus making life simpler for the mortals around them. After this they always bless her, send her a scroll of reports and sacrifice something important in her honor."

Harrison looks at the temple in awe and asks: "So the gods still help the Mortals even if they believe the Olympians to be only myths?" And I nod before Sirius says: "It's because they believe them to be myths that the Gods still exist, Harry." This makes the boy look at his mother and Sirius looks at me before he says:  
"The Gods draw their power from the mortal realm. The more Mortals that believe in them, the stronger they are. That's why they were so powerful and so strongly present during the first era in which they were discovered. All of Greece – which was back then the powerhouse of the world – believed in them."  
"But what about when the Romans took over?" Harry asks confused, all of us having stopped halfway up the staircase and I answer: "I am both Roman and Greek, Harrison. I am both Jupiter and I am Zeus. I am all that the Mortals believe the King of their religion to be. The only thing I am not, is God as that religion only has one god."  
Harry nods and asks: "So when the Greek were overrun by the Romans –." And I nod before I say: "We became Roman. Just like we became the Divine force of the Religion that came after that and the one after that. We have always altered ourselves to the religion that is the strongest powerhouse of the era and location where we live."

"But what about now? I mean, Roman History and Mythology is as famous and well-known as Greek and the Christians, the Yews and the Islam are even more famous than that these days." Harrison asks, his face one big cloud of confusion and I smile at him as I say: "And because of that are we allowed to chose our forms.  
We get to pick what forms we feel most comfortable in whenever we so please, as long as people just keep believing in us. We just have the closest contact with our Greek Demigod children, so most of the time you will see us in our Greek forms. We might sometimes, incidentally, switch to our roman forms, but this barely ever occurs."  
To this Sirius nods and says: "I think I only experienced that one time, right? That –." But then I send the man a pointed glance as I too remember the night where I lost control of my Roman self and where Jupiter took control of the relationship between myself and Sirius, the glance alone enough to silence Sirius and make Harrison blush.

I then turn back to leading my family further up the staircase and when we reach the three-quarter point, do I lead them down a single path on the right of the staircase, one that has some twists and swirls in it and that has clouds massing together and moving ever so swiftly on both sides of the path, yet never clouding over.  
Harry looks at the clouds in wonder and I say: "I made those myself when I forged this path. It was a good 2500 years ago when we were still building several spots and homes on our mountain, after we became a little more honored and welcomed by the people of the Mortal Realm. Several other gods have paths like this as well."  
Harry looks from the path and the clouds to me and asks: "And you control the clouds that move along this path?" To which I nod and say: "All Gods have one path on this mountain that they completely control. It leads to their own private temples and homes, while most of us also have paths leading to the homes we share with our spouses."  
"What about the Mortals that the Gods bond with?" My son asks and while I feel very happy that the boy is so inquisitive as it proves that he feels at home here, do I answer: "So far is has rarely happened that we Gods take a mortal to Olympus, but when we do, most of us often do bring them to our personal quarters."

"I've been there a good dozen times, if I remember right." Sirius then says and I say: "More than a dozen. Because you were destined to bond with me, did Hera agree with me that you could live here if you so desired. It was your own self-insecurity – driven by the other mortals and the prophesy – that made you decide different."  
At this the man looks down, obviously suffering with guilt and I stop, waiting for Harry to pass me before I take the man into my arms and whisper: "That prophesy was a century old before I met you, love. There was nothing you could have done to resist its power. It would have driven you insane had you tried, you know that."  
Sirius nods and Harrison asks: "So this prophesy is the cause for us not meeting all these years?" And I nod at my son, still holding onto the only male mortal that ever took my heart as he asks: "Wait, was it –?" And just by the shocked look he throws at me first and Sirius second, do I know that the young man has figured it out as he asks:  
"Was it a prophesy that made Voldemort come after my family? Was – was there an actual fake prophesy that caused for my – for my mortal parents to – to be hunted down and murdered? Is that what you meant when you spoke to Dumbledore and mentioned Apollo? Is Voldemort after a fake prophesy? Is that the weapon?"  
And because all his questions have the same answer, do Sirius and I nod in unison at my son, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open in shock before tears start to leak from his eyelashes and Sirius and I quickly embrace the child yet again, both of us understanding how painful it must be to learn of this all of a sudden.

"They died. They died and it was all for nothing. It was all for a prophesy that – that wasn't even real!" Harry then screams into my chest as I hold him alongside Sirius, but the man beside me shakes his head and says: "That's not true, Harry. The prophesy came to be, because of the one that mentions the both of us.  
The power of that first prophesy created the second one and while that second one does not hold ground anymore now that you know the truth, did it hold ground when everyone believed you Lily and James' child. That is what your father meant when he told Dumbledore how he never even faced Voldemort in the first place."  
To this I continue as I softly say: "And besides, they did not die for nothing, little Spark. They died for you and that death, that sacrifice that they made while knowing you were not theirs in the first place, allowed them instant access to Elysium where they have been happily staying ever since, watching over you where they can."  
And while Harry keeps crying softly in my robes, do I still see a grateful smile appear on his tear-stained face and do Sirius and I keep our gentle hold on him a little longer, until the boy himself pushes away from us and wipes his eyes, sending us an apologetic, yet grateful look to which we both nod with serene smiles.

I then take both my family members by hand and lead them further, down a few more twirls and past some parts of the mountain where the side actually blocks part of the sight, where at other points there are back doors to temples and other homes visible, some of them even filled with certain aspects loved by one God or another.  
Passing one of these with a gigantic swimming pool that is actually made of transparent clouds and rainwater, do I see Harry staring at it for the entire time that it takes us to pass it and Sirius says: "Poseidon's Private Temple. We'll be passing Hades' as well before we get to your father's. They're both pretty awesome."  
And while part of me feels as if my temple should be considered better than my brother's by my partner, do I still agree with the man as we pass Hades' backyard only a few turns later, having passed a good quarter of the side of the mountain and nearly reaching the part where Hera's so called Surprise is located.

Feeling relieved that this surprise will not be visible from any part of my temple bar the very top, a spot I doubt Harrison will try to reach anytime soon, do I turn another small corner and pass a temple that is surrounded with dead trees, the trees themselves standing incredibly close to one another and having the colors of leafs on their trunks.  
Harrison looks at the temple in shock and I say: "Hades worked a good two centuries to get those trees to be stood like that. He used his gift over gems and stones to make them shine and look healthy like that and he used his control over the underworld to fill each and every one of them with a dead guard, set to attack any intruders."  
I then move a little closer to Harrison and whisper: "Pay honor to Hades before you try getting closer, Harrison, those guards attack quite quickly. Even quicker than you are on your broom, I assure you." This startles my son and, after passing the temple, do we finally pass the last corner that blocks my own private temple from view.

Clouds as strongly shaped together as rocks form the entire structure, the temple itself being rectangular in shape, bending back quite far into the distance and having a very sharp pointed roof with a large plague at the front of the roof depicting all kinds of deeds I have committed during my years living here.  
The plague and roof are being held up by pillars of swirling clouds and strong winds that blow along the pillars, making the cloudy structure within move up until it pushes itself against the bottom of the roof. Around all of this is a whole circle made of the same clouds, but then with the winds turning into tornadoes at the top.  
The ground of the garden, however, is made solely of dirt, grass and all kinds of flowers, several of them which I have plucked and groomed over the years I was searching for new partners in bed, during eras of my immortal life where I desired to partner someone other than my ethereal wife, yet that Hera never blamed me for keeping.

Harrison looks at the entire temple in pure shock and I hear Sirius whisper at me as the boy takes his first steps towards his new home: "And he hasn't even seen the inside yet." Making me smirk as I had made certain to take anything and everything I could find from the Mortal, Magical and Divine world to place within my temple.  
This I had been doing for the last year, using that same amount of time to guard over my son from a distance for one last time, to learn how to use the various machines and equipment that I acquired and to fashion the three rooms that I added to the temple to the liking of Sirius, Harrison and – for the last – Sirius and myself.  
I then decide to tease my partner a little and walk away from him as I say: "And neither have you in the last decade, am I right?" And while Sirius looks at me with shocked curiosity, do I wrap a gentle arm around Harrison and lead him over the stone structured path to the front door, which is made of winds blowing towards each other.  
The winds themselves blow massively fast and constantly seem to take a bit of the cloudy walls with them, covering the inside of the house from view, yet when Harrison looks at me warily, do I smile at the young lad and pass through the doors as if there is only a soft breeze holding me back, Harrison following me in shock.

The inside is made of white marble and summer clouds, the clouds framing the windows and the large oval shaped ceiling window at the very center of the hallway that allows for Apollo's sun to shine right on in and alight the magnificent beauty of the marble walls, floors and the marble pillars that are stationed around the room.  
The hall has several doors in both the left and the right wall, along with a gigantic set of doors in the back, while a circular set of stairs, made of moving clouds, is stationed in the right back corner, leading up to the two upper floors that have marble floors and walls, yet have a banister made of thick winter clouds.  
"That third floor is definitely new." Sirius then comments, having passed through the doors himself, while Harrison, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, walks to the center of the room and turns on his axis with slow steps, his emerald green eyes taking in every detail of my home temple, the wonder on his face making me smile as I say:  
"It is mostly for those that are truly loyal to you. For if you have birthday parties or anything of the like and you wish to celebrate them here." This makes the man turn a raised eyebrow at me and I say: "It was war and you barely ever stayed here long enough for me to have reason to invite them." Making him shrug in agreement.  
I then turn back to Harrison and mutter softly: "Second floor, third door on your right hand in the left hallway, go check it out." Harrison looks at me in wonder and when he sees my inviting smile, does he slowly take the cloudy elevator up to the second floor, where he spares another wondering look at me before vanishing around the corner.

_**Harry's POV **_

Olympus is beyond amazing and all the tales my father has told me are spectacular and remind me of how much I used to love learning about the Ancient Greek and their gods during my History Lessons in primary school, a fascination that – now that I know the truth of my heritage – makes a whole lot of sense to me.  
Still, the idea that this amazing mountain, all these majestic temples and homes and all of the people living here are part of my own home and family is a thought that, the longer it takes us to reach the temple of my father, becomes harder and harder for me to believe and the sight of his own magnificent home does not help in that.  
The man then inspires me to head up the stairs and while I worry for the fact that neither he nor Sirius follow me, do I feel unable to stuff my inquisitive nature and do I wander down the hallway father advised me to take, counting the doors and opening the third on my right, allowing me to walk in what I can only describe as a dream.

Dark and light grey marble with cloud patterns all over them make up the walls, the floor is made of white marble, yet has a carpet made of soft spring white clouds draped over it, the clouds keeping the cold feeling of the marble stone away from my feet, while dark greyish black clouds are draped over several large windows in the back wall.  
A king-sized bed with thin clouds for curtains, a thick dark grey cloud for a blanket and a pure white cloud for the bed itself is standing against the right wall, a white painted wooden dresser on the right of it and a white wooden nightstand with black wooden drawer on the left, while my actual trunk is standing at the foot.  
Two doors are build into the left wall, both of them being made of the same magical clouds as the front doors to the temple and while part of me wonders what could be behind them, do I feel too stunned and too awed to take even a single step into this room, which my father obviously decorated to be my own.  
Looking at every part of the room again and again, do I barely even notice how my parents come to stand behind me on both sides, Sirius giving a proud and pleasing nod of approval as he gazes into my room before my father breaks the dam on my emotions as he lies a hand on my shoulder and whispers: "Welcome home, son."

* * *

_**And THE END!  
**__**Of the chapter, of course, not the story. The story still has many, MANY more chapters to go as I have a good dozen chapters planned out for this story and I have no doubt all of them will make you all happy to be my readers as so far, this story really makes me very, very proud to be the writer of this – dare I say it – masterpiece.  
**__**Now I won't go running past my shoes and saying that I am up to the standards of JK Rowling or even Rick Riordan, but I can definitely give myself a well-deserved pat on the back for the fact that I have obviously grown as a writer and for that – I have you all to thank as you reading my stories inspires me to write them.  
**__**Thank you, thank you all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	4. Questioned Loyalties

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So I got a little emotional last AN, but I also have good news to those that have been readers of me for the longest time. Preventing Trouble – a story that had a good 50 chapters and over 1000 pages – is getting a rewind. I am rereading the story, making Story notes to make sure I don't forget stuff and am correcting errors.  
**__**Now the story will be edited regarding the CR parts as they – like my other CR stories – will have the story title, chapter and page number in them, but no JK content as I want to give this story another try. I had a good two and a half of all the JK books added into the story before it was deleted and I want to try again.  
**__**Okay, look forward to that,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. Check Chapter 01 for Challenge details**_

* * *

_**Chapter 04  
**__**Questioned Loyalties**_

_**Hermes' POV**_

Ditching the girl that, in so many ways, has and would have hurt the son of my father – who has also grown onto me as well over the years – into the dungeons of father's special little project, do I happily speed out of her small cell room, lock the door in a way only a child of mine could open and leave the bint where she belongs.  
I then speed up my pace to get the second part of what Father asked of me for today done and move over to Athena, who – for once – is waiting near Poseidon's Home Temple as Poseidon has the magical ability to change even a single drop of water into Veritaserum, something Athena's ability will help with greatly.  
The two are both waiting here and when I arrive, do I only have to say: "Father is leading his son around." For the two of them to nod, understanding that now, it's their turn to prove their loyalty to young Harrison by making sure that – unlike the four Weasleys – his other friends are still indeed loyal to him and his cause.

The two of them take a hold of me and I fuel my feet with my own special energy, speeding up my pace like a Firebolt and shooting across the American Continent, passed the Atlantic and over to Great Britain, where it takes me only a few more minutes to reach and enter Grimmauld Place, a place Harrison will never see again.  
Arriving in the kitchen, where everyone bar Sirius, Molly, Ginny and Ron are still pacing and worrying over Harry's fate, do I feel highly amused at the fact that I got here before Old Dumbledore did and then Athena gathers everyone's attention by clearing her throat, making all those around us look up in shock.  
"Have none of you noticed that you have members missing? Surely you may not have seen Hermes take them, but you must have seen them disappear, did you not?" The wise Woman then asks and the werewolf known as Remus Lupin – who really doesn't have much of my loyalty to him – asks: "What do you mean, Hermes took them?"  
And I answer: "She means that I took them. I am Hermes. Son of Zeus and God over Travelers, Tricksters, Merchants and any and everything else the Gods created but didn't care to keep. And before any of you ask, I took them on orders of my father and by taking them, did I bring justice to both Harrison and Sirius."

"What do you mean, Justice to Sirius? Is he –?" The young Granger girl asks and I answer loftily: "Released of all charges? Yes, yes he is indeed." Shocking everyone in the room and making me realize that this was not the answer they were expecting. I shake my head and ask: "What, you thought we want him dead?"  
Making the group cringe before Poseidon mutters: "It's almost as if they expect him to die." To which another cringe rings through the room before the young Granger girl says: "You – well, you can't really expect us not to. I – I mean, the Ministry's after him and You-Know-Who as well as he knows killing Sirius will hurt Harry."  
"And anger Zeus, not that that half-blood knows that." I mutter at the end, shocking and confusing those around me before Poseidon steps forward and says: "What happens to Sirius is not why we are here. We are here because we have gathered evidence that the other three that were taken have been committing acts of treason.  
We have them arrested, have allowed for two of them to be sentenced by the Ministry and have taken the last of them to our own home, where she will receive punishment from all of us when the time is right. In the mean time has my brother asked for us to make certain that none of you have any intentions to follow their paths."  
"What do you mean by that? Why would anyone want to commit treason? Betrayal is the sole reason Harry lost his parents in the first place. Why would anyone here want to have him go through that again?" The Granger girl asks and I answer: "Because they are as greedy and selfish as Pettigrew when he committed his crime."

Shocking the girl before Athena also steps forward and says: "Harrison is a child that is under all of our protection and while an Ancient Prophesy prohibited us from making direct contact with him for the past decade and a half, has that time passed and have we all vowed to do our best in order to give him the life of a God."  
And only then does it seem to click with the Granger girl who we are as she gasps in shock and whispers: "Impossible." To which I raise a playful eyebrow and ask: "Are you sure? What is the one thing we are all known for?" And when the girl answers: "Your – immortality." Do I know that she is convinced of the truth.  
Athena then walks over and says: "Hermione Jeane, you have never truly accepted Ronald Billius as your friend, have you child? You always felt your hackles get raised and felt on your guard around him, am I right?" The girl nods and Athena smiles as she says: "You have good instincts, child, for he indeed was not to be trusted."  
"Ron betrayed Harry?" Young William then asks in pure shock and I painfully answer: "Played him like a fiddle, sadly enough. Constantly led him down the wrong path, made him belief only what Ronald wanted him to believe, kept true loyal friends away, riled up students to go against him – the works, really."

This makes everyone look at me in shock and then one of the twins asks: "But what about mum –." And the other goes on: "And Ginny?" And Poseidon answers: "They played along. The three of them, along with your traitorous brother, have been conspiring against Harrison since his first return to Wizarding Britain."  
"HOW?" William and the twins ask as one and Athena answers: "They used a Mother-Son-Daughter spell to each have some form of control over Harrison. Your mother gained illegal entrance to his Vaults, your brother got to manipulate his actions and beliefs and your sister got to make him feel as if she was his only life partner."  
"Like a Love Potion?" Hermione then asks and I remember that she, along with the bint, had been told by the nasty woman how she had used Love Potions as a teen on the day they left for their third year, making me nod in agreement with her as I answer: "Like a Love Potion, indeed, only one that cannot be retraced through blood."

The girl looks shocked and devastated and then Lupin asks: "And now you're here to see if we agree with their methods?" But Athena shakes her head and says: "We're here to make certain none of you will follow them. Harrison already knows of the traitors, we are here to see if there are more he should be informed of."  
The man nods and asks: "And have any of us ever given you any reason to believe so?" His eyes alone proving me that the man is silently fuming with our unspoken accusations, but then I ask: "Do the words _I'm certain we will meet again very soon_. Perhaps ring a bell with you, Professor?" Making sure to sneer the last word.  
The man cringes and Athena says: "Those were your words on June 25th, when you left Hogwarts because Snape betrayed your secret. However, it took you a full year before you contacted him again and even then it wasn't out of your own initiative as you just volunteered to escort him here with a group of people he didn't even know."  
The man cringes again, the anger and signs that proved he felt insulted now gone from his stance and he sits down before Athena turns to the rest of the group and says: "In our eyes the only ones who are clear of any suspicions are Arthur William Weasley, Sirius Orion Black and those who have yet known Harrison for more than a year."

"Even Hermione?" The twins then ask in shock and Poseidon answers: "She allowed for her trust in authority to overrule her loyalty to her friend when she believed the Firebolt Sirius gave Harrison to be cursed. If she had just taken Harrison apart and told him her fears, he would have surely handed in the broom himself."  
The twins look at each other in shocked silence at this, while Hermione turns white and lowers her head before I decide to lighten this place up – as the place is dark enough by itself – and I say: "Hey, cheer up. This is only to test you out. We're not accusing, we're just wary. We just care for Harrison as much as the lot of you, is all."  
This makes some smiles appear on the faces of those in the room and then Athena says: "Would Nymphadora Tonks please leave the room. She is the only one who has not known Harrison for more than a year and is therefore on our list of observing. All others will be questioned to see if our wariness is guaranteed."  
The pink haired woman grumbles at this and asks: "What about Bill?" And the Female Goddess quickly answers: "William met Harrison last summer, spend a good fortnight in his presence and was present himself on the day of the Third Task." The woman grumbles and leaves the room before Athena turns back and says:

"I will now make certain that none of you can say a single lie. As some of you know am I the Goddess of Truth. However, to make matters a little more comfortable for your wizarding people, will my – partner – Lord Poseidon use his powers over the water to turn your water goblets into Veritaserum, which you may drink if desired."  
This makes many of those around us look at the man with wary relief – which is quite the interesting combination to see on their mortal faces – before Hermione proves her strength as she says: "I want to go first." Making almost everyone in the room look at her with either shock, pride or a combination, which is on Athena's face.

_**Hermione's POV**_

That Ron betrayed Harry is something I kind of have been able to see coming for a while, but that it has been happening without me noticing is definitely something that makes me feel awful as a friend as I obviously thought too high of Harry's friendship with Ron, which blinded me to the truth for all these years.  
Now I just want to prove to the most powerful beings in this plane of existence that Harry does indeed have a loyal friend and while the way that they constantly call him Harrison makes me wonder what else they know of their friend, do I gather my Gryffindor Courage together as I strongly tell them: "I want to go first."  
And while I wonder why the others in the room look shocked at me over this, do I feel warmed by the shocked pride with which I can almost feel Athena gazing at me. The female Goddess is the first to respond to this as she nods and asks: "My powers or Poseidon's, dear?" And just that last word calms me enough to say:  
"Both please, Lady Athena. I want to make certain that no one here will ever again doubt where my loyalties lie." Now all those in the room, which consists of Lupin, the twins, Bill, the gods and myself, smile at me in pride and then I see Poseidon aiming one of his hands at my goblet of water, which makes the water shine softly.

I take a gulp and feel the magic of the amazing Water God filling me, the water itself actually reaching my stomach before I can feel the magic separating from the fluid and entering my own blood stream, which in turn makes me feel the magic surging through all the parts of my body and reach out to my toes, fingers and my very brain.  
I shudder softly at feeling this and then Poseidon asks: "Who is the one person you will dedicate your life's loyalty to?" And instantly do I feel the magic moving again, from my brain, my blood and my heart over to my vocal cords, where air breaths against them as I open my mouth and strongly answer the man: "Harry Potter."  
Making the man smile before he turns to the rest of the group and says: "And that is all that we will do. We will allow you to either swear under Athena or drink of my water and then ask only that one question. Depending on your answer will we decide if you are worthy of joining us in our plans for Harrison's future."  
And this alone, this simple yet effective method of making sure my friend will never be betrayed again makes me – while I can almost feel the effects of Poseidon's magic lessen within my bloodstream, let out a relieved and happy sigh, happy that – at last – there are truly people in power who wish to help my friend out in life.

_**Poseidon's POV**_

When the young girl answered the question could I almost feel how sensitive she was to the magic I added to her water and this makes me very intrigued with the young female sprout. A girl as Intelligent as Athena, who has Hestia's caring heart and an amazing control over Hecate's gift of Magic is truly something special.  
This was something the Gods and I had long ago agreed on after Harrison had defeated the Mountain Troll and saved the young girl's life and while I have no doubt that some of her loyalty may stem for this long-passed rescue, do I still feel very proud and grateful to the girl for her unwavering loyalty to my nephew.  
I then look around the table, somehow feeling relieved that there aren't that many people around here at the moment as Zeus had already deemed most of the Order up for observation, yet I know that the chore set on my and Athena's shoulders is yet to be complete, as there is one other location that we both wish to visit.  
Hogwarts school. Zeus himself had not really seen the use in this, yet Athena had voiced my thoughts when she said that we should – at the least – determine who would be worthy of keeping in contact with his son and who should be considered a forgotten memory of the child's past life, making the King of Gods agree on our task.

Personally I want to question three people that I feel have a lot to make up for and part of me almost feels giddy over the idea of letting Severus Snape know that he has been bullying and tormenting the son of a God, the prospect of his reaction to this making me wish we could speed up the process of our current task at hand.  
I then focus on said task and ask: "Who else wishes to drink of my water?" And while a small – immature – part of me wishes to snicker along with the Weasley twins over this question, is Lupin the next to raise his hand, my beliefs of him not that high seeing what he caused on the day before Harrison's actual birthday.  
Zeus and I had indeed been watching over both young Harrison and Sirius at this time as we had both wanted to go down to their realms and unite them as a birthday gift to the child, yet we had both seen how Sirius had lost the debate against Lupin and how the man had lost hope of convincing his friend, making him fall asleep sadly.  
Zeus himself had been furious at the werewolf and I hadn't been much better as I just didn't feel as if Sirius should have let this decision be based on the judgment of someone who couldn't even come true to his own words regarding the child, yet Zeus and I had agreed that the punishment for this would come after the reunion.

I then look at the man in question, knowing that – regardless of his answer – he will be coming along with us if only to be punished for his stupidity and enchant his water like I did Hermione's, making sure to add a little more power in order to fight any possible inner defenses the man may have thanks to his Lycanthropy.  
The man drinks down the water and when I can feel its magic coursing through his blood, do I again speak the same question as I asked the young Granger girl: "Who is the one person you will dedicate your life's loyalty to?" And to my own personal doubt does the man answer strongly – with a hint of a growl: "Sirius Black."  
And while I wonder in what sense the man could mean this answer, do I accept it nonetheless, sharing a look with Athena that makes me know the woman too will be questioning the werewolf later on as to see how this loyalty exactly runs in the eyes of this cursed man before I allow for the magic to leave the man's bloodstream.

The twins are then the next to raise their hands, beating their older brother, and the last in the room, with only a spare few seconds and I enchant both of their waters, the two turning and smashing their goblets together as they chorus: "To loyalty." Making all of us smile at them as they drink down the entire goblet in one go.  
I again feel the magic activating, the twin sense giving me a slight minor headache as it seems to go through both bloodstreams at the same time and when I am certain that the magic has reached the required parts of their bodies, do I again ask: "Who is the one person you will dedicate your life's loyalty to?"  
And the answers shock me as the one on the left answers: "Harry Potter." While the one on the right answers: "Harrison Black." Making silence ring through the halls and actually making the twin on the left look at his brother in sheer confusion, while my two cousins and I all silently wonder one thing: "How does he know?"

_**Cliffhanger? I don't think so!  
**__**George's POV**_

The one thing that has always set me apart from my twin brother. A secret I have only unraveled myself a few years ago, when Fred and I discovered that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and out for his life. Something that only started making sense after I found out, this summer, that Sirius was actually an innocent man.  
Never in all the years I have known of it, did I think I would reveal the secret to anyone but Harry himself and when I discovered that Sirius was innocent, did I silently decide to just leave the secret where it was, in my heart, and leave the chance of revealing the truth to the actual parent himself, Sirius Black.

Yet now, thanks to Poseidon's magic water and my younger brother's stupidity is the secret out on the table and are the two people who deserve to know that I have uncovered this secret the most not even in the room with me to hear it. To say that I – George Fabian Weasley – feel like a royal bastard would be an understatement.  
Yet while I had tried to sync in the same words as my brother, had I been unable to do this and had the words _Harrison Black_ escaped my lips instead, making even my own twin look at me in confusion before the Gods make confusion grow in my own heart as Athena asks: "How is it you know about that, young man?"  
And instantly I answer in retort: "How is it that you know about that, My Lady?" And Athena is just as swift in her answer: "Harrison is my nephew, born of Zeus and Sirius and sired by them in orders of a Prophesy spoken by Phoebus Apollo exactly one century ago, that Apollo himself felt to be reborn sixteen years ago."

And while the news that my little pseudo-brother is actually the son of the King of the Gods shocks me, does another gasp draw my attention away from this news and does it make all of us – bar the Gods themselves – turn a confused eye at where the sound came from, all of us seeing a white as snow Lupin standing there.  
"He told you. He tried telling you, yet you didn't believe him. the day before the child's birthday, did he not take you apart to tell you this? Did he not try and convince you with hard-proven facts?" Athena then asks the man himself and while he remains white with shock, does he nod at her constant questions nonetheless.  
Personally I feel highly shocked and insulted that the man knew the same thing I did and that he did nothing but deny the truth and then Poseidon asks me: "So, how did you find out?" And while I again wish that Harrison and Sirius were in the room with me to hear this, do I allow for the magic within me to influence me as I say:

"It was in January 1994. Freddy and I were getting more and more curious as to why all the adults were sure that Sirius Black was after Harry, so we decided to each do our own Potter history research and while Fred surreptitiously questioned a few teachers and portraits, did I use a special Weasley ritual to find out more.  
I used it to trace back Harry's line and mine and see where it met, but through it, did I find out that Harry's birth name was Harrison Juno Black. It shocked me and made me research who gave him this name. When I found out it was Black, did I want to confer with my brother, only for Fred to tell me about the supposed betrayal.  
I decided to keep my information to myself until I knew more, yet didn't hear anything new until this summer. I did wish to let both of them know that I knew, but when I started to get to know Sirius for who he was, did I feel it wrong for me to be the one to reveal this secret as I could tell it meant so much to him.  
I decided to let him be the one to reveal it and now, do I admit that I feel highly saddened by the fact that I cannot reveal this tale with the two people who deserve to hear it the most present." I then end my tale, Fred's eyes still on me and still wide with shock, while pride is now shining in the eyes and smiles of the Gods and Goddess.

"Then you will be happy to note that my brother has claimed his son and that he, Sirius and Harrison are currently at Olympus, in Zeus' own private temple, probably checking out the new rooms and tools Zeus brought and build into the temple while we waited all last year. They are home, they are together, they are safe."  
And these words from Poseidon are exactly what I want to hear, what makes me feel teary eyed despite the shock that is almost tangible in the room around me and, while hoping that the Divine forces can do what even Dumbledore could not – protect my pseudo little brother – do I whisper back to the man: "Yes, I am happy indeed."

_**William's POV**_

I always knew that, at some point in their lives, the twins would find something that would set them apart, but for it to be a secret about Harry's heritage had never been on my list of possibilities. Still, I know that I am the last of the entire group here to be questioned and I quickly decide to dispel the room from its shock as I ask:  
"Is it my turn yet?" Everyone looking at me and the twins and Lord Hermes letting out small smirks as they recognize my subtle little way of getting everyone out of their stupor, before Lord Poseidon sends a goblet of water – which I know he already charmed – my way. I take the goblet, raise it and take a few gulps.  
Then, like with many of the spells that I have experienced and fought in my time as a Curse Breaker, do I feel my body responding to the magic of the Great Lord of the Seas, my very blood getting filled with the man's magical essence and my heart and mind, somehow, merging themselves together with only a single need.  
I hear the same question as that Lord Poseidon asked Hermione, my brothers and Lupin, yet I already know I will not give out the answer they want to hear as I just don't know Harry well enough to give that answer. Therefore, do I silently hope and plead that my father has already been questioned as I loudly answer: "Arthur Weasley."

The others in the room now also look worried, but then Lord Hermes smiles and says: "Good answer." Making Lupin look at him as he says: "Arthur has already been tested. Not on grounds of the water test, but different. He was tested, by being present when my father spoke of the crimes committed by your family.  
When he chose to support and stand by Harry, without even uttering a single word in their defense, were we certain that he was a good man at heart and that father had been right when he said that Arthur was the only Weasley worth being in our presence. When he was there he did not defend them, he only asked for their crimes."  
These words relieve me of the worry I feel in my heart and then Poseidon waves his hand, making the magic leave my frame before he says: "Your Brother Charles will be under the same Rights of Observation as the Rest of the Order. The only other Mortals who will receive this test are the teachers of Hogwarts school."  
Then Athena steps forward and says: "Now for some other, more important news. The second reason we felt you were needed to be tested." Which instantly makes all of our eyes turn to her and makes me wonder how a second reason could be considered more important than a first as I take a seat alongside my twin brothers.

_**Athena's POV**_

I know I confused some of the mortals around me, yet I feel that I can rightfully stand behind what I said. As the school is something I have been wanting for my own Demigod Children for the longest of ages do I know that both Poseidon and Hermes understand why I find this secondary reason more valid than the first.  
Still, while a Goddess of Knowledge, does my powers over the truth and Justice make it so that part of me finds both reasons of equal importance to Young Harrison, even if in the eyes of the bigger picture the number of reasons should be switched around. I then suddenly realize that I am – again – mentally rambling and say:  
"As you now know, Zeus is Harrison's father, chosen by Fate through Phoebus Apollo and partner of your – recently released – convict Sirius Black. He was, also by Prophesy, forced to keep his distance from Harrison, but while he was allowed to protect and guard from a distance, was this rule to be applied for 15 years.

Those have now passed, but in the last four have father, the other Olympian Twelve and I seen Harrison go against monsters and problems that he should have been protected from were Hogwarts to ever truly live up to its name as Safest Place on Earth. Because of this, did father decide that Harrison is not to attend Hogwarts anymore."  
This, obviously, shocks the entire group and Hermione asks: "But then what of the trial? Did Harry lose?" But I shake my head and Hermes answers: "Father got both him and Sirius a release. That, and Athena didn't exactly word that last sentence right. She meant that Harrison is not to attend the British Hogwarts anymore."  
Everyone looks at me and my brother in shock and Poseidon says: "For the last year has father collected all kinds of trinkets and doohickeys that he believes Harrison and Sirius will enjoy while they reside on Olympus, which they will be doing quite a lot as he ordered Hephaestus to build a second Hogwarts there as well."  
And with that do Poseidon, Hermes and I drop a bombshell that I just know will – if it had been possible – shock the mortality straight out of the four people currently present, making me feel almost giddy at the thought of how this news will be received by those most proud of their jobs: The Hogwarts School Faculty.

* * *

_**Okay, that was long!  
**__**Long, but amazing! Of course I could have done a simple little test and made them all have the same answer, but I just couldn't do that and that has several reasons. One, the twins are both meant to fall for a Demigod that has a different parentage like FredxAthena Demigod and GeorgexDemeter Demigod.  
**__**Two, Hermione is supposed to be the one friend Harry will come to rely on as he helps her accept the life of the Divine and she helps him accept the life of a family man – from a child's point of view as Harry will naturally have some hardships when it comes to accepting that people actually care and worry for him.  
**__**As for William, while he had been around Harry a few times, is the total amount of time spent between them not even a full month, so I doubt any real bond could have been forged, even if there is the fact that the twins probably wrote Bill about Harry all the time. Bill doesn't **__**really**__** know Harry, so there is no **__**real**__** loyalty.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	5. First Meeting At Camp

_**Wow, three chapters in a row!  
**__**Trust me, guys, this story is ON FIRE! I love it, I love it, I love it! I also want to give a little info on the whole 'Den of Delights' Plan that I have as there are already a few topics with which I will be working, so there are already a few chapters in the make that might soon be revealed, you can all be assured of that.  
**__**The topics are: HARRY POTTER-RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, HARRY POTTER-PERCY JACKSON, HARRY POTTER-ROYALTY, HARRY POTTER-TOY STORY, HARRY POTTER-NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM. As for the royal thing, thank the movie The Secret of Anastasia as it inspired me for such a challenge.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Forgive me for the caps, it was necessary.  
PPS. Check Chapter 01 for Challenge Rules**_

* * *

_**Chapter 05  
**__**First Meeting At Camp**_

_**Percy's POV**_

It's been a week. A week since my mum and I went out to Montauk. A week since Grover made us leave the cabin we stayed in, only to be chased by something that I still wish was just a regular bull. A week since my own instincts – which I was told were from my divine father – kicked in too late for me to save my mum from death.  
It's also been four days since I woke from my apparent fight with what is called the Minotaur, a creature that everyone here just calls a Monster as using names is apparently taboo around the camp in which I now reside and four days since I discovered that the Mythology teacher that I had was actually a Centaur that is centuries old.

Yet none of this seems to matter to anyone here at camp anymore as Mr. D – the Camp Director who is also known as the God of Wine and the father of two campers here – made the announcement this morning that the game called Capture The Flag has been cancelled until further notice on orders of Mr. Big Shot himself.  
Of course, I'm the only one who calls Zeus that and only in my mind as the rule not to speak names out loud while at Camp has already been made crystal clear to me, if only by how almost everyone looks around furtively if someone does, at the very rare occasion say the name of a God, Titan or Monster by slip of tongue or accident.  
Still, like everyone else do I wonder why the Man Up There would cancel a game that has Greek Mythological History pretty much written all over it and what's even more confusing is that many of the more seasoned campers are wondering why there hasn't been a new date set up yet, proving this isn't a common occurrence.

The strangest part yet, something I haven't even told my Satyr Friend Grover Underwood, is that for some reason I can't help but feel as if my arrival here at Camp – on the day that it happened – was something that was meant to happen and while this thought confuses me, does it also make shivers run down my spine.  
Those shivers are the exact reason I have yet to talk with Grover about it as every time I think about it, a part of me is quietly telling me that my arrival – was never meant to happen. "How was I meant to arrive on that day – and still not meant to arrive here at all? Was I meant to be one of the Campers that didn't make it here?"  
That thought, alongside the feeling the whole stream of thought gives me, makes me shiver and keeps me from telling anyone else, even if I am pretty sure that the Head Counselor of the Athena Cabin, Annabeth Chase, has caught onto my thoughts and that – even now – she is waiting for a chance to interrogate me.

Feeling reassured that the Daughter of the Goddess of Battle Strategy has yet to ambush me in her thirst for knowledge, am I shocked when suddenly Mr. – I mean – Chiron leaves the Big House where he usually stays to watch over the activities and how the Centaur is actually running for the hills where the Camp Barrier is located.  
Pulling onto the sword that Luke Castellan, a Son of Hermes who has been my pseudo Head Counselor as long as I remain an Undetermined Demigod, gave me, do I run after the Centaur, the sword itself feeling uncomfortable and even wrong in my hand, yet my body telling me that now is not the time for that.  
More and more Campers see me running after the Head of the Camp Activities and more and more of them draw their own weapons – bows, spears, arrows, swords and daggers – as they run on after us, making an army of almost forty to fifty teenagers of all ages cross the Camp Grounds for the Protective Camp Barrier.

There, to our shock and my personal confusion, do we see two people standing, one of them a teenager who seems only a few years older than me, the other a grown man who seems – like my mum was – unable to cross the Barrier, making the young teenager look at the man with pained concern in his eyes, which are amazingly blue.  
"Don't worry, Sparks, your old man told us this could happen and he promised I could stay with him until the time is right. Just go out there, meet the campers and make sure you remain with them when all is revealed, okay?" The black-haired man tells the teenager, who actually looks a lot like him, and the boy answers:  
"But – but we only just – we –." And instantly my heart goes out to the child, who has obviously until recently believed himself an orphan and while part of me tries to feel angry over the fact that this Demigod apparently already met his Divine parent, do I more than anything understand how painful this separation must feel.

I walk forward, making others look at me tentatively, while some of the elder years still have their weapons at the ready, and the elder man at the other side of the Barrier is the first to notice me, his eyes apparently recognizing something within me as they widen before a very pleased smile appears on his face and he turns back.  
Back to the boy, who is now also looking at me, his eyes for some reason unnerving me with how strong and fiery blue they look and then the man says: "See there, kiddo, someone's already come to greet you. Just stay close to him and you'll be fine. I can tell." And while I wonder how, do I still smile at the man gratefully.  
I then turn to the young man and ask: "Hi, I'm Percy. What's your name?" And the answer not only increases the feeling I had before about my arrival being destiny, but also makes a huge gasp of shock be taken from all the surrounding campers as the boy says: "I am Harrison Juno Black, son of Sirius Black and Zeus, Lord of the Gods."

_**Harry's POV**_

After dad welcomed me home and allowed me a few minutes to myself in my own room, did he invite Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, into his Personal Temple and did the Goddess herself help me remove the Glamour that mum and Uncle James – as Mum asked me to call him – placed on me on the day I was brought to this plane.  
The breaking had been shockingly painful and father had instantly called for Apollo, who – shockingly enough – had called for Hades, something father had accepted, regardless of the rule that Hades was only allowed on Olympus during the Winter Solstice. The God of Death had arrived swiftly and what happened after that scared me.  
The man had taken but a single glance at me, and had suddenly lunged a hand for my scar, actually tearing out some kind of dark matter of magic that actually – the more he pulled it out – released the pain of my Glamour being removed and when he had the Dark Matter in his hand, had he nodded at father before leaving abruptly.  
Neither father nor Apollo had told me what the Dark Matter was, only that it was now the job of Hades to take care of it, something that had done nothing to ease my worries over what had apparently been part of me for all these years and while part of me wonders if anyone knew of this, do I currently not really care.

Not when a magical barrier separates me from the mother I lost contact with fourteen years ago and that only just recently got the chance to take me back as his son. Not when everyone, even the boy that greeted me, seems shocked to near death over the fact that I know of my parentage, let alone who my father actually is.  
Wondering if I actually screwed up all my chances with these people before I could even have one, can I not help but shiver in fear of rejection, while at the same time fighting down the urge to just pass back through the barrier and back into my mother's arms, hoping that he will take me back to father and that we can forget all of this.  
"No, you know your father wants you here. The prophesy and your life are the sole reason he has been doing everything he did over the last few hours. You must stay strong. Once father tells them of his actual plans they will not want to reject me for my parentage – I hope." Does my stream of thoughts end, making me gulp.

Then the boy before me, who is clearly a few years younger, yet who has the same painful gleam in his eyes as I know I had in mine until recently – the gleam of someone who witnessed death – turns from me to my mum and asks: "How? I – I mean, he's obviously your parent, so – how? How do you have two fathers?"  
And while I feel relieved as I can tell by a single glance that many of the armed people around me feel the same curiosity, especially the ones that have daggers and startling grey eyes, do I answer: "Where I come from, people live under the Ancient Blessing of Hecate and that expanded to male and female bonds and body parts.  
Her blessing allowed for my mother to carry me, even while he was male, because it was foretold by Phoebus Apollo that I would be born, but that my father would not be allowed contact with me for fifteen summers, while both me and my mother were to live the same fifteen years of pain and suffering, which came true."

And while I try to keep light over the situation, do I know that I will never take another Divinations Class again and that neither Trelawney or her two top students, Parvati and Lavender, should ever try and predict something bad for me again as I doubt I will go easy on them if they do, whether with help of my divine powers or not.  
Still, while the answer seems to shock the campers at first, does the Centaur, who looks to be too old in body to be that young looking in movement and facial features, walk forward as he says: "It is an honor to have a foretold son of Zeus in our Camp. Does His Greatness have any messages he wishes for you to inform us of?"  
To which I shrug, as father had already warned me that this might happen and he says: "Only that dinner will explain why Capture The Flag has been postponed without a proper reset date being announced." And this seems to put the last nerves of just about everyone around me at ease, making them lower their weapons.

The Centaur himself also seems relieved with this news, which is no mystery to me as Father explained me that this Centaur is also in charge of all the Activities taking place at Camp and he asks: "Will it come from Him himself?" And while his tone makes me know he doesn't believe this, do I nod in agreement nonetheless.  
The Centaur seems shocked at this and absently says: "Percy, show him Cabin one, would you?" And while the younger boy beside me looks confused at the number mentioned, do I personally wonder what the Cabin will be like as Father had let slip that he had added a few toys and attributes to the inside to make me feel welcome.  
The Centaur then gallops away, his very rhythm proving that he has been thrown off balance by the news that my father will personally arrive at Camp to deliver the message and while this makes quite a few of the campers that have come here with him send me strange looks, do they follow the Trainer of Heroes nonetheless.

Percy then looks at me strangely and I say: "My father claimed me already. That's why I pass on the Hermes cabin and get to go to my father's straight away instead." And while this seems to shock the lad, does he nod nonetheless and as we walk over to the settlement of Cabins, does he turn to face me as he says:  
"You better watch out though, I heard there hasn't been anyone staying in that cabin for many years now. Will probably be pretty dusty." But at this I shake my head and say: "Father has been preparing for my arrival. He's known for years that I am not to come here until I turn fifteen and that happened a few weeks ago."  
And while I can easily spot a hint of jealousy shine within the sea-green eyes, eyes that my mum apparently recognized as he had smiled in a very interesting way after seeing them, does the boy shake his head and ask: "So, if the prophesy hadn't existed –?" And while I already know how he wants me to answer him, do I say:  
"If it hadn't I might not have been born at all." Which, to my slight enjoyment, actually causes for a loud rumble of thunder to sound over the entire encampment, making many of the campers that we pass – even the older ones – look up shocked, proving that father hasn't let himself be heard that clearly in a very long time.

We then finally reach my new temporary home, which is Cabin 1, to the shock of some of the Campers that hadn't come with Chiron and that are currently playing a game of basketball and while the thick white marble has become something I feel quite used to now that I know of my heritage, do I still raise an eyebrow at the structure.  
"Dad sure loves proving he's the Big Man." Goes through my mind silently as I know I will just scare the other campers around me with another rumble of thunder if I were to speak my mind and then Percy turns to me, his eyes curious and still playful as he smirks and asks: "Ready to take a look inside, Son of Zeus?"  
And while his last three words make one of the players drop the ball he was dribbling with, making it bounce way out of the actual field, do I send him a stare that says: "Are you seriously questioning me?" His behavior reminding me of the Weasley twins as he laughs and opens the double set of bronze doors for me.

Stepping inside can I not help the gigantic smirk that grows on my face as – other than the gigantic statue of my father, who has his Master Bolt in one hand and the other fisted at the ceiling as if to say _I will hold this Cabin Strong for you_ – the entire Cabin itself is decked and furnished as if I'm actually staying in Gryffindor Boys Dorm.  
Wooden floor, stone walls, a single four-poster bed with clouds making up the curtains, several floor to ceiling windows, while others have comfortable seating areas stationed in their frames. There is also a door in the left wall that, I just know, will lead to a bathroom with a shower, a bath and a few sinks with cabinets under them.  
All in all, while most of the cabin is done in bronze, white marble and all of the softer materials are made out of clouds, does the entire Cabin make me feel as if I just stepped into a white, gold and bronze colored Dormitory for the Fifth years of Gryffindor House, yet only then do I notice how there is something off.

Where, at Hogwarts, there are five beds in total, are there several cabinets, one of them with double doors, another with four drawers under each other and the last two basic trunks with a simple clasp locking system stationed against the walls where the beds would have been had I not been the only son of Zeus in existence.  
Wondering what all these cabinets and trunks could be for, do I walk over to the one in the back wall, the double-doors cabinet and when I open them, do my eyes widen and does my mouth drop as stacks upon stacks of shirts, a good 2 dozen hangers of pants, trousers and jeans and a whole box of shoes are stacked within the closet.  
Amazed at all that I am seeing in this closet alone, do I look at the four-drawer cabinet and the trunks, deciding to head for one of them and when I open it, do I find it stockpiled to the brim with all kinds of toys, from race cars to jump ropes to story books and even board games like Wizarding chess – with moving pieces – and Goose.

"Dad really knows how to go all out." Goes through my head before suddenly I hear a male voice ask: "Percy, what on Olympus are you doing?" And when I look behind me, do I see Percy turn to a boy of one maybe two years older than me, who has blond hair, blue eyes and has quite the muscular build, not to mention an intriguing scar.  
"You know no one's allowed near the Cabin of the Big Guy. You're a Hermes kid, remember, at least until your old man decides to claim you – if he ever does, am I right?" The boy laughs at the end and while this question confuses me, do I step forward to make myself known as I say: "I think that time will come sooner than you think."  
And the blond looks at me shocked as I say: "Harrison Juno Black, Son of Zeus. And my father has plans that will definitely make sure Percy gets claimed sooner rather than later." And while happiness shines in the eyes of the younger lad, can I almost feel the disbelief coming off the older and - strangely – dangerously handsome lad.

* * *

_**And there you have it!  
**__**Chapter five! A chapter that will pretty much be a turning point in the lives of Percy, Harry and Luke. Now I just want to let you guys know beforehand that next chapter will jump over to Dinner time, that I will have the Gods all show up to explain their story and that Luke will slowly show his true colors in the chapters that follow.  
**__**YES, Luke is a Kronos Supporter. YES, Kronos will be making a comeback to life like Voldemort did in GoF. However, NO, there will not be a war between the Demigods, Gods and Titans, I have a little bit of different plans for the so-called Lord of Time, but those too will be revealed as the chapters increase in number.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	6. Growing Suspicions

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this will be my new update schedule. I will post one chapter per story at the end of every month, but this does not mean that all of my stories will be updated every month, just that I will update any new chapters that are done at the end of the month. So if you don't see your favorite story get an update, just wait till next month.  
**__**Hope that's clear,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 06  
**__**Growing Suspicions**_

_**Harry's POV**_

The news that I am a son of Zeus, a son of the Lord of the Gods himself, has spread throughout camp like a wind blowing across a large open field, yet while almost all of the Campers that I meet are shocked to meet with me, does this news not scare them off or make them judge me like I had feared that they would.  
Feeling amazed that these people aren't even really expecting anything of the supposed Prince of Olympus, do I feel that I have to give my mother right as the possibility for me to feel at home here is much greater than it had been at Hogwarts, where it was mostly the interior and the design that made me feel comfortable and welcome.  
The students, the teachers and their opinions however had always been like an electrical shock at the wrong nerve, yet no one here seems in the need to order me around or look at me as if they are expecting me to protect and guard them with my life, as instead of that all of them are much too busy with my other news.

The news that the Gods themselves will be visiting soon, that the reason behind the cancelation of Capture the Flag will be announced and that things might just change for those who are Undetermined seems to have a much larger popularity amongst the campers and while relieved, do I feel I cannot actually blame them.  
Especially the brown haired, green eyed boy named Percy, who had actually told me his own little life story after he and I had left Luke behind in the entrance to my own Cabin and while part of me wonders if my father will ever fill that cabin up like the Gryffindor Boy's dorm, do I still feel touched by all his effort already.  
I also feel a very strong kindred spirit regarding Percy and I know this is because both of us know what it feels like to lose something, yet the fact that Jackson is apparently hoping to find a way into the Underworld worries me as I personally don't feel comfortable meeting my uncle after what happened at Olympus.

Still, I was able to talk the boy out of this plan as I had told him that Hades too would be coming to Camp tonight and I had told him: "Hades took some kind of dark matter from me when he allowed me to become who I am today. Maybe we can convince him to exchange the Dark matter for your mother's soul when he comes."  
The boy had nodded and while some of the Campers had been shocked to hear me use the Lord of the Underworld's name, had Father told me that the rule not to speak the God's names would be adapted and be made so that Thunder would roll through the skies if someone said the Divine Names without paying proper respect.  
I had not been fully in agreement with this, but when Father told me it would be able to used as a security measure as those that were disrespectful to the Gods could form a threat to their children, had I agreed, smiling as dad had told me how they would not make people fear their names like Voldemort had done so long ago.

The memory of this had not been easy to explain to Percy and while the lad had understood how all Magicals were actually descendents of those that were actually children or Champions of Hecate herself – bar the Muggleborns as those even I didn't quite understand – was the idea of there being three worlds a little much for him.  
We had taken some refuge at the water bank, Percy undoing his shoes and moving his feet under water and while the sight of the water bank so close had not been pleasant for me, mostly because I have yet to meet with my other Uncle, do I enjoy how Percy seems to relax and become at ease once his body comes in contact with the river.

But then, knowing what I have learned in the last few days, do I look at the lad in pure shock, his sea-green eyes suddenly making a lot of sense to me and I whisper: "No way." Making Percy look at me, his gaze catching onto the shock I feel and he asks: "Are you okay?" To which I nod and whisper: "I understand how you're so powerful."  
The boy tilts his head at this, yet his story of how he was able to defeat the Minotaur, while this was actually only his second ever monster to encounter, suddenly makes a lot more sense and I say: "I know where the power you felt when fighting that Minotaur came from. I – I know who your actual Divine Parent is."  
The boy looks shocked, but then a soft, careful rumble is heard overhead, making us both look up before I hum and say: "Guess father wants the other Gods to claim their undetermined kids by themselves. Sorry Percy, I'm pretty sure I'm right and what's currently happening really helps, but – I won't disobey my father."

The boy nods, but then something I had kind of been expecting since coming here happens as a boy with glossy black hair, who has blue eyes, but who actually wears an eyepatch over his left one, approaches us and says: "Prove it." His tone harsh and loud enough to draw attention of the Campers in our nearest vicinity.  
At this Percy tries to say: "Ethan, what –." But I had already expected for there to at least be one person who won't believe what I told Luke, Percy and Chiron and simply silence who could very well be my cousin with a single hand, while keeping a calm gaze as I look the boy named Ethan right in the eye and stand up.  
"How?" I then ask, making sure to make my voice as loud as his own and the boy glares at me as I ask: "How do you wish me to prove it? To prove that I am a Son of Zeus. To prove that the Gods are planning to change things. To prove that they will be here tonight to explain why they cancelled the annual Capture the Flag."  
"Swear on the Styx." The boy retorts and many of those around us now gasp, but I remain calm, having already been told by my parents what it means if someone swears on the Styx and while remembering what my father said about choosing one's words carefully when making such an oath, do I strongly say:

"I, Harrison Juno Black, swear upon the river Styx that my father of Divine Nature is the Lord of the Skies and Thunder, Zeus, that he bonded by Destiny and Heart to my mother, Sirius Orion Black and that all those of the Divine Twelve of Olympus plan to present new rules and plans to all of Camp Halfblood this very evening."  
And while more and more eyes widen as I speak, my voice not wavering once or gaining any strength as I remain calm thanks to my own self-confidence, does a gigantic roll of thunder surge through the skies at the end of my oath, proving the power behind it and making several Demigods around me take a step back in shock.  
Everyone looks from the skies to me and I keep my gaze on Ethan as I ask: "Anything else?" The boy shaking his head before I shrug and ask: "So what's your name?" Not feeling like making an enemy out of this kid as just the thought of doing this reminds me too much of my first day at Hogwarts and my meeting with Malfoy.

The boy seems shocked that I am even asking and he says: "E-Ethan Nakamura. I'm still Undetermined, but – but I –." And with that do I smile, hoping that I have given the boy some of his own hope and faith in the Gods back as I say: "But you're hoping things will change once those from Above show up, right?"  
The boy nods, his eye now shining with a new light unlike the relentless determination it had within its gaze earlier and I turn back to the Long Island Sound as I jokingly ask: "Care to join us? I'm not actually allowed to, but I think I figured out who Percy's actual father is. Care to see if you can figure it out too?"  
And while the boy quickly spares another look up, obviously afraid that he'll be struck down if he tries, do I laugh and ask: "Come on, there's nothing wrong with guessing, is there?" And the silence that remains above the Sound seems to give the boy new confidence as he smiles and sits down besides us as we start to talk.

_**Luke's POV**_

"The Son of Zeus. The actual Son of the Lord of the Skies. How am I supposed to follow Lord Kronos' orders if I have a child of the King of the Gods around me? And what's with Jackson and Nakamura? I thought Jackson was too traumatized by his mum's death and that Nakamura saw things my way. What happened here?"  
I ask myself mentally, staying in the shadows of some of the trees near Black, Jackson and Nakamura as the first and last of the trio seem to have figured out who's Jackson's so-called _Divine_ parent could be, the two of them laughing as Jackson is trying to get them to reveal it, yet the two seem adamant to follow Lord Sky's orders.

Still, I just know that the lad that is sitting all the way on the left of the trio is not one to always be as easy-going and gentle as he is currently showing the world as I can almost sense a really strong aura of Darkness and Pain coming off of the boy, making me wonder if the Lord of the Skies could be cause of this, but disregarding it.  
This I do mostly because I am trying to think of a way I can use tonight's so called meeting to – if nothing else – get a firmer grip on my new situation and my remaining goal; to get the Lightning Bolt from Zeus and make it look as if either Hades or Poseidon did it, so the Big Three would go to war and destroy each other.  
This plan I had, at first, felt to have even more of a chance to succeed when I had first sensed the darkness that came from the Black boy, but when he had revealed himself to be Lord Sky's son, had I felt dumbstruck and discouraged, making me decide to check out what Black was really made of and using Nakamura to do so.

I had, however, not expected for Black to actually swear on the Styx to prove his heritage or to confirm to everyone around that the Gods would be coming tonight or for Nakamura to actually accept the lad after hearing this oath and to befriend him as I know that Nakamura has a lot of personal issues revolving around loyalty.  
Of course, it doesn't take a cow to see that Black has some kind of power within his own heart that actually draws people to him and makes them want to befriend him, a power I feel is slightly gifted to him by his father's power station and partly thanks to something that just makes the lad be who he is, yet I don't like it.  
The idea that Lord Sky himself has such an attractive and loyalty-inducing son, someone who has probably been blessed by Love Lady herself as I like to call Aphrodite, is not a fact that I like as it will make my secondary goal to make other Demigods see things my way and the way of Lord Kronos a whole lot harder.  
And the idea that I would have to either fight someone like that or disappoint the only Divine Being that ever held an active interest in me is not a pleasant one and while keeping to the shadows, while lurking near the trio, while hating how Black is drawing Nakamura closer into his heart, do I scowl at the idea of my Lord's plans failing.

_**Ethan's POV**_

I had fully agreed with Luke and disagreed with most of those that had excitedly whispered about there actually being a Son of Zeus on Camp, part of me hating these people as there has already been a Child of Zeus on Camp Grounds for the longest time, yet this new kid seems to have made everyone around me forget about this.  
The idea that the Gods would actually come down and show themselves to us for the first time in what I know is centuries if not millennia had been what drew me to accept Luke's proposal of testing this new kid, yet when he had proven true had there been something about him that made me wonder why I disliked him in the first place.

The lad is definitely strong and his personal strength alone definitely proves that he is a child of a powerful deity, but I hadn't fully believed that he was a son of the Big Three until the Oath had been taken. Yet while he has a strength to himself that proves his heritage, was it more the way he switched natures that drew me in.  
The lad had been firm, determined and self-confident – the nature of a true leader – when meeting my confrontation head on, yet after proving himself to me, had he taken an almost childlike innocence to himself, becoming a happy and friendly kind of guy that seemed to have a great sense of humor and a need to keep people friendly.  
Wondering why he didn't just wave me away and brush me off after how I openly showed my disrespect for his Divine heritage, do I decide to keep a closer eye on the lad as there is something about him that I cannot place as either part of him being the Son of Zeus or him being the natural leader that he seems to be.

Deep under that self-confidence, that strength and that kind soul that seems to draw in people's friendliness, is a dark power growing, one that seems born out of a whole arrange of dark and painful emotions and the strongest of them even seems to be quite recent, the dark emotions almost visible to me as they have always been.  
Knowing that I got this power from my Divine parent, but also knowing that it can't be Hades for multiple reasons – one of them being that I never felt comfortable when going underground, do I wonder if perhaps, I am a child of a Lesser Divine Being and this thought saddens me as it means I might not get claimed.  
Then, while Harry and I are trying to get some humor out of how Percy is trying to convince us to tell him his Divine parentage, does Harry apparently notice my somber thoughts as he asks: " Knut for your thoughts?" Making me look at him strangely, which makes him cringe and say: "Sorry, old habits die hard."

I nod, as Harry and Percy had already told me all about the world of Hecate's descendants and Champions and Harry says: "But really, what's on your mind, Ethan?" And while trying not to draw everyone's attention like I did when confronting Harry, do I whisper: "If my parent isn't one of the Olympus twelve, does that mean –?"  
And while I leave the question hanging, does Harry catch onto my fear and mutter: "That you won't get claimed?" I nod and while pressing his lips together, does Harry turn from me to the rest of camp, his eyes roaming over all of the Campers that are busy with activities around us and just by looking at him, do I get his worries.  
I am not the only one who might be a Child of a Lesser God and it's only the Olympus Twelve that will be visiting, so I probably won't be the only one that might get excited over being claimed, only to get disappointed when they realize that they won't be meeting their actual parent. Then determination flares in Harry's eyes and he says:  
"I'll take care of it. One way or another, I'll make sure all those Unclaimed living in the Hermes Cabin will get their parent to acknowledge them. Trust me, I'll make sure of it." And while I don't know if it's the determination in his eyes, the strength of his voice of the aura of a natural leader that he excludes, but somehow - I believe him.

* * *

_**Okay, that's it.  
**__**Sorry that this chapter's only 3 pages long, that might sometimes happen due to the actual subject of the chapter, but I still think I brought out some characters and their personalities and thoughts quite well. Also, Harry encountered a new problem, right after proving the whole Camp that his words are truth.  
**__**But who says that Ethan is the first to realize that he might be the Child of a Lesser Divine Being. If the Gods plan to have all Demigods be claimed, doesn't that mean that they have a trick up their sleeve regarding this little problem? Well, they do have the brightest of the bright among their group, namely Athena soooo – yeah.  
**__**Enjoy next chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	7. Breaking Down The Law

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So V.L. Crawford asked me why Percy had been hunted down by the Minotaur and why Hades now has his mother if Luke never stole the Lightning Bolt, but I have a few plans for that and those will be showing themselves this chapter. I didn't really think of it at first, but when Crawford pointed it out, did a wicked plan come to me.  
**__**Thank you, V.L. Crawford,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 07  
**__**Breaking Down The Law**_

_**That Evening  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Things have really settled down since I proved to Ethan and the rest of Camp that I am a son of Zeus and that the Gods will be coming to the Dining Pavilion this evening, yet while the tension of whether or not I was telling the truth has settled down, has the excitement over meeting our Divine parents risen sky-high since the sun started setting.  
Apollo had apparently been as excited to come to Camp as the rest of us were excited to see him and his Divine Pantheon as the way the sun had sunk down had been quite sporadic, yet not sporadic enough that you really notice it unless you pay attention to it, something many sons of Apollo themselves did, but others didn't.  
I have no doubt that Lady Artemis will be a little late for the party as she and her Hunters first need to make sure that the Night Sky is ready to replace the Morning Sky, yet because the woman is a Maiden Goddess are there no chances of her Divine children feeling left out, even if I am pretty sure others are starting to.

As time had passed on more and more of the Unclaimed Kids of Cabin 11 had started to become fearful that they could be born of a Lesser Divine being and that they might not get claimed, but I had assured them all, alongside Percy and Ethan, that I would do my very best to get my father to help each and every one of them.  
The Unclaimed ones that had been fearing this had smiled at me gratefully and after a few more, had I told Percy and Ethan to just stay with them and to keep all Unclaimed kids together so they could reassure each other were one of them start to get worried again. I had then continued looking around and exploring Camp.  
The reason I had done this was because I had been highly surprised at how easy it was for Ethan, Percy and me to work together and part of me felt as if I was back at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, yet that thought had reminded me of what I had discovered earlier today and that had made me need time for myself.

I had left the Cabin and checked anyone I passed if they knew who their parents were, telling those that didn't to stay with the other Unclaimed Kids until Dinner was ready and while some asked me why, did they all understand and accept my reasoning, thanking me for thinking of this before leaving me for my walk.  
Strangely enough, had my stroll taken me to the huge tree that I was told holds up the incredible protective shield surrounding the Camp and when I stand right under its huge leafs and branches, do I lie a single hand on its bark and look up, the sky above me looking closer up here, yet at the same time being hidden by the leafs.  
"Have you ever been betrayed?" I ask, not really sure who I'm talking with, but feeling some kind of strange connection with the power that I can feel coming from this tree and I go on: "Like, you trust someone and then they backstab and use you, pretending to care and be loyal to you, when all they want is to use you for their own gain.  
Do you know about that? About how that feels?" I then end, the thought of what Ron has done to me and the spell he had actually – together with Molly and Ginny – put on me, but then my musings get interrupted as a female voice says: "I didn't want to believe it, but it's really true." And when I look back down, do I see her.

A girl that is almost the same age as Percy, who has blond hair and a pair of grey eyes that I recognize as those belonging to Athena's kids stands on the side of the strange Pine tree, one of her hands on it just like I have one of mine and her sharp gaze having a mix of slight disbelief and strong hope in them as she says:  
"You really are a son of Zeus, aren't you?" I nod, wondering if the girl perhaps didn't hear my Oath on the Styx, but she just sighs and I say: "I'm Harry, and you?" The girl looks from the tree to me and says: "Annabeth, daughter of –." But I interrupt her and say: "Athena, I saw the eyes." The girl smiles at me and I ask:  
"So how did me talking to this here Pine tree convince you that I'm a son of the Big man?" And the answer I get shocks me as she says: "It convinced me because the spirit that strengthens the magic of the boarder comes from another child of his. Thalia, a friend of mine who travelled here with me and who died protecting me."  
This makes me look at the tree and up at all the strong branches and bright green leafs as I ask: "If – if she's really dead, then – then how are –?" But Annabeth shakes her head and says: "She's not really dead. Your father changed her into this Pine tree after she got mortally wounded trying to protect me and my friends from monsters."

"You and your friends?" I ask, my eyes still on the tree as if I am trying to see the deadly ill girl hidden within it and Annabeth makes me feel even more worried as she says: "Luke and Grover, he's the Satyr that brought us here. He found us after we had all found each other and took us to Camp, but his routes helped monsters find us."  
"Like the Minotaur found Percy and his mother." I whisper, part of me shocked that so many monsters exist in a world that is well-hidden enough even the Wizarding World has forgotten its existence and Annabeth nods before I ask: "So – so my sister is now – this tree?" Another nod is my answer and I mutter more to myself than to her:  
"No wonder it feels right to talk to the tree like this. I feel connected to her, meaning her presence in this tree is still very strong." Then my eyes widen and I turn to Annabeth as I say: "May-maybe even strong enough to – to be –." But then the girl shocks me and shouts: "NO!" Pure rage and fury sounding through her voice.

I look at her shocked and she says: "Don't you dare! Don't you dare try to get my hopes up! Not even your father could undo this transformation, so don't you dare suggest that you can! Talia is this tree and this tree protects Camp. Final, end of story." She then spats at me, but this last part makes me glare at her and retort: "No."  
The girl herself is this time the one to be shocked and I say: "You might not want to get your hopes up, but I'm not about to lie down the chance to get even more family. Before today, I believed myself an orphan and if I can get myself a sister, I will. I'm not about to let your disbelief keep my family away from me, thank you."  
The girl tenses in distress at this, obviously having not thought of it like that and I turn from her back to the tree, my hand still where I left it before I met Annabeth and I close my eyes and think: "If we really are related through a Divine Being then I should be able to –." And before I can even finish my thought, do I feel it.

A stream. A stream of power that feels like static electricity. Like a small bit of power that still holds incredible strength within its tiny source. Feeling this power flow through the tree unlike anything else, do I realize that I have indeed found something incredible and I say: "Her body's still in there. It didn't change with the tree."  
Annabeth's eyes are even wider now and I close mine again, attempting to again feel that power and when I do, do I whisper: "Ennevarate." Sending a small bit of my own magic into the tree in the hopes of getting a response. Feeling my magic leave my own form, do I wait with dying breath and barely any patience and I get rewarded.  
That same power that I felt before now feels to leave the tree and enter my hand and through it my blood and body, the power itself feeling strong and warm, like an older sister giving her little brother a hug. This makes tears appear in my eyes and I whisper: "She knows. She knows I'm her brother. She already knows we're related."  
"Are you really talking to her? How?" But I shake my head at Annabeth's question and say: "Not so much talking, Annabeth. I send an energizing spell into the tree in hopes of reaching her and she send a small bit of her own powers back into me. The power just felt like when siblings hug, so I realized that she already knew."

The girl looks astounded and slightly hopeful, tears shining underneath her eyelids, but when I want to close my eyes a second time and hopefully cast a spell that can demerge my sister's power and form from this tree without hurting either her, the tree or the power of the barrier, do I get shocked silly as a loud horn sounds from Camp.  
"It's dinner time! I – I can't believe I stayed here this long!" The girl besides me yelps and while part of me feels happy to see my father again, do I sigh, pull my hand away from the tree and whisper: "I'll come back. I won't let you stay a tree any longer, I promise." And with Annabeth besides me, do I leave the tree and the hill.  
"You – you really think you can do it? pull her out of that tree, I mean?" Annabeth asks me, her voice sounding both desperate and hopeful and I say: "I'm not sure. I might need my mum as he has more magical experience and talent than I do, but I have been paying close attention to my classes back at Hogwarts the last four years."

The blonde nods and says: "I still can't believe that there are actually witches and wizards around. The Mist of the Rainbow Goddess must be hiding them from us like it hides us from the Mundane world." I nod, dad having told me this and I say: "The Lady of Magic asked this to be done when magic started spreading across the globe.  
The Demigods just remained close to wherever their Pantheon was, but magic was a different source of power and so it almost escalated, but when King Arthur met Merlin, did the Lady of Magic see her chance and did she make him her Champion, making him known as the most Powerful Wizard ever in return for him controlling the mist.  
He even, according to what I have been told, cast one last spell on his dying form just two minutes before he passed on and that spell linked his soul with his body and made his body vanish into a very misty swamp. His spirit then merged with the mist of the swamp and because his spirit was so wide varied in magic, was the mist able to extend.  
It became a power of itself and to honor Merlin's last Act of Magic did the Lady of Magic make sure that his spirit would exist as long as the Lady of the Rainbows did. And because Rainbows are already a natural form of existence, will their lady never die either, so the Mist is an eternal thing, separating the three worlds.

Or so I was told, at least." I then end my story as we enter the pavilion, Annabeth having wide eyes as she gazes at me and she asks: "And now I'm wondering if you're not a sibling of mine." making me laugh before I say: "Trust me, my mother is smart, but not book-smart. He's not good with strategies either, so I doubt we're related like that."  
The girl nods and then, to the shock of everyone but me, does the very air around us all suddenly thicken and become much denser than before, making me smile as I say: "And here they are." And I am proven right as, in a flash that makes everyone close their eyes, the Olympian Twelve all appear within the very center of the pavilion.

Dad, Lady Hera, Uncle Poseidon, Apollo and Hermes, Uncle Hades and his wife Persephone, Apollo, the Hunters of Artemis who are obviously here in name of their Lady and the other Gods and Goddesses all stand in the center of the pavilion, the eyes of all the campers wide as they are gazing at the Divine Beings.  
I then, from the corner of my eye, see that Percy wants to make a move, but I shake my head, catching his attention and making him sit down from where he tried to get up, only for my uncle to notice us moving and the man smiles as he says: "Aaaah, Percy Jackson, exactly the Demigod I was looking for." Making me groan softly.  
Everyone else in the mean time looks shocked and startled between the two and I say: "Uncle, there is no way Percy is your son, but why exactly are you looking for him, if I may ask?" And the man smiles at me as he says: "Because I want Percy to be the one to represent Camp as I make my upcoming deal with him."

This makes me send a raised eyebrow glance at the God of Death, but then my father interrupts and says: "Later Hades, wait a few minutes and you can make your deal. We still have an explanation to give, do we not?" The dark-haired God of Death nods and while Percy looks on wary and tempted, does father speak loudly:  
"Attendants of Camp Half-Blood. As you know, today would have been your Annual Capture the Flag day, yet because of reasons I will shortly explain to you, did I order my fellow Olympian Dionysus to cancel today's event. And let me just assure you all, that my reasons are valid and will change every-thing you have ever known."  
This makes many Campers, especially those of the Athena, Apollo, Hermes and Ares Cabin look and whisper amongst each other, but the arrival of Lady Artemis, who is bowed down by her Hunters stops this mumbling and the Goddess wipes some stardust off of her left sleeve as she boringly asks: "Am I still in time?"

My father nods and says: "As you all know does the Ancient Law prohibit us Gods from directly involving ourselves with our children after they have been born. However, a prophesy that blessed me with the son you all see here before you has allowed me something even I could not have expected in all the millennia of my existence."  
Excitement now almost runs through the entire pavilion like the electricity can run through the thunder bolts and strikes created by my father and the man says: "The prophesy that foretold me of my son's birth spoke and said that, upon fifteen years of my son's passing, I would be allowed to help him forge a new era of Magic and Divine forces.  
It foretold me that, with the help of my brothers, sisters, cousins and the children born of us all, I would find a way to once again merge magic and Divine forces together and that it would be the start of a new Age. Yet it also told me that, after fifteen years of my son's life passing, it would be up to me to make his life grand.

Because of this prophesy and by the powers that stand even above me and my Court, have I been able to officially declare the Ancient Law prohibiting us from meeting or directly interacting – down for good." And while I knew that my father had a damn good reason for cancelling the Capture the Flag event, did even I not expect this.  
Feeling as shocked as everyone around me, are my eyes wide and is my mouth slightly open, only part of me catching onto how pleased and self-confident my father now looks as he gazes around at all the shocked and astounded faces before he says: "Because of this, will my Pantheon now make sure that all Undetermined kids are claimed."

Which instantly makes me turn to Percy, my shock turning into happy pride as a sea-green trident appears above his head, shocking some of those around him, yet not me as I had already known that the boy was my cousin from my father's side as his ability to calm down around water had made it a dead-give away to anyone with eyes.  
Then the other kids that are sitting with Percy all get some kind of symbol glowing over their heads and I smile as I look at this, but then Annabeth draws my attention away and with her head motions for the Gods. I look at them and to my shock are they all gazing at the Undetermined group, but not moving otherwise.  
Amazed that they're just focusing their powers onto their kids, but not using any real magic to claim them, do I whisper: "The Lesser Divines must be using their Divine Connection to the Olympian Twelve to spiritually come here and through that power claim their kids. No undetermined kid will be left unclaimed."

And while Annabeth looks shocked, can I tell by the look in her eyes that she believes me and then a happy gasp sounds from a point close to Percy, making me look and see that there is a symbol depicting a single line downward with another line halfway up the top and two triangles facing each other shining over Ethan's head.  
"The Symbol of Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge. No wonder Ethan was so strong in his defiance of what I claimed." I whisper softly, a smile of great joy on my face as I gaze at the young lad and how he is looking at the symbol above his head with his single eye wide and filled with amazement, proving he was still a little skeptic.

Then all the symbols die out and Hades turns to my father as he asks: "May I?" My father nods and Percy instantly turns back to the God of Death, who smiles and asks: "Are you willing to stand in name of the entire Camp for this deal?" Yet while many look shocked and worried, does Percy prove his guts as he says:  
"Not before I hear your deal, Uncle." Making a small smirk appear on the face of my Uncle, while many kids around me and Percy gasp in shock at the boy's boldness before Hades says: "Your mother returned to you – in return for my children being accepted by all of Camp. How does that sound to you, Son of Poseidon."  
And while I have my arms crossed and my eyes wide, do I think: "That's a done deal." Making me smirk as Percy nods in agreement and then asks: "Why did you take her anyway?" Making me curious as well as Percy's scent, even as powerful as it is, must have been masked by the fact that he was still unknown about his parentage.

Hades then sighs, astounding quite a few of those around me and he says: "I took her to make certain I could spare her from being judged. By not allowing the Minotaur to kill her, did I make certain I could provide a home for my own children once this deal has been set. I don't even understand why either the Minotaur or the Fury came after you.  
As far as I know both of them are under my command, yet while you remained unaware of your father's true existence, were they still able to track you down and willing to kill you more than they ever did any other Demigod that tried getting here. The fury is even more confusing as I thought she and her siblings had their loyalty to me first."

This worries me greatly as I can clearly hear the concern and confusion sounding through my uncle's voice and then Ethan gasps and says: "They serve another force. One that also resides somewhere in your domain, but who has – or – or will have something that will make him able to conquer you. I – I just – don't know what."  
And while many look at the young lad in shock, does he grunt and lie a hand on his forehead, his uncovered eye closed and I mutter: "Your mother is the Goddess of Revenge, so whoever is trying to overthrow Uncle Hades is someone who has, at one point in time, been badly harmed or otherwise slighted by him.  
Is there anyone like that living in the Underworld, Uncle?" I then ask, only part of me registering how all of the Gods seem white with realization and the man sighs as he says: "I can indeed think of someone, my little Nephew, but until these events that Mr. Nakamura come to pass, would I rather believe that I know better."

And while this decision worries me, as someone who is powerful enough to make the Gods of Olympus whiten is not someone you should just ignore, do I nod nonetheless and I ask: "The Undetermined have been claimed and the reason for the Cancelation explained. Is there anything else we Campers should know?"  
Dad nods and says: "Another Rule. One that, starting today, will be altered in order to protect all those here at Camp and elsewhere. In the past it was forbidden from saying one of our names out loud, but this shall be no more. Instead, will the rule now be that those who speak our names without respect will be warned and later punished.  
If you wish to speak with cousins of other cabins or if you wish to challenge someone by calling them by their name and Divine parent, that is now accepted. However, if you speak one of our names with the intent of spiting us, threatening one of our own or otherwise forming a threat to our Pantheon, we will know and we will strike.  
Let that be clear." The man then ends, his power sounding through his voice and while I have no doubt that Annabeth will pick up on this and hate me for it, can I not help but send a short worried glance at the elder lad that was with me and Percy at the cabin of my father and that I know was spying on me at the river bank; Luke Castellan.

* * *

_**Okay, that's it!  
**__**Well, this chapter is at least a little longer than last and a few important points have been brought out, but who expected for the Gods to completely take down the Sacred Law of not interacting with Demigods? To me it sounds like a valid reason to cancel something as fun and dangerous as Capture the Flag, no?  
**__**Okay, so Harry is already onto Luke, knows that Luke was spying on him and Percy and that he has a sister stuck in a tree. He also met Annabeth and was a witness to Percy getting his mother back in return for Hades getting a cabin for his kids. But what does Ethan's mysterious message mean and could Hades be right?  
**__**Find out next time,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Yes, the Unclaimed Kids will all be getting a Cabin representing their Divine parent, don't worry. I just didn't write about those appearing because I don't know enough about the Lesser Divine Gods to make them proper Cabins. Just imagine the Lesser Divine Gods having their cabins in mirror form to those of the Olympus Twelve.**_


	8. Settling And More News

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Wow, this story is going downright amazing! Second place in the amount of visitors AND second place in the amount of views – and the visitor place is only 52 visitors less than Keyblade's Light! The amount of views has a bit bigger gap, but the other story has more chapters and the last few of them are Christmas based, so I can get that.  
Now I'm sure some of you will be saying: "Only 52? That's a mayor gap!" But the gap between 2nd place - A Divine Hogwarts - and 3rd - Fate's Finale - is 459, so I consider the gap between A Divine Hogwarts and Fate's Finale to be okay. Do know that - ever since ADH has been created - it has been on par with KL for 1st/2nd place.  
**__**Now, this chapter will be kind of an interlude and will be about the Campers settling in with the new rules, the new cabins and the fact that Capturing the Flag is still postponed for a little while longer – this because the Gods are still working on that little surprise Hera mentioned to Harry a few chapters ago.  
**__**I know none of this is really in the last chapter, but it will be mentioned in this one and after that will we be moving a little more in between CBH and Olympus, which for people like V.L. Crawford will mean more Sirius action as he is still staying there. Trust me, I love Sirius just as much, but I got to keep my focus on Harry.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For challenge rules: See Chapter 01**_

* * *

_**Chapter 08  
**__**Settling And More News**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Annabeth had definitely been a little pissed with me when she noticed how I had looked at Luke after my dad had given off his slightly threatening warning, yet she hadn't seen Ethan do the same, the boy looking at the Kid of Hermes out of the same instinct I did and we had met a few hours later, after the Gods had left.  
However, they had left with shocking news, namely that Capture the Flag was still canceled as a different kind of event would soon take place and that – starting next weekend – the kids of CBH, as they called it, could visit their Divine parent one Cabin at a time and that this parent would show them the surprise during that visit.  
Apollo had apparently called dibs on the first weekend, yet dad had made it rule that those in the know were not allowed to speak of the surprise with those not in the know and had informed us all that Hecate – the Goddess of Magic – had already cast a spell on Apollo himself to make sure his truth ability would not spoil the surprise.  
The same spell would be cast upon the Apollo kids once they arrived and while some of the more excited campers and the more brainy ones – such as the Athena cabin – had been disappointed at hearing this, had almost everyone been very happy to hear this, the rest of them also when dad said that Minor Gods would not be excluded.

During the meeting I had with Ethan, had we both discussed our united distrust in the Hermes child, me telling Ethan how I had spotted him spying on us at the Riverbank and Ethan informing me how his newfound abilities made Luke give off such a bad vibe it felt as if he was stepping into a fridge in the south pole just looking at him.  
Both of us had been highly wary of the guy, yet my time at Hogwarts had taught me one thing and I had taught this to Ethan as well; how to suspect the unsuspected – without them suspecting you. This had been a lesson well learned after my first year and while Ethan was shocked to hear the tale, was he still grateful for the lesson.

After parting, had Annabeth tried cornering me to demand why I had looked at Luke like I did, but I had whisked her off with the question: "Is one stare of mine really more important to you than the possible return of your friend?" And while the girl had been shocked to remember what I discovered, did it still unsettle me.  
My dad wanted his kids together and cared so much for me he had even come to my trial, yet with all the power that he had, he couldn't even return my sister from a simple Pine Tree? Was this because he had used a desperate spell in a time of need without knowing which or did this have to do with magic beyond his field of expertise?  
Either way I had been determined to see it happen that my sister was returned to me and my cabin at earliest convenience and the fact that I was so determined had driven my little distrustful gaze at a friend of hers completely out of Annabeth's mind and she had left me alone for the rest of the night with a happy smile on her face.  
Her smile and the reason behind it, however, had quickly been caught on by her cabin mates and through them by the rest of camp and when I had woken, taken a shower and dressed myself, had I found the front porch of my cabin brimming with campers who all wanted one thing; to see me free my sister from her tree.

I had been overwhelmed and had actually – for the very first time – activated one of my father's powers, shouting: "GO AWAY!" And causing for a massive near tornado to blow all of the campers away from me, creating a distance of a good three miles between them and myself and making me feel calm, but mortified.  
Chiron, on the other hand, had been most proud of me and had commended me for using my father's Aero kinetic powers and not his Atmo-kinetic or Caelum-kinetic powers and had even told me how congratulated me on not using dad's Electro-kinetic abilities, while there had actually been a storm outside of Camp that day.  
The idea that my dad had made me inherit so many Kinetic abilities had slightly overwhelmed and Chiron had been sad to admit that I would probably have to practice my Electro kinesis outside of the Camp borders, yet the idea that my Aero-kinetic powers could grow into Nixukinesis, Oxykinesis or even Pheumakinesis scared me.  
I had vowed with the man to never let my powers reach that far and the Centaur had softly slapped me on the shoulder with his eyes telling me he was dead-certain I would keep to my word no matter what. This had made me feel very proud of myself and later that day, when no one was watching, had I done the deed they wanted me to.

My sister Thalia, who had my black hair and who wore cloths that made her look quite gothic and still badass and powerful, had been slightly drained as I had been forced to make her leave a bit of her life energy within the tree, if only to make sure that the tree could continue to generate the power needed for the barrier to remain.  
Still, when Thalia had fallen into my arms and I had pulled some Ambrosia and Nectar from the hip pouch I had acquired during lunch, had Ethan suddenly shown up, his blue eye glazed and foggy as he says: "You just saved her of a near year of endless pain." Before walking off, making me know it had to be his powers at work yet again.  
The boy had proven this later by telling me he had no idea what kind of pain my sister would have been in had she stayed in the tree, but it would have been for the same reasons as why the Minotaur and the Fury had attacked Percy, something that had made me hate my uncle's decision of not taking action just yet even more.

We had, again, discussed whatever could be going on and Ethan had told me how he had heard Luke mutter something about the Winter Solstice and how the other boy hoped to actually have a meeting with his father and his cabin during that, something I personally found highly unlikely seeing the meeting that would then take place.  
Ethan had agreed with me on this and had voiced his certainty that Luke must have known about this, not to mention that the Solstice meetings had already been a common thing for Demigods to visit before the new rules had been brought up, meaning that Luke only wanted his own siblings there when he did – whatever he was planning.  
The fact that the lad was planning something – something that involved a force of power that scared even my own father – had worried me, but the fact that I didn't know what he was planning was even more worrying and reminded me of how I had felt during my Second year, whenever I was fearful of my friends being attacked.

Ethan had noticed this of me and gotten me to spill the beans, making me share yet another year story with the lad, something that made me feel quite close to him as I had been – even to myself – trying to hide all that had happened there, if only to help me come to peace with the painful betrayal of those I considered closest to me.  
Yet, this had also been something Ethan had noticed and the day after – yesterday – he had kept me away from all other campers, meeting me in my own cabin and asking Thalia to stay with us there as he helped me break the dam on my emotions, making me break down and cry over the fact that I had been betrayed for years.  
The two had been shocked to hear that my adopted parents had been murdered after being betrayed and the two had been furious when they heard that I had almost experienced the same, only then as a person as I had apparently been drugged, mugged and even cursed just so that four people could control my life and have my money.

They had, however, kept their anger to themselves as they had helped me cry, holding me and just staying near me as I had done so, the statue of my father gazing down at all of us and the metal it was made of actually feeling as if it was emitting a comforting heat, as if my father was using the statue to be there for me as well.  
Thalia had been very proud of our shared father for this and the fact that I had a sibling had made me feel a little happier myself, until I remembered that the things those four were planning with me would have also badly affected one of my friends and the fact that a mother would control her own daughter like that had broken me.  
It had made me actually turn in on myself and feel cold and blank and empty for a while until Thalia proved me that she did control dad's Electro-kinetic abilities as she had shocked me, making me yelp before she and Ethan had made sure that, instead of turning into myself, I cried it all out, which lasted until just before dinner.

By that time had many of the Campers been shocked to see me appear as I didn't really carry myself like a Child of Zeus, but more like someone who took the wrong turn after meeting with Lady Hecate at a crossroad and many of the kids I had become friendly with in the days I've been here had joined me and Thalia at our table.  
Yet once dinner and the times of Artemis had passed and I had woken in my bed back in my Cabin, had I felt more complete and in sync with whoever I was meant to be, something that had made Percy, Thalia, Ethan and some other campers very happy, while I personally just spend the rest of the day feeling content.

By now I am back in the cabin with Percy and Thalia and my sister and I are being taught some of the Mundane games by Percy, who had gotten his mother back only two hours after the Gods had left, but who had to accept that – like my own mother – Sally Jackson was not allowed or able to pass through the barrier; Thalia or no Thalia.  
This had reminded me of how Muggleborns weren't able to really contact their parents while at Hogwarts because the wards around the school are Muggle Repellent and this had made me only all the more grateful for the new rules and laws my father and the other Divine Gods and Goddesses of Olympus had instated.  
I again feel myself remembering what life was like at Hogwarts, yet it no longer hurts me emotionally to recount how I constantly got clobbered by Ron when playing Magical Chess to which Thalia honingly says: "Sure wonder how he would fair with regular chess." And I start laughing at this as I know one thing:  
"Ron Weasley is way too lazy for Mundane Chess, sis. He would get tired just moving all of the pieces. Either that or irritated. I would actually stand a chance if we played like that." And Percy and Thalia join me in my laughter, before another jovial voice loudly says: "Good, it's good to see you enjoying yourselves."

And when I look at where the voice is coming from, do my eyes widen when I see dad standing in the doorway to the cabin, Thalia's bed standing next to him as the girl feels easily trapped when she can't access the outdoors and we all stand up, Percy even going so far as to bow, but dad waves us off and speaks as he says:  
"Sit down, sit down. My children and nephew don't need to be so formal with me. We're not at a formal meeting now, are we?" I shake my head and Thalia asks: "What brings you here, Father? The Apollo Cabin will be visiting in two days and we're only fourth after them, aren't we?" Dad nods at her and says:  
"I'm here for two reasons. One, you can be expecting another two cousins to be coming your way very soon. I am warning you of this, because – well – they are actually sort of like your brother, but then because of me." This shocks me and I ask: "Their Mundane parent is dead – because of you, father?" Dad nods and says:

"As you know by now was the Second World War caused and mostly lead by kids of myself, Hades and Poseidon. Well, at the end of that war, when Hitler's forces were crumbling and the other parties had lost, did the Oracle of Delphi speak a prophesy that made us three swear our – quite broken – Oath to never bare kids again.  
However, while Hades, Poseidon and my kids were all either dying, ready to commit suicide or already dead, did Hades still have kids that actually fit the Prophesy and so I demanded of Hades that he sent them here. Hades however refuted me and – well, my temper has become quite legendary over the centuries."  
This astounds and shocks me greatly and I ask: "You tried to kill them?" Dad nods and I ask: "What happened? I mean, they obviously survived or Hades wouldn't have made his deal with Percy, so what happened?" The man sighs and says: "I blew up the hotel they were staying at. Hades managed to save his kids – but not their mother.  
He actually swore he would make me pay for this and cursed the host of the Oracle of Delphi, yet his threat to crush me – I think now that Percy has made his deal and that Ethan said those troubling words that Hades decided he has other things to care and worry about." To this I nod and then continue the talk as I ask:

"You said you have two reasons for this visit. What is the other, father?" The man sighs again, but this time do I not get a dreadful feeling down in my stomach by hearing it as he smiles afterwards and says: "I know you still have Old Hogwarts on your mind. Will you be okay if we bring those loyal to the Big Reveal?"  
This shocks me as I could not have expected such a question in forever, but then I gather myself together and ask: "Who have been proven trustworthy?" And dad answers: "Lupin, the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley. Oh, and George Weasley knew that you were Siri's kid, actually."  
I look at my father, wondering how many bombshells he actually plans to drop onto me and he says: "Apparently the two of them became curious about their teacher's certainty that your mother was out to kill you and they each did their own little bit of research, only George's made him discover your actual birth name."  
This makes me smile as I had kind of expected the two to come up with something like this and then I ask: "Dad, could I ask the Gods for a favor?" The man looks at me and I say: "Last year I gave the twins my Tri-Wizard Winnings to help them with their Jokeshop. Could one of the Gods go on where I left off, perhaps?"

The man nods and says: "I will make sure of it. You just focus on your upcoming arriving cousins and on the reunion you will have with those loyal to you in a few weeks to months. Oh, and Poseidon and the others are yet to question the teachers, but they asked me if they should wait for when you were ready to join them or not?"  
This makes me smile at my dad, but I shake my head and say: "I only just discovered I have parents and getting in tune with my actual abilities. I'm just – not yet ready to face them yet, seeing that even they didn't pick up on what was happening to me. I first – need some more time, not just to train – but to heal just that little bit more."  
My dad nods and then makes me feel very warmed and loved as he asks: "I understand and so will Poseidon and the others. Now, is either you or your sister perhaps too old to be put to bed by their father? Artemis is already on journey, after all." And the minute we see the outdoor sky be dark, does Percy bid us goodnight and leave.  
Thalia seems a little saddened by this and I wonder if any kind of bond could be growing between my sister from another mother and the Son of Poseidon, but while my sister declines dad's offer, do I happily use my Aerokinesis to dive into bed, Dad laughing and helping me enter the Realm of Morpheus for the night.

* * *

_**There it is!  
**__**The interlude. Though I might not really keep it as such as I am actually planning for a few more chapters to come in between what I already had planned by the time I wrote chapter 5 and 6, these being the arrival of Nico and Bianca and another glance back into the World of Great Britain and the Magicals living there.  
**__**The trials of the teachers might even make for a chapter, but I personally doubt it as there are even teachers that I either constantly forget the names of or who are a little too unknown and for who I would have to create OC-personalities. Now, I do have one question and this one is inspired by – yet again – DZ2:**_

_**Should Harry and Annabeth:  
1). Remain friends and grow closer.  
**__**2). Grow apart but remain civil  
**__**3). Become rivals/enemies**_

_**This question is inspired by DZ2 as he makes for some Killer-Arrogant Annabeth's that are very easy to hate, because he fully exploits her Fatal Flaw and I can actually see myself using that for either option 2 or 3, but both of them will be gradual and the Third might make Annabeth join forces with Luke if I so desire. The Voting can be done on a Poll on my Profile Page.  
**__**Go there, please,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	9. The Hades Kids

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, so far the option that Harry and Annabeth grow closer is winning as the score is: Remain Friends 7 votes, Become Rivals/Enemies 5 votes, Grow Apart, But Remain Civil 3 Votes. There is still time to vote as I don't really think Annabeth will play an important role in the next few chapters to come.  
**__**These chapters will be mostly about Nico and Bianca arriving at CHB and about Harry growing closer with his sister, Percy and the Hades kids. After that, it will be back to Olympus, where the HB kids will discover about the new Hogwarts and after this Harry will probably make a short trip back to England to see the teachers tested.  
**__**That is that,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 09  
**__**The Hades Kids**_

_**Nico's POV**_

"I really don't get this, sis? We've been living in that Casino for so long and now suddenly someone shows up to pick us up, but after taking us out, he goes and ditches us in the middle of nowhere. I mean, did we break a Casino rule without knowing?" I ask my sister while turning on my axis and looking around.  
We have been in the middle of this strange forest for over half an hour now, moving around, finding some footpaths and then losing sight of it again and the worst of it all is that a few times either my sister or I believed that we heard something that sounded dangerously similar to the growling voice of some kind of creature.  
Because of those growling sounds did we move even deeper into this strange forest and thanks to the last one, did we lose sight of practically any and all footpaths, which made me ask the question I just did, my eyes trying to find something familiar as I look between all the trees surrounding us and then my sister says:

"I really don't know, Nico. I – I'm just glad that we managed to get away from that last voice as that sounded more dangerous than Elaine." To this I nod as – as peaceful and fun as the Casino was – there were still a couple of bullies who often believed themselves the King/Queen of the place and Elaine was definitely the worst of them all.  
I sigh, not seeing any paths or signs of civilization from between the trees, but when I move back to my sister, does my nose suddenly pick up on a scent I would have never expected to smell when in the middle of the forest and I ask: "Eeeeh Bianca?" My sis looks at me and I ask: "Am I the only one smelling strawberries?"  
My sister looks at me weirdly, but I close my eyes to improve my nose and take a deep whiff, again smelling the sweet scent of strawberries and then hear Bianca gasp as she must have followed my lead and she says: "You're right! I smell it too! What are strawberries doing in the middle of a forest like this? Could they be wild berries?"

I shrug at this and say: "I don't know, but let's follow the scent. Maybe those berries are the reason they dumped us here." To this my sister nods and we again start walking, stopping every now to close our eyes and sniffing up the scent, yet about ten minutes after we started walking again, do we get another shock.  
Standing somewhere next to a large hill that has a huge pine tree standing on top of it, do I say: "Wow, the smell is stronger than ever here. We must be close, right sis?" Bianca nods at me, but then, to my great shock does a boy with black hair that lies down to his shoulders and is spiked at the tips and with sharp blue eyes appear.  
The boy is standing on top of the hill next to the pine tree and smiles as he sees us before he says: "Awesome, you made it!" Making Bianca and me share a shocked look before the boy motions us over and says: "Come on, you'll be much safer once you get over here. We wouldn't want them to find us, do we?"

And because Bianca and I have no doubt that the boy means the growling voices that we heard, does she grab my hand and help me run up the hill, the boy with the strong blue eyes putting one hand against the pine tree to reach for my sister with the other and helping us up the last bit of the hill – when it happens.  
A creature with the body of a black panther, who has the head and feet of a raven, who has amazingly long wings on the top of its back and who has sleek black fur growing under these wings and from the shoulder blades where the feathers end appears, its beady red eyes looking at us from on top of its long, sharp beak as it appears.  
The boy in front of us curses in a language that makes me look at him strangely and then he says: "A bloody Gryphon. Get over here, now. You'll be safe from it here. Hurry!" And while I have no idea how being a few feet further up the hill will protect us from this flying beast, does the boy's voice convince me.

I strengthen the hold I have on my sister's hand and run past the elder boy, getting shocked as I suddenly feel as if passing an invisible line of mist or something and when I turn around, do I see something that looks like a barrier of magic or something shining for only a short second before it disappears again.  
Bianca gasps as she too sees it and then the creature caws, the sound alone making me slap my hands over my ears in pain before it flaps its wings, lifts off and flies straight at us, but the only thing the boy with the blue eyes does, is take a step back, his face passive and his hand no longer held onto the large pine tree next to us.

Wondering why he was willing to help us up the hill, but not against a monster as dangerous as this, do I gaze between him and the ever closer approaching monster, but just when it is only inches away from the boy, does the same amazing barrier as I saw before appear yet again, the gryphon crashing straight into it.  
My eyes widen at seeing this and while the boy keeps his face passive, does a smirk appear as he turns around and says: "The Barrier only lets through kids like you and me. beings like that Gryphon will not be let through, not unless someone here is stupid enough to give it permission. But don't worry, that rarely ever happens."  
I nod, indeed feeling relieved and then the passive look on the boy's face gets replaced with the happy warm smile he had on his face earlier as he stretches his arms out to us and says: "Come on, I'll show you around." And while he puts one hand on my back and the other on my sister, does he move us down the hill and say:

"Welcome, children of Hades, to Camp Halfblood." And while I have no idea what he means calling us kids of Hades, do I look down this side of the hill and do my eyes widen. Two amazing rows of giant cabins that all look different and that are standing in mirror U-form from each other are the first thing I see.  
Next to that, do I see the strawberry fields that Bianca and I smelled earlier, an actual Fighting Ring, a Pavilion standing on top of a lower-placed hill, all kinds of trees and bushes around the paths that lead to everything I see, a giant house with blue-colored roof and the most amazing view of the Long Island Sound I have ever seen.  
"W-Where are we? I – I have – I have never seen something like this and I know I saw a map on the side of the road before we got dumped here." Bianca then says and the boy smiles at her as he says: "Just follow me to the cabins and everything will become clear." And while my sister looks wary, does she nod.

We then follow the boy to where the many amazing cabins are located and when we arrive at one end of the left U-shaped row, does the boy motion for the large, golden-colored cabin with white-colored pillars and with lightning bolts on the top front of the roof before he asks: "Who does this cabin remind you of?"  
Bianca and I share a shocked and confused look and then I look closer at the cabin and tentatively ask: "Eehm – Zeus?" The boy nods and then motions for another, this one having flowers, a few rose bushes and several different kinds of fruits growing over the walls and he asks: "And who does that cabin remind you of?"  
To this Bianca asks: "Demeter, Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture?" The boy nods and then his earlier words come back to me and I shout: "NO WAY! We're actually a son and daughter of Hades, God of the Dead?" The boy nods and says: "Yes. Yes, you are. And that over there is your new home and cabin."

And the Cabin he points at looks both dark and looming as well as if it was build just recently. The cabin has dark black walls, dark blackish blue pillars on either sides and has all kinds of scenes of people dying or getting attacked by either the elements or all kinds of monsters shown on the large set of double doors.  
There are also two statues on either side of the doors, yet the closer I look at the two statues of warriors with dangerous looking spears in one hand and their other on the handle of their scabbard swords, the more I feel that these two are not really statues and then my belief is proven true as one of them actually turns to me.  
The eyes that show from under the Y-shaped slit for vision are blood red and actually make me think back to the one time I saw a boy break his leg in such a way his bone actually stuck out of his lower leg and the hole bled terribly, yet while its color reminds me of this, does the gaze make me actually feel safe and protected.  
Then, while I cannot see if the statue has a mouth or not, do I still hear a voice coming from the other statue as it almost whispers with a deadly promise sounding through its voice and it says: "Do not worry, milord and lady. Your father ordered us here and while we stand here, no mortal or otherwise shall ever harm you."

And just by the deadly promise that I can hear sounding through his voice, do I smile, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that the warrior will do everything it can to protect me and my sister and while the boy besides me tilts his head, do I move over to my sis and say: "You know what, sis. I think we're finally home."  
And while my sister still looks at the two statues with a slightly wary look, does she smile at me at hearing this and nod before the boy turns to us again and says: "Hey, what are you waiting for. Go check out your new cabin already. We have lunch in about ten minutes. Just wait for the horn sound and then head for the pavilion."  
And with that does he leave us behind, moving back to the Cabin of Zeus and opening the two doors which allows me to see that there is actually another person, a girl, already inside before the doors close off again and then Bianca draws my attention back to her as she lies a hand on my shoulder and says: "Let's go, Nico."

I nod at her and while some of the other kids that are now leaving their cabins stop for a second to look at us, do we move over to our new cabin, the warrior statues slamming the bottoms of their spears onto the stone slabs under them as we pass them and after Bianca spares one last glance at me, does she open the doors.  
The inside, as I see it, is absolutely breathtaking and looks like a darker version of what I always wanted my bedroom to be like. Lava-colored stone bricks for a floor, dark cave-like rocks making the walls, an actual furnace in the far back wall, four giant statues of the same man standing in the four corners of the room.  
There are two beds showing in the room, one of them Queen-sized, the other King-Sized and both of them canopy beds and the left one has dark blue comforters and pillows, while the one on the right has a mix of black and brownish-black with spots on the comforter and one of the pillows that look like actual eyeballs.

Bianca looks around shocked, her eyes wide as she seems a little fearful of what she sees, but then I look again at one of the statues and says: "That must be our actual dad, don't you think Bianca? Lord Hades, God of the Dead. That must be him, right?" And while my older sister looks at the four statues, does she nod tentatively.  
I nod back and then, as I take another look around the room, do I smile and say: "I don't know about you, sis, but I think this place is just awesome." And while I can see a clear sense of fear shining in my sister's eyes, does she still smile as she looks at me and I say: "I'll take the King's bed, okay? You okay with that?"  
Bianca nods and when I move over to the bed, do I suddenly notice how there is an actual large cabinet, made out of black wood that is so dark it almost looks as if it's made of shadows standing on the other side of the bed and when I open one of the large double doors of the cabinet, can I not help but scream: "WOW, COOL!"

Shirts, pants, jeans, jackets, coats, robes, t-shirts, short-sleeved shirts, long-sleeved shirts, vests, leather pants, cloaks. All kinds of cloths in black, dark brown, dark blue, purple and other dark colors are hanging and folded up in the cabinet and at closer look, do I even see shirts that have all kinds of prints on them.

Grabbing one of the black shirts that has a fluorescent skull on the front and a pair of black jeans with leather pockets at the front on the side upper legs and on the inside of the lower legs, do I lie the pants on my bed before taking off my shirt and jacket, which got torn at small places in the forest, and then put on the new shirt.  
To my shock and elation is the shirt exactly my size and is it skin-tight as well and after putting on the awesome set of pants, do I close the doors of the cabinet and pull open a drawer under it, my eyes widening happily as I see several kinds of shoes, sneakers and boots in the drawer, again all of them in different dark shades.  
I pull out a set of black sneakers with dark sky blue laces and sit down on my bed, the bed itself feeling amazingly soft and slightly dipping in to shape itself to where I am sitting and while smiling widely, do I put on the shoes and tie the laces before I turn to Bianca and ask: "What do you think, sis? Pretty cool, right?"

And while Bianca has moved herself to her own side of the room and her own shadow-colored cabinet, does she smile and nod at me before looking at her own cabinet with a curious look and when she opens her own doors, do I smile widely and happily as I see that it is just as filled with new cloths as mine was.  
Dresses, skirts, tights, jackets, vests, shirts, t-shirts, long-sleeves shirts, short-sleeved shirts, long-sleeved dresses, short-sleeved dresses, coats, robes and cloaks. The colors are a little different than mine, but are still all dark-colored, but instead of dark blue or brown, do I also see dark red, green and brownish orange colors.  
The sight of all these cloths seems to be exactly what my sister needed to finally feel as at home in this new place as I do and then she says: "You know what, Nico? I think you and I are really going to feel right at home here." And while I happily nod in agreement with my sister, does an older male voice shock us both.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Glad I still know my kids as well as ever." And when we both look back at the doorway, do both our eyes widen as we see a man standing there, his black robe looking as if it's constantly moving in an unseen wind, while he has albino white skin, intense black eyes and sleek black hair.  
The man has a very muscular body and the way that he stands tall in the softly shining sun of the late Long Island morning makes him look amazingly imposing, yet the way that his eyes shine as they look at first me and then Bianca makes me feel as if I am being held by a really large and really happy St. Bernard puppy or something.  
Bianca gasps as she sees the man while at the same time his words register in my mind, my eyes widening as I realize what he said and I ask: "Dad?" The man nods and moves deeper into the cabin, the doors closing behind him and making the fire in the furnace ignite instantly, making Bianca look at it in shock.

I, however, keep my eyes on the man I thought Bianca and I lost before we were send to the Casino and I ask: "What – what are – what are you doing here?" The man smiles at me, yet his eyes look serious and strong and he waves his hand behind him, causing for a chair made out of lava-rocks to appear behind him.  
Bianca and I both have wide eyes now as we see the man sitting down in the throne-like chair and he says: "I'm here because of three reasons. One, the Ancient Laws that prohibit us Gods from contacting our kids has been revoked a few days ago, so I have an eternal free pass to come and see you whenever I feel like."  
This makes me smile, the idea that my dad was prohibited from seeing us making me understand why we were send to that Casino all those years ago and the man goes on: "Second, there is something you should know about the Casino you have been staying at. Something that you will find very, very hard to believe."

This makes me look at my sister and I say: "We just got told that one of our parents is an actual god and faced a monster that most people believe nothing more than a myth. I think we can take it." The man smiles and nods, his eyes showing a pride I haven't seen on any of the faces of the people working at the Casino ever.  
"The Lotus Flower Casino, as I am sure you know, houses many, many different kinds of teens and adults of all kinds of lands and ages. However, have you ever – and I mean ever – seen any of the newly arriving people _age?"_ The man asks and my sister and I again share a look, both of us deep in thought.  
Yet, when I look past her and see a shirt that is blood red-colored, do I again remember the same boy with his broken leg as before and to my shock do I say: "Justin Crestern. He broke his leg when he was nine, but that was a good four years ago. People really don't age when in there." And dad nods before he says:

"No, nobody who lives in the Lotus Casino ever ages. And neither do they realize that they spend more than a few weeks, days or even months in there. I'm sure both of you think you have been there for maybe 2 or 3 years, my children, but the truth is that you were brought there in 1945 – which is 50 years ago."  
Looking at my dad in absolute shock, do I see him whisk his hand in midair, causing for a newspaper to appear there and with a simple hand-motion does he move it over to us, me catching it and my eyes widening as I read the date: _19__th __of August, 1995_. Looking at the date with my eyes wide, do I hear Bianca ask:  
"But – but – but – but _how?"_ And dad calmly answers: "The Lotus flowers. The simple little candies that are flower-shaped and fed to all those that live in the Casino on a Daily Basis. They're covered in a special kind of drug that makes you forget everything you care about and everything you think you want to do."

This shocks my sister and I ask: "So – what's the third reason, dad?" And the man sighs, seeming to suddenly show that he really is immortal as the thousands and thousands of years of his age suddenly show on his face as he sags down in his chair and says: "I really, really wish I didn't have to tell you this, I really do."  
Bianca and I share a worried look at this, me wondering what could be so terrifying that even the God of the Dead would not want to speak about it and then he raises his head and says: "I don't know how much you know of the mythology of Greece, but I am pretty sure you both know who my father used to be, yes?"  
I nod and Bianca answers: "Kronos, Titan of Time." The man nods and says: "After Zeus cut him up and threw him into Tartarus, did this help him win the war between the Gods and the Titans. Since then have I been practically the ruler of all Underworld creatures and those reborn in the depths of the Underworld and Tartarus.  
However, it has now happened twice this very year that two of my more loyal creatures attacked one of your Demigod Siblings. Your cousin, Percy Jackson, who is a Son of my brother, Poseidon. The attackers were a Minotaur and a Fury. It is the Fury's attack that worries me most as she and her sister are supposed to be my most loyal."

This info alone makes me understand why dad seems worried about telling us this and while I go over and sit down on the floor near him, does the man sigh and say: "I got my – sort-of – answer for this mystery a few days ago, when a son of Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge, spoke words that still haunt and worry me to this day."  
Bianca and I share another glance, Bianca now looking quite fearful, while I just feel a lot more worried than I did earlier and dad says: "He said that the two monsters now serve another force. One who is planning – or hoping – to have something that will allow him to conquer us and who also resides in my domain.  
I don't think I need to tell you who I fear this being to be." Bianca and I share yet another glance at this and then we both shake our heads at the man, who smiles and says: "I know you both only just arrived here, but I would very much like it if you could train your hardest and do your best to protect your Fellow Campers.  
The ones I worry for the most are indeed Percy as well as a girl named Thalia Grace and a boy named Harry Juno Black, who are both the son and daughter of Zeus. I fear they will be the biggest target of this being and that he will try and hurt – or worse kill – them the first, because they are children of those who struck him down."

At this I nod, understanding without any doubt why dad would worry about these kids and then dad sighs in relief and says: "The good news is that you have already met one of them; the boy that helped you into camp is Harry and the girl you saw in my brother's cabin is his sister Thalia. Percy you will meet soon enough."  
At this we both nod and then Bianca says: "I – I won't deny that – that all of this really – well – shocks and frightens me, but – but on the other hand does it make – make a whole lot of sense and – and if training can help me protect Nico as well as these other kids then – then I'll make you proud, dad." And I nod in agreement with her.  
Dad smiles at the both of us, his eyes now warm and smoldering like a warm fire and then suddenly Bianca and I get shocked as we hear a loud horn, making us turn to the back of our cabin and I say: "That must be the sound Harry was talking about." But when I turn back to the door of our cabin – is my father suddenly gone.

* * *

_**And that is the chapter!  
**__**Nico and Bianca have arrived at Camp and Hades has spilled his worries with his newly reunited kids. But will Nico and Bianca be able to get comfortable at this new environment when they already know of the threat that is looming over everyone's heads? And how will they respond to meeting Percy and Thalia?  
**__**Next chapter will surely cover that and after that will we have the first Cabin of Campers moving to Olympus to meet with their Divine Parent and discovering the surprise that made the Gods decide to cancel Capture the Flag for just a little while longer. Do know that, after this first visit we will be making a time jump of several weeks.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**For Rules, check Chapter 01**_


	10. Processing Information

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So the poll currently has 32 votes with 15 votes for Remain Friends, 12 votes for Grow Apart and 5 votes for Become Rivals. Because of this did I decide that I will put Annabeth back into the story and will just let my writing show which of the first two chances it wants to go. This means they will either grow closer or remain civil.  
**__**Also, I want to sincerely for the sake of this chapter. First of I have been really busy this month and didn't realize how quickly the end was nearing until I suddenly noticed how it was already the twentieth and all of my stories still needed a chapter update. Second, my interest currently lies with categories other than PJ.  
**__**Sorry about that,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Processing Information**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"Hey Harry, what do you think happened to those two?" My sister asks as she and Percy join me at the table of Zeus at the eating pavilion and when I look at the table of Hades, do I see that both the girl and what I can only assume is her younger brother both look as if they have just been told that they don't belong at Camp.  
Both of them have deep frowns and worried looks on their faces and while I turn back to my sister and shrug as I say: "I don't know. The girl did look hesitant when she came here, but her brother looked as if he was all in for it." Then Ethan joins us and takes a glance at the two seated at the dark hard-wooden table as he asks:  
"You think Lord Hades visited them about that hunch of his or something?" And instantly all three of us look at the two siblings in shock before I mutter: "That's probably it. Hades was after all willing to fight Percy for their rights to be here, so he must think very highly of them." The others nod and then Nico notices us.

The boy looks up and smiles slightly, making me smile back before he suddenly notices how everyone has something on their plates and that they are heading for the brazier in the midst of the pavilion. I then look down at the plates of the two and smile as their plates are still empty, proving they have yet to visit the Buffet table.  
I turn back to Nico and then motion for the Buffet table with my head, the boy looking before he smiles back at me gratefully and I say: "Let's get some food so we can ask them. Maybe we can get them to come over to one of our cabins after dinner." My friends and sibling nod and we all head over to the buffet table.  
Once there I make sure that Nico and I stand next to each other in line and I whisper: "You okay with us visiting your cabin about why you look so worried? Or would you rather visit one of ours?" And while Bianca, who stands behind Nico, looks shocked, does Nico show me a small smile as he says: "Let's go to yours."

I nod at the boy and then, as I put some steak and a few beans on my plate, do I whisper back: "Want to join us at the Zeus Table? There really aren't any rules saying you need to eat at your own, you know. The councilors just want us starting at our own table so they can be sure that everyone has come down for dinner."  
The boy smiles, his whole face looking like a child that just woke up on Christmas morning and Bianca says: "We'd like that. Are you sure your father will accept that?" Making me roll my eyes and say: "Hey, according to legend, dad and Uncle Poseidon shared a bond of paranoia and still Percy sits at the same table as me."  
Making Nico snicker as a soft rumble of thunder passes over head and I shout: "Oh come on, I was joking." Making for a small bit of wind to blow from behind me, causing for my hair to blow in my face, a clear sign that my dad doesn't feel insulted and is just playing with me. To this I shake my head and smile up at the sky.

_**An hour later**_

Ethan practically demanded that he too comes along to this meeting and for some reason I feel very comfortable with having him around and that's not just because this strange, dangerous event has something to do with someone wanting to get revenge on our parents. Yet I don't tell the boy this and just nod at him.  
I introduced the boy to the Hades kids and while Bianca was a little intimidated by the missing eye, does she not comment on this and do we all seat ourselves on chairs that the Nymphs actually put in my cabin before I came in, the chairs all set around the fireplace in the middle of our cabin and I sigh before I ask:

"So what happened? I know you guys got quite the shock when you came here, but I really thought you were in for all this, Nico." The boy sighs, proving me right and then Bianca says: "Our father visited us after we found a whole wardrobe of cloths ready for us." Making Percy, Thalia and me look at Ethan in shock.  
The two Hades kids look at the boy as well and Nico asks: "What?" To which the blue eyed boy sighs and says: "As son of Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge, can I already sense and sometimes even predict things that are bound to happen, especially when they concern someone who wants to get revenge over someone else.  
This happened when all the kids of Camp Half-Blood got claimed sometime ago and since then have we been pretty much on guard. We just figured your mood was due to you meeting your father, because he admitted to having certain suspicions back when the kids were claimed. I guess our own suspicions were correct?"

The kids nod and then Nico shocks the sun right out of the sky for me as he says: "Dad thinks Kronos is making a Second Return." And instantly it feels as if the very air around us all has stopped moving, as if time itself has slowed tremendously and our lungs are no longer capable of taking in the necessary oxygen.  
We all look at the two kids in clear shock and the two of them nod as Bianca says: "Dad really worries over whatever it was that Ethan said, about the Fury and the Minotaur now serving that other person, who is hoping to get that something that will allow him to conquer everyone, including those living in Dad's domain."  
This in itself makes Thalia shiver and before I can even move has Percy already wrapped an arm around her, making me smile as the two have been growing closer ever since Thalia got freed from the tree she was in. I then look back at the two Hades kids, my eyes skimming over Ethan for some reason before I ask:

"So your dad thinks that Kronos managed to convince the Minotaur and the Fury to serve him instead of your dad?" The two nod and Nico says: "And he fears that the attacks that the two dealt to Percy won't stop with just him. He asked us to make sure we train hard, so we can help protect all three of you. You, Thalia and Percy."  
"Why us?" Percy asks and I say: "Because we're kids of the Big Three. Those are the three most powerful Gods and the three who worked closest together in dad's effort to take down Kronos. We're practically a revived version of those who took him all of his power. He wants us to make sure we can't do what our dads did."  
This makes Percy pull Thalia closer, while Bianca and Nico nod, the both of them and Thalia very white, while Percy and I have regained our colors and are looking very angry and very determined and then I sigh and say: "Annabeth is going to hate me." Everyone looks at me in shock and I look up, hating myself as I say:

"Kronos hasn't just converted the Minotaur and the Fury to his side, he's converted someone else as well – a – a Demigod." The others look shocked and Ethan nods as he says: "Yes, I – I have no doubt that – that Luke is also working for Kronos. He hates his father and has done so for years. It'd be only too easy for Kronos to convert him."  
And while I hate how easily Ethan speaks about the boy that, until recently, was his Cabin's Councilor, do I nod nonetheless and say: "And I have no doubt that Luke will be the one who will bring Kronos whatever it is he wants." Only then Percy gasps in shock and says: "He wants some kind of Bolt."

We all look at him and he says: "When I got attacked by the Fury, she told me that she wouldn't harm me or put me into any more trouble with the class if I just got her the Bolt. She told me she only considered me a bad boy because I wasn't living up to the constant hints she had been sending me, but I never even noticed those."  
He then looks at me and asks: "Does anyone here know anything about a bolt that could restore Kronos to full power?" But while the boy speaks his tale, do I turn grim with realization and shake my head as I say: "No, but I do know of a weapon that can make Kronos even more powerful than he is, cut into pieces or not."

Everyone, bar Thalia, now looks at me expectantly, Thalia herself as grim as I feel and we chorus: "The Master Bolt. Father's greatest and most significant weapon. The very bolt that makes thunderstorms possible." Everyone looks shocked and I nod as I say: "They all have one, you know. All members of the Big Three.  
Dad has his Master Bolt, Poseidon has his Trident and your dad has the Helmet of Invisibility, which he uses to hunt down those whose lifelines are about to be snapped. All three weapons are definitely powerful, but if Kronos gets the Master Bolt, he can strike down on both Camp Half Blood and on Olympus itself.  
No one, mortal or God, will be safe as the Master Bolt is the pure power of all natural electricity. He could strike at all those who remain loyal to the Gods instead of him and he can even shoot Olympus right out of the sky. It would fall down on the Empire State Building and damage the Gods as well as kill thousands of mortals."

"But how is Luke supposed to even get that thing?" Percy asks shocked and then we all whiten as I think: "The weekend visits. Luke will probably plan his heist during the visit of the Hermes Cabin. We have to let the Gods know!" And instantly Thalia shouts: "Percy, summon some water from the sound. NOW PERCY!"  
The boy complies and summons a large glob of water, which I take over with my wand and move to float above the fireplace, Thalia lighting it with a bit of lightning herself. The water then starts to dampen and Thalia quickly throws a drachma inside it, as she says: "Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offer."  
And when the drachma disappears into the damp mist, which then turns into the seven colors of the rainbow, do I quickly shout: "Sirius Black, come to me!" And to my utter relief do I not just see my mum, but is the man also seated in the lap of my dad, the two of them seated in the study room of the palace I was shown weeks ago.

The two notice the rainbow and instantly they're in front of it, the happy, loving faces that they had before now replaced with worried frowns and dad says: "Harry, Thalia, why are you messaging us?" And I quickly explain them the whole story, from meeting Nico and Bianca to the discoveries and conclusions we just discussed.  
The two of them turn stern and worried and I say: "Dad, you have to make sure that Hermes pays close attention to Luke during their weekend. Keep the Master Bolt at home and make sure Luke can't get to the path leading to it. We can't let Kronos get your signature weapon, dad, we just can't." Dad nods and says:  
"Don't worry, my little Thunder. I won't let Luke get the Bolt and I won't let anything ruin the surprise we have for you guys. We'll keep the Bolt indoors until we have a better idea. Thank you all, I am very proud of you for figuring this out. I – I just wish you didn't have to solve mysteries like you did in Britain."

And while his words make me feel hurt over the betrayal of Ron all over again and while it makes a pang of loss hit my heart over Hermione and a few others who were my friends, do I still nod at dad and ask: "Are we still third to go visit Olympus?" The man nods and I smile as I say: "Alright, dad, I can't wait."  
And the happy smile that he had on his face earlier returns as he says: "Neither can I, son. Your mum and I really miss you. Fifteen years apart aren't caught up just like that, you know." I nod and then wipe my hand through the vision, ending the connection and whispering a small oath of gratitude to Iris before I say:  
"Well, at least now we can be sure that the Bolt will be safe. If it stays at home when the Hermes kids visit, then at least Luke can't try and get his hands on it. Kronos will have to wait just that little bit longer – to never." Yet while we all laugh, does a shrill voice suddenly shout: "How could you!" Making us look at the door.

* * *

_**Oh-oh!  
**__**Who could that be? Yeah right, like you guys don't already know. This ending is practically the whole reason I had my poll up and while I do apologize for not putting a reference to the poll in the AN for Settling And More News, I didn't realize how many people would vote until I suddenly had my box full of them.  
**__**Anyway, next chapter will be the confrontation, a little bit of planning and the visit of the Apollo Cabin to Olympus, though I might change that for Zeus and Sirius discussing plans to make sure the Bolt stays safe. I do have some plans in mind, thank the Marauder that is Sirius, but those will have to wait until the Zeus Cabin visit.  
**__**See you next month,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**For Rules, Check Chapter 01**_


	11. Going Home Angry

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, I made my decision. So far the choice for Harry and Annabeth to Grow Apart has had the upper hand with either one or two votes and personally, with how the story is going, do I agree on this as the winning vote. It could very well be that Remain Friends will increase in votes, but for now – oh well.  
**__**You agree,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11  
**__**Going Home Angry**_

_**Thalia's POV**_

I know Harry and the others didn't see her, but I did hear the door to our cabin open after I had told Percy to call for some water and we had used it to Iris-Message my and Harry's father and while I hate how it has to be Annabeth that had followed Percy's summoned water here, do I wish she would prove herself a daughter of Athena.  
Instead of that, does the girl seem too angered with Harry for distrusting Luke to think straight, something I can't fully fault her over as Luke had been her hero since we all first met all those years ago, yet it seems as if that hero-worshiping of days long past is now mixing with her teenage hormones, making a bad combo.

The girl is standing in the entrance to our cabin, her actual dagger in her hand and she says: "I saw Poseidon's magic coming here so I thought I should come and protect Thalia from Seaweed Brain over here and now I come and find that you're still on your paranoia spree against one of the best people in all of Camp?  
How could you?" The girl shrieks, yet while Percy's _Hey_ had been overshadowed by Annabeth raising her voice, do I roll my eyes and decide that enough is enough. Annabeth had come to me and taken me apart from Harry shortly after he had revived me and had tried warning me about Harry and his danger to Luke.  
Naturally I had disbelieved her, but now I see that, due to her hero-worshipping and her hormones making her have a crush on Kronos' main follower, she is just blind to all of Luke's faults and the danger he currently poses to Camp – and even to her and her friends. And so, while the others look shocked, do I ask:

"Sorry to ask, Annabeth, but since when does a Daughter of Zeus have to be protected against a Son of Poseidon? And more importantly, when exactly did I ask for the protection of a Daughter of Athena when I have my own brother at my side at all times?" The girl looks shocked and affronted, yet I couldn't care less and say:  
"I know you're a stubborn creature of habit, Annabeth, I've known that my whole life and so I get that you want for the friendship we had outside of Camp to continue now that all of us are at Camp. However, circumstances – and more importantly people – change and that makes it so that some friendships stay and some go."  
"SO YOU PICK HIM OVER ME?" Annabeth shouts in pure fury, but then suddenly she gets blows out, making me turn to my brother who is glaring with the fury of a thunderstorm and with his entire body tense, proving he is holding back on his actual powers, does he move past us all and out of the cabin.

At the doorway, does he keep standing, his hands on either of the large double doors as he says: "I had a friend like you once, Annabeth Chase, and he turned out to be a back-stabbing, double-crossing, jealous, self-centered, prat. I made the mistake of spending 5 years as his friend – I will not let Thalia make the same mistake.  
I am not saying she should pick between me and you, I am saying that you should accept that friendship, loyalty and trust – is not for one person only." And with that he slams the door, Annabeth's wide eyes being the last thing we see of her before Harry storms back and actually climbs through the window in the back cabin wall.

Percy, Nico, Bianca and I all share looks with each other and while I know that we are all wondering where Harry is planning to go to relieve stress and let go on his powers, do we quickly climb through the same window, Nico needing a bit of a hand as he is just too short to properly jump down from the other end before we follow my brother.  
And to my relief does this decision turn out to be the right one as Harry, his face set in a stone mask of fury, his footsteps causing the grass under his feet to stand up as if touched by static electricity and an aura of wind blowing practically everyone a good feet away from him which shocks them, is moving straight for the sound.  
Running after my brother, as he is walking a regular pace, but still managing to stay several feet ahead of us as if running himself, do I look at Percy and the brown haired boy nods, his face aimed for where Harry is going and his eyes sharp as he seems to focus his full power on the watery surface, wishing to bend it to his will.

Yet this seems unnecessary as the power that apparently allows Harry to move to the Sound without anyone getting in his way also allows Harry to walk above the water and the minute he reaches shore, do his feet start to float above surface, Harry himself not even consciously aware of this as he just keeps walking.  
By now, many people look at Harry shocked, yet while he walked did something happen that makes me hear Nico snicker as Luke had actually tried getting to Harry, yet the power surrounding him had done more than just push him away, it had launched him off his feet and made him land in the Strawberry fields with a scream of fear.  
Many of the Hermes Cabin goers and several of Luke's friends had been shocked to death by seeing this, yet Nico had snickered at seeing it, Bianca had whispered: "A fair warning, if you ask me." And Ethan had a look of happy acceptance on his face, before we had all focused back on our previous and more important target.

Once Harry had started walking on the water had Percy reached out to the Sound itself and had he caused for an actual bubble of air and water to grow around us, our feet off the ground and our faces only a few inches from the surface, allowing us to breath under water and clearly see my brother and wherever it is he planned to go to.  
The black-haired teen had travelled over the watery surface for a good couple of hours and to our shock had we actually passed a large scale of land on our right for some time before he had set foot at a harbor, Percy making the bubble disappear and turn back into vapor once we arrived on shore ourselves.  
Yet Harry's anger still seemed to burn strong and to make matters worse had it even seemed as if arriving here had given him a new reason to be angry as his eyes had practically burned with a furious rage and he had left straight for the city ahead, traveling through it and seemingly only caring for passing through.  
This had happened throughout several towns and cities and while I had used a little Aero-kinesis to grab some fruits and vegetables off of trees and out of a few shops, had we continued traveling, going for a full day and arriving in a very busy and very thriving city the next morning, Harry's temper apparently fueling his body.

Finally, when we arrive here, does Bianca gasp as she looks at a street sign and says: "We're in London. Harry travelled all the way back to England out of nothing but pure anger." This makes me and Percy share a shocked look and while I wonder who here angers my brother so, do we still follow him as he travels.  
Harry's feet seem to know exactly where to go as he moves himself to an abandoned business street with several large square towers and high buildings all made of grey stone, which makes the red-painted telephone booth standing on the street stand out like a sore thumb, yet this seems to be Harry's actual destination.

The boy uses his wind power to make the door slam open and close as he enters and I quickly press myself against the glass of the windows, seeing him press certain numbers on the telephone before he says something I cannot here in the device and to my shock does a small badge fall out of the slot that is usually used for change.  
Then something else happens and this makes me realize that this telephone booth is magical as the inside of the booth actually drops itself into the ground, a second booth looking like a twin to the other dropping from the ceiling and taking its place, shocking my friends, but making me determined to instantly follow my brother.  
I pull the door open and quickly press the same digits as I saw my brother press, yet to my shock does this make an electronic voice ask: "Welcome, guest, to the Ministry for Magic. Please state your name and reason for visit." And while my friends move in with me and look around for the voice in shock, do I answer:

"Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo and Ethan Nakamura. We're on a trip from the US to visit family." And five badges with our names and the words _foreign visitors_ fall from the change slot as the voice says: "Welcome visitors, please remember to have your wand checked at the registration desk."  
And with that does the same happen as what we saw with Harry. The whole booth shakes and trembles and while this happens, do I slowly see the outside world grow up higher and higher, the booth itself descending into the earth of London and down a shaft that is apparently lit by magical beams of light every few miles.  
My friends and I put our badges on and Nico asks: "What do they mean with wands?" And while waiting for the descending to end, do I say: "Harry's birthmother as you saw is actually a man. He's a wizard and through him, Harry is one too. We're currently at the Ministry for Magic of Britain – or at least entering it."

"So witches and wizards still exist and use wands?" Bianca asks shocked and then the pipe ends and my eyes widen as I say: "See for yourself." Making the others gaze at what I'm seeing and making their eyes widen as well at the sight that greets them as our booth slowly moves down the new hallway we've entered.  
A giant hallway made of pure deep green stone with what looks like gold cement keeping the bricks together and with a large round room at the end of the hallway, a statue of pure gold standing in the middle of this round room and the statue itself acting as a fountain. Yet the most shocking of it all is the people.  
Hundreds of humans and what look like half-humans and even creatures that don't look fully human are standing in the hallway, a large empty pathway in the middle of them indicating that Harry's powers are still active and that they caused the same thing as they did at Camp and to my shock are some people even wet.  
I look further and to my amusement, do I see several people, most of them looking mostly human, pulling themselves out of the fountain and using wands, all made of different kinds of wood, to dry themselves off, all of them muttering under their breaths in anger and indignation as they do so and help each other out.

"No doubt about it, Harry was definitely here." Ethan says and Nico follows: "Let's follow the empty path before it fills up. If we don't we might never find Harry again." To this I nod and the minute the booth trembles to indicate that it landed on the floor, does Percy push the door open and do we move down the pathway.  
Many of those that had been blown back look at us in shock and I quickly tell them: "Don't worry, we're here to help." Before I move on and over to where the pathway leads to the staircase, my eyes wide when I see that someone is actually dangling off the railing, his voice shouting for others to help him back up.

My heart stops in shock at the fact that my brother almost threw someone down several floors and to my relief does Percy aim a hand for the fountain, a beam of water flowing out and moving to wrap itself around the man's torso before pulling him up, back on the floor and then vanishing back into the fountain itself.  
The man's cloths are wet, yet his eyes are wide with shock and I ask: "Are you alright? Sorry for my brother, he seems to be on the path of war.""And with good reason too, I'd say." A strong, deep and slightly gruffly sounding voice suddenly says from behind me and we all look back into the large atrium looking room.  
A man with an army's jacket, who has his brown hair cut military style and who has a pair of sunglasses on has somehow managed to ride an actual motorcycle into the atrium, the vehicle parked sideways on the open path as its rider smirks at us, his gaze making me feel angry for reasons I can't even understand.

"Lord Ares, does thy know why our brother and friend is on this route?" Ethan then asks and while my eyes turn wide at the fact that I am standing in front of the God of War himself, does the brutal looking man nod and say: "I sure do, little Thunder decided it's time for some revenge of his own. He's his mother's kid, alright."  
"Wait, you mean he's after that back-stabber of his?" I ask in shock and when Ares nods, do I ask: "Why? I thought Harry wasn't ready to come back yet." The God shrugs and says: "I guess you can blame me, Thunder Lass. I've been sensing that brother of yours feeling a need for revenge and then settling down for weeks now.  
Thought it high time he gets those feelings out of his system already, especially if what Uncle from Down Under believes is indeed true." This makes me and my friends share a concerned look, to which the man says: "Which by looking at your mugs I'd have to say it is. Only better than that little Boy Thunder gets this out of his system."

Yet while the man makes his motorcycle roar with its steaming engine, many of those around us slapping their hands on their ears with screams of shock, does he then vanish with vehicle and all as the smoke that the motorcycle emits covers the entire vehicle and rider before vanishing into thin air with its passengers.  
"That sure is a way to go." Nico then says, but I am no longer looking at the trail left by the God of War. Instead I have my focus on the staircase aiming downstairs and I whisper: "Harry deserves his revenge, to that I agree, but – what will happen to him when the emotions Ares is making him feel wear off?"  
And while the others now also look down worriedly, does Ethan ask: "Sir, where is Ron Weasley being held?" And the man cringes as he says: "He's not being held here. The Ministry put all three Weasleys under House Arrest at the Burrow. They've had everything of value taken and then got locked up there.  
The only visitor they have is a House Elf that is under strict loyalty to Madam Bones and she has a fealty with House Potter, so the House Elf will do everything the Weasleys ask it to, but then the opposite way." To this I nod and Ethan says: "That's a pretty good punishment, though I doubt Harry will like it when he finds out."

This makes both me and my friends and those who have come to surround us cringe and I sigh and ask: "So where are the dungeons around here?" And the man answers: "Just keep moving down. Once the staircases stop turn left and then right and you'll be there." I nod and thank the man and then we all move down.  
Hoping beyond hope that I am not too late to stop my brother on his hate induced rampage, do I suddenly hear a furious shout from down below before a storm wind blows me and the others against the outer wall of the staircases and Nico states the obvious in his dazed state as he says: "Well, Harry knows the truth."  
And immediately do we all get up and move back into the Atrium, the same pathway showing us that Harry is even more furious than before as the diameter of the path is even wider than before and strangely enough leads to one of the many fireplaces stationed against the outer walls of the hallway room.

Yet then the fireplace next to it lights up green and a wizard steps out, his eyes turning wide when he sees what has happened here and I see the same man who helped us before now leaning over a security desk with one arm slung over the desk. I rush over to the man and ask: "Where did you say those Weasleys were at?"  
"The Burrow. Just shout it when you enter the fireplace and the floo powder will take you there. Don't worry, the fireplaces here have an endless amount that is magically thrown in whenever one steps into them." I nod, amazed at this form of magic, but too worried over my brother to really care for it and lead the others to the fireplace.  
There I step in and say: "Hang on tight, THE BURROW!" And the fire below my feet bursts up in green flames, surrounding us and making me feel as if I am bursting through a really long sliding pipe at a playground, the sound of the wind rushing past me making me keep focused while the others shout in astonishment.

I keep my face aimed for the sky the entire time, but then suddenly the wind brushing past us stops and a second one pushes me in the back, making me roll onto a wooden floor and making me release the hands of the others as they all fall down with me and we all tumble out of the strange method of Wizarding traveling.  
I look up from where I rolled on into a crouched position and instantly see something that worries me. Harry, his full form surrounded by funnel winds, his feet two feet off the ground and his hair blowing in every direction while he glares at two males and an elder female who are all cowering in a corner under his glare.

"You lowlife bastards! You knew! You knew I cared for you! That I respected you! That I wanted to give my entire fortune just to be one of you! And all those feelings! All those feelings of care, of respect, of trust – WERE FAKED! THEY WERE FAKE AND THEY WERE MADE BY YOU! YOU FAKED MY EMOTIONS!"  
The three tremble and squeak in fear as Harry shouts at them, his shouts accompanied by gusts of wind that shoot from him and actually attack the three before him, cutting into their robes and into their skins, making small bleeding cuts appear and making the three mewl in pain before my brother goes on and says:

"You tried creating me! You tried making me into some kind of robot. You didn't care for me as a person! Neither of you ever did. Yet I did. I cared. I cared for you. I respected you. I trusted you. Or – or – or – or did – did I? Did I ever really feel any of – of this?" And with that the thing I dreaded the most happens.  
The winds recede and Harry gets dropped back onto the ground, yet the minute his feet touch the wooden floor, do his legs sag out from under him, his hair now messier than ever before as the wind is no longer moving it in every single direction and covering his face as he lowers it to the ground with pain clear in his eyes.  
Yet, where his eyes were alight with fury, a need for revenge and a thirst to get even before are they now empty and hollow, the color drained from the iris. Harry's whole body, which had proven him to be a Prince of Olympus before, now looks like someone who has just been told that his whole family was murdered or something.

Yet, while I feel terribly for my brother, did I already see something like this coming and before any of the three Weasleys can respond more than look at each other, do I move over, pulling my own sword out of its scabbard and standing before my brother with a furious look in my eyes, telling them: "Don't try a thing."  
The two males and the elder female cower before my glare and I hiss: "Percy, make another Iris message. Call someone who knew Harry from here. Tell them Harry needs a new living address for the time being." My friend nods and I look at Bianca, Nico and Ethan, all three of them coming to join me a moment later.

I keep my eyes on the three in the corner, my glare on them telling them how angry I am with what they have caused my brother and I can sense that the three around me feel the same as Bianca and Nico actually make me feel as if someone is walking over my grave, their auras of Death coming out thanks to their anger.  
This makes me want to shiver as I stand next to them, Bianca on my side and Nico on her other, yet I keep in mind who I have behind me and this allows me to remain strong, my relief great when I hear Percy calling for the man named Arthur Weasley, who I know is the father of the two boys and the husband of the woman.  
The man himself seems shocked to see an Iris message and even more so to see the Burrow, yet Percy doesn't allow for his shock to overwhelm him as he quickly explains the situation and asks: "Where can we bring, Harry? Camp doesn't have a fireplace like your Ministry does." And to my relief does the man seem calm as he says:

"Leave it to me." Before he apparently seems to know how to end the Iris message as I can, from the corner of my eye, see the rainbow disappear, Percy's face showing shock, worry and a slight bit of confusion before he turns to us and turns off the tap that he used to make the call before joining us with his sword in hand.  
Yet only a few minutes later does something happen that shocks me as I hear a pop from behind me before I see a creature with long ears and tennis-ball like eyes appear there and say: "Dobby always be protecting Harry Potter sir. Him and friends." And before I know what's happening has the creature taken us out of the Burrow.

_**WOW, okay?  
**__**That happened! But seriously, this SOOOO didn't go according to plan. I just made this go like this because of one of the rules that you can find at Chapter 1 which states that Harry is to have a breakdown after finding out what the Weasleys did and I really felt it would be best to have this happen before the big reveal.  
**__**So sorry, but the big surprise that Hera mentioned in one of the first chapters is going to be postponed a little longer as right now Harry is going to need his sister and his UK friends to get his confidence and his belief in others and himself back. This might take 1 chapter, it might take a few, I am not sure yet.  
**__**Also, where it comes to Annabeth, she will be angry, but by the time Harry and the others have returned, will she have calmed down and accepted that, while she wants to keep her friendship with Thalia, she doesn't want to get between Thalia and her brother, yet Harry's problems with Luke are just too much for her.  
**__**This might change once it becomes public that Luke makes his second attempt at the Bolt – the first having been at the last Winter Solstice and having failed, but that is still quite some time away, so until then will it be up to you and up to the poll. It might be that I will keep them civil with each other, it might not.  
**__**Who knows,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For Rules, check chapter 01.**_


	12. You Can Care

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So the poll has been closed and while it was pretty close, has the poll now gathered 53 votes, 26 votes for Staying Civil, 20 votes for Grow Closer and 7 votes for Becoming Enemies. However, I am a very Poll kind of person, so I have a new poll on my account, this one concerning a CR story of mine called Rituals and Reading.  
**__**Thanks for voting,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For Rules, check chapter 01**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
**__**You Can Care**_

_**Hermione's POV**_

It's been some time since Harry's trial, the same from which he disappeared after it had been settled that he was actually innocent and after it was discovered that four of the seven Weasleys were actual traitors to Harry and using magic to control him and steal from him, so what happened just five minutes ago still shocks me.

Out of absolutely no where do Harry, Dobby the House Elf, a girl that looks like Harry, but then a little older, a young boy and slightly older girl who both look as if they just came from a graveyard or something, a boy of Harry's age with sea-green eyes and a boy who has an eye-patch appear in the middle of our kitchen.  
Yet while others are shocked at their sudden appearance do my eyes instantly land on Harry and my heart reaches out to him the minute I see his state as he looks as if he just lost Sirius to the Dementors or something, making me and Remus shooting out of our seats and move to crouch on the floor besides him, me softly asking:

"Harry, what happened?" But the boy has his eyes aimed at the floor, his whole body slack and his eyes, which have changed from their usual emerald green into pure sky-blue, vague and unseeing. This gaze of his, the way that he looks at the floor as if seeing his closest friend having died in front of him makes me even more worried.  
"There was an incident." The girl besides me then says and when I look at her, I can see that she has the same blue eyes as Harry, even though her style is much more goth-like than Harry and she says: "A friend of mine behaved like your ex-friend to Harry and me and it made Harry decide to get even with those traitors.  
Only, when he came to confront them, did his anger get replaced with – well, this." The girl sighs at the end, her voice telling me she had expected something like this and then Remus asks: "Did they get their due?" But the girl shrugs and says: "Harry cut into them slightly with gusts of wind, but else he only shouted at them.  
That is, until he started doubting his own words and himself. Then he let go off all of his powers and sagged in like this. We Iris-messaged Sirius and he got this little being here to get us here. Though I can't say for sure I know where we are right now." The girl ends unsure and Remus hands her and the others the usual note.

"Read it, memorize it, burn it." He says with a clear voice and while by now some of the others have calmed down from their shock at the sudden appearance of the teens, do the five of them quickly do as said before, to my shock, the youngest of the girls, the one that looks like she's the daughter of a mortician, burns it in her hand.  
Everyone looks at the girl and she says: "Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades and controller of Fiendfyre, nice to meet you all." And with that the others also introduce themselves, the brown-haired boy being Percy, who is Son of Poseidon, the boy with the eye-patch being Ethan, son of Nemesis and the youngest boy being Nico, son of Hades.  
Yet it's the girl besides Harry that both shocks and elates me as she says: "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and elder sister to Harry. he controls the wind part, whereas I have more of dad's thunder magic under my control. And trust me, it was very hard not to blast that house apart when I was around those three bastards."

But then I notice something that confuses me and I ask: "Wait, three? I thought four of the Weasleys had betrayed Harry." And then a voice as powerful as a clasp of thunder sounds from behind me as it says: "There were, but Ginerva has also had a personal hand in Harrison's torture by the hands of those Mortals named the Dursleys.  
Therefore, we consider her a more serious threat to Harrison and took her in for personal punishment, though the entire council has yet to properly agree over a united punishment so far." And when I turn around, do I see a man with long black hair, grey and black beard and the same electrical blue eyes as Harry and Thalia.  
Shocked to have the actual Lord of the Gods in front of me, does the entire room bow before the God, but the man shakes his head and says: "As long as you are loyal to my son and swear to work against those four will none of you have to bow before me." Which makes most of us smile as the man moves forward.

Yet behind him, do I see Sirius appear from what looks like an indoor rainbow and when we look at him, does he shrug and say: "Power of Iris, power of Zeus. You can't deny you wouldn't have used it too if you worried for your own kid." And while most of the adults around me nod, does Sirius join us on the floor with Harry.  
Thalia has moved a little to the side by now and I quickly do the same to allow the two parents closer contact with their son, yet even the presence of his own parents seems to go unnoticed by my friend and Sirius sighs as he says: "Looks like our little Wind-elf is fighting an inner battle. We better stay here for when he comes to."  
This makes me even more worried and then Sirius moves over to the window to open it and once it's open, does Zeus show us yet another bit of his power as he actually summons a long stream of clouds right from the air pulling it close to his person before using his hands to mold it into a comfortable cloud recliner chair.  
Sirius then gets his wand out and uses it to make Harry float a little above the floor and to my slight worry, slight relief does the Lord of the Sky then move the recliner under his son before Sirius lowers Harry back down, yet even the transition from sitting on a hard wooden floor to a cloud like substance does not ruse Harry even a bit.

The King of Gods then summons more clouds to him and makes more recliners, which he puts down next to the recliner his son is dazing off in and while Thalia takes the one on Harry's left, do the parents take the one on the right, Sirius on the one closest to his son and the twins, other Demigods, Remus and I quickly take the others.  
The other adults keep their gazes on us for just a little longer, but the twins wave them off and Professor Dumbledore, who had finally decided to come over and tell us what happened at the trial, takes to the signal of the two redheads and restarts the conversations with those we we're sitting at the table with.  
Yet, while I can hear their conversations and while I take what the Headmaster tells us about Hermes, the Lord of the Gods and the Weasleys and what happened to them at the hearing some time ago and store it in my memory for later, do my eyes keep themselves on one thing; on the friend I feared I had lost to our other friend being a traitor.

_**Harry's POV**_

My body has sagged down after my powers and inner strength left me and while part of me feels aware of a familiar squeaky voice coming from somewhere near me before I feel a kind of magic I have never felt before, but that also feels like Port Key, yet even this I only feel slightly, my mind and heart somewhere else.  
My body, however, still feels and so I still feel it when others gather themselves around me, when two warm, familiar presences appear near me and when my body gets lifted off the floor before suddenly getting gently dropped onto something of which the feeling reminds me of when I am on my Firebolt flying through the sky.  
Yet while I do feel it, do I not acknowledge it as I am just, mentally and emotionally, too focused on something completely different: the last question I asked the three people that, until some time ago, have been controlling and ruling my life, while keeping me in the dark about this by pretending to care for me and being my friends.  
This thought, this fact that these three people – and one other who had not been present when I confronted the others – didn't just steal from me and curse me to make me obey even their smallest requests and orders, but also cursed me to make me believe as if they cared for and as if I was to care for them – that is what hits me.

That is what makes me see them before me, in my mind's eye. That is what makes me see my best friend, his tall lanky frame standing before me, the advice he always gave me throughout the years and the way that he always stood beside me sounding in my head, while in front of me he just laughs honingly and with sadistic glee.  
That is what makes me see the elder one of the boys, his tall frame and horned glasses glaring down at me while his voice constantly changes from the helpful advice he gave me in the first three years we knew each other to the honing insults he threw at me thanks to his job at the Ministry and the trouble with the Tournament.  
That is what makes me see the eldest of the females, the woman that has constantly mothered over me and that now stands over me as if she wants to give me her famous bear-like hugs, while at the same time all I can see in her eyes is the greed that she feels for my money and the status I can give her and the three other thieves.  
And worst of all, is why I see her, the youngest of them. The girl who has been pretending to be a fan girl who slowly grew into being a friend, when all she really wants is for me to be abused and malleable, so that when she _takes_ the title Mrs. Potter, I'll be nothing but her sex/money slave; her sinful laughter echoing in my head.

Feeling as if I am crouched down on myself in a circle existing out of their mentally visual forms, their mental spirits standing around me, their faces portraying one side of them, my head repeating to me all the good times I've spend with them, while around us all the terrible things they did to me are echoing like within a cave.  
Feeling myself slinking at the onslaught of this all, the facial features of the four bastards constantly changing between their so-called care and their actual emotions for me, makes me feel weaker and weaker, smaller and smaller, more and more insignificant than even Vernon has ever been able to make me feel as I think:  
"They don't matter. They made me have to pretend to care. I don't have to care for them. I should not care for them. I cannot care for them. I cannot care for them or – or anything. Not for them, not for myself, not for my money, not for my fame, not for –." But here I stop as I cannot finish that thought and instead of that, do I think:  
"No, I – I should care. For myself. I belong. I deserve to belong – don't I?" And while I try very hard to push the images of these four away with the memories of my reunion with my actual family and all the good times I had at Camp, do I feel myself almost incapable and this makes only one thought escape my lips.

_**Zeus' POV**_

"Can I care?" Those three words escape my son's lips after almost half an hour of him sitting in his cloud-recliner and while they shock some of the teens around me, does it make Thalia move closer to her brother in feared concern, yet when I see a hint of awareness shine in my son's eyes, do I instantly respond to this.  
I lie a single hand on my son's shoulder, the glint in his eyes returning, but less strong as before as I softly ask: "Do you care for us, son?" And while the glint now seems to come back stronger, causing for my son's eyes to look like the morning sun just after the sun has fully risen before his head moves only ever so slightly.  
Taking this as a good sign as it proves that whatever battle Harry is fighting with himself within his mind and heart, he seems to be winning it and while adding the power of thunder to my voice just to make sure I can get through to him, do I still keep my tone soft and caring to make sure I don't scare my son off or away:  
"Then you can care, Harry. You just have to start anew on deciding who to care for. But you can care, Harry, you _can care._" And these words seem to do the trick as Harry shakes his head very lightly, so little even I barely see it before he looks around and while he seems shocked at his surroundings, does he turn to me and ask:

"Dad?" But I just smile at him, having taken Sirius' seat when I heard Harry speak while the man had been overcome with his emotions to hear his son ask such a question and I hug the boy close, feeling happier than ever that the Ancient Law is finally down as I whisper: "It'll take time, Harry, I know it will, but you'll get there.  
You'll get there." And those words, the confirmation that he will need time to heal, but the reassurance that I believe he can be healed, is exactly what my fifteen year old son wants to hear as he clings to my robe like he did when we first reunited and starts to bawl his eyes out, everyone else smiling in relief at seeing this.

Relief to see Harry being back.

* * *

_**Okay, that was that!  
**__**So, in the end, the whole healing only took one chapter, but I actually think I will have Harry stay at London just a little longer so he, his sister and his Demigod friends can get together, as friends, with his friends from London – as Harry does need the confirmation that not all his friends are actually his enemies.  
**__**So next chapter will have a tentative Harry around people like Hermione, the twins and others, especially Lupin because – well, read To Read Into The Universe and you will get why – but after that will it be back to Camp Halfblood, where he and Annabeth will probably have their confrontation/conversation.  
**__**Until then,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. See chapter 01 for Rules.**_


	13. Thoughts And Talks - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, I'm going to be honest here. I wanted to do the next chapter about Harry staying at London for some time, but I had trouble with that, because I had lost track of how much time had passed since Harry's trial, which was on the twelfth. So I reread the story and decided that last chapter was 3 days after the starting chapter.  
**__**Also, I adapted the new poll, which concerns Rituals and Readings and I added what will happen once the chosen books have been read. As you know – or those that read these ANs know – there might just come a prophesy stating that Pettigrew is supposed to be the actual Dark Lord, but that too is up to all of you guys,  
**__**So – vote, please,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. For Rules Check chapter 01.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13  
**__**Thoughts And Talks – Part 01**_

_**23rd**__** of August 1995  
**__**Remus' POV**_

It's been four days since Harry came back from America to England, yet while the boy had cried for at least an hour in his father's robe, had Sirius been the only one of the two to accept staying here to watch over his kids, even if Thalia is not actually his or the fact that Zeus tried convincing him to come back with him.  
Yet as much as the black-haired man loves his divine god of a man, had his love for his son overcome these feelings and Zeus had happily accepted this, nodding in love before using the same cloud like method of traveling as before to go back to Olympus, yet not before aggravating the other kids with the teasing hint:  
"Don't forget, you'll learn of the surprise in a few weeks time. And Sirius, I expect you there when they do." Yet while Sirius had send the man a playful glare had the others not been bothered by the tease until later as they still worried for Harry, especially because the boy seemed to be fighting with himself not to close up again.

And that is a battle he has been fighting for some time now, the other kids having chosen rooms close to Harry's own, which the twins had completely rinsed and cleansed once they discovered what their maniac of a brother had done and with help from Hermione, who knew Greek Mythology like a pro, had they changed the room entirely.  
Sirius himself had been beyond amazed at seeing what had come from the room and Harry had shown his first small smile of the day when he saw the cloud-like décor and soft and darker tints of blue and white that were spread all around the room, from pillows on the beds and chairs, to the very ceiling which looked like the morning sky.

Yet the one thing that worries me most is that, whenever Harry isn't around his new Camp friends and apparent sister or spending time with Sirius, he draws back and retreats to the room, doing who knows what and doing it in such silence I'm not even sure he is actually doing anything in there at all and then coming back out to eat.  
The others are also very worried about this, yet the kids apparently have another reason for concern, one they explained to us the first night after Sirius made sure Harry went to bed early to rest up and get back the energy he had used to travel from America to England and even from the Ministry to the Weasleys and then here.  
After the man had done so, had he sat down with Thalia and the others and had he summoned as many important Order members as possible, most of them coming solely to welcome him back on home ground and ask about Harry, yet the man had been tight-lipped and unmoving on the second topic as he had said:

"We have more problematic matters to discuss." And the tone he had used to say this had silenced all those who might have wanted to object to this before Albus had tried – and failed – to get Thalia and the others out of the room, the five of them even going so far as to show off a small sample of their own powers to prove their worth.  
Albus himself had gotten the full blow of how Nico Di Angelo felt when angry and he had instantly accepted that the kids were capable enough of staying, before Thalia had blown any of his arguments out the window as she had sat down and said: "Good, I'd expect you'd want to listen to the one who discovered these matters anyway."  
And while Albus had been shocked that it had, again, been a group of kids that had solved something mysterious – something that very much reminds me of Harry's third – had some of the others groaned and had Arthur even asked: "Why is it always the kids? Why are we so blind not to see these matters ourselves? Why?"

And while Ethan had felt slightly insulted by this, had he not voiced it and had we instead discussed their discovery. Needless to say the idea that a Titan who is supposed to resemble Chinese Noodles being alive and strong enough to convert both Monsters and Demigods to his side gives me the chills more than Voldemort does.  
Not to mention the fact that many of those around me had feared for their lives and, after the meeting, had left whispering about whether or not it might be safe for them to leave the Order and emigrate somewhere, yet I had refuted them all and told them: "We're talking Titans here, nowhere in the world is safe anymore."  
And while those that had whispered this amongst each other had felt bad for being overheard, had they felt even worse when they realized I was right. Since then has it become very obvious that the Order has a new goal to exist for; keeping Voldemort and Kronos apart – either that or try to push them up against each other in battle.  
The second idea had come from the twins, who had even joked and called it a win-win situation, yet while I can only shiver at the idea of those two power-houses going up against each other, do I feel as if my future is more ensured if this happens than if we try to fight the two at the same time, which might just happen seeing recent events.

I then shake my head and sigh, hating how, even after four days, the events of that day still haunt me, but then Moony riles up within me and growls: "Forget that meeting, the cub needs us." And that is something I can indeed agree with my inner wolf on as Sirius had actually encouraged me to use this time to bond with Harry.  
Yes, I feel bad that so far I have yet to do so and I had even explained to the mother of the cub why I hadn't done so before, explaining that some kind of magic constantly fought Moony's desire to be with his cub and Sirius had grumbled at this: "Must be either the Blood Wards Albus set up or that blasted witch of a woman."  
And while part of me hates to believe that Albus had overworked the Blood Wards in his need to keep Harry safe from his fame and the Magical World, had the idea that a woman who had shown to be so friendly and loving scared me even more, yet Alastor had convinced me I was completely clean of any and all kinds of spells.

I then look at the door I am standing in front of, only to get shocked as a soft voice asks: "Are you waiting for me to invite you in? Cause if so, you might want to knock." I take a step back in shock before opening the door and finding Harry lying on his bed, which is near the window and gazing up at the ceiling of his room.  
"How did you –?" I ask and Harry answers: "Gaze at something long enough and your stare becomes intense. I kind of felt the presence of someone staring, but I didn't know it was you. Thought it was Hermione, really." And the sadness that sounds through Harry's voice cuts me deep as he must still be doubting his friendship with the girl.

"Harry, Hermione is truly loyal to you. She –.""Let her say it and I'll believe it." Harry interrupts me and while I hate how cold my pack cub sounds, do I know Sirius well enough to know his son probably inherited his stubborn streak and thus just nod, close the door behind me and seat myself at the other bed.  
"Harry –." I want to say, but the boy interrupts me and says: "They knew." The apathy in his voice shocking me more than the fact that he interrupts me and I ask: "Knew?" Yet the boy seems to believe I understand as he continues: "They must have known." Hating how I just don't understand him, do I do the only thing I can and ask:  
"Who knew, cub?" Using the little nickname as evidence that I want to understand him and get in contact with him and he says: "Who Scabbers really was. Molly and the others must have known. Why else would an avid Light-sided mother like Molly turn as dark and selfish and drag her kids alongside her?  
She must have known who Pettigrew was and be taught by him how to betray others without leaking evidence that you're doing so. After all, Pettigrew had been leaking info to Voldemort for a year before he betrayed James and Lily, mum said so himself, remember. So they knew – and they just let him rot in prison."

This shocks the living daylights out of me, the fact that, in the days I have been gathering the courage to reunite with my pack-cub, he mulled over whatever else the traitors of the Weasley family could have caused or done to his family and then Harry sighs and says: "I guess it was just his part of the fifteen years of suffering."  
Which makes me cringe as the memory of a prophesy that actually predicted that two members of my pack would suffer for a decade and a half is one I would rather forget and then I take a deep breath and say: "Harry, I understand that you'd want to completely understand why the traitors did what they did – but that's not why I'm here."  
And this is what causes Harry to do what I had hoped as he turns his face my way, yet when he does, do his emerald green eyes look dull and almost lifeless, making me wonder if there's even still a child alive inside my cub, yet Moony rears out in anger at me for thinking so and I get up off my bed and move over to his.

I sit down at the edge and softly put my hand on his shoulder, Harry's almost empty eyes following my every move as I do and I say: "I've been discussing with the others what could have kept a creature as loyal as Moony – as loyal as the both of us – from you for all these years and – we came with two conclusions."  
The boy tilts his head and while I hate how this will play along with his own thoughts of the last few days, do I say: "I think for the first ten years, it was either that the Blood Wards Albus put up around you kept you so far away from your fame that they intercepted my mail to you – or that Petunia did it out of her hate for magic."  
The boy nods, his eyes still empty and void of emotion and while wishing I could get the boy back that was so determined to learn the Patronus charm at age thirteen, do I go on and say: "However, when it comes to your years at Hogwarts." But Harry interrupts me again and coldly says: "You broke your word." Shocking me.

I look at him and he says: "You said you were sure we'd meet again real soon. I didn't see or hear from you until the Order needed you to pick me up together with a man I thought I had known for a year and whole bunch of strangers that cared more for my parents or fame than really about who I was. You broke your word."  
Yet, while the boy speaks these terribly accusing – and horrifying accurate – words, does his tone not lose the apathy, but then Sirius, who had apparently realized that I was planning to talk with his son comes in and says: "Not entirely, pup." Making us both look at him as he stands in the doorway before he goes on:  
"I checked all of Ron's things seeing how the gods didn't take those when they arrested him and the rest. Several gifts that Remus has, apparently, been sending you this past year were all hidden in a secret section of his trunk; in the lid, which was charmed with an Undetectable Extension charm. Pretty nifty hiding place, I'll admit."  
This doesn't just shock me, but Harry as well, the emptiness finally leaving his eyes as they turn wide with shock and then the man waves his wand, apparently summoning the gifts I had send Harry and says: "Guess we were right to believe those bastards cruel enough to invade other people's privacy and rights of contact.

Here you go, Remus. I think these are a little overdue with being given to the right person." And while the man then sends a warm, loving smile to each of us individually, mine filled with a touch of loyalty and Harry's with a strong hint of family love, does the man leave, my own arms now filled with all the gifts I had bought over the last year.  
The both of us look at these gifts in shock and Harry, his voice tiny with hope, asks: "So you – you did stay in contact?" I nod and mutter: "I just constantly got notes back saying you would just share the stuff with your friends and that I should stop bothering. Moony never accepted those, so he convinced me to just keep going."  
"I never send those." Harry says, his eyes now filled with tears, showing his desperate need for me to believe him and while I set the gifts on the bed in between us, do I smile at him and hug the boy close, using Moony's strength to convey how much I care for the fifteen year old cub and I whisper: "I know, cub, I know."  
And like that we stay, Harry crying a little in my shirt and me rubbing his back as he does, Moony within me softly growling in content pride with my actions and the two of us feeling as if we're in a world of our own; one where we can reunite as a pack and where it's just the two of us who make the pack; just me and my cub.

* * *

_**Aaah, how sweet.  
**__**So next chapter will be Hermione, who will also face some personal problems before she goes and talks with Harry, her having been told by Sirius not to approach Harry until the day after, but she will prove herself loyal to Harry and Harry will prove her that the Gods actually have good reason to go and test the teachers as well.  
**__**No, I don't mean Snape, I mean someone else. I won't reveal who, but I am willing to give you, my loyal readers, a little hint. Which teacher, other than Hagrid and Dumbledore, is just as outgoing with their emotions and just as ever-present in practically all the books as Snape? Answer that and you'll get the hint.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	14. Thoughts And Talks - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, this is both a good AN and a bad one. It is good, because I want to make a Shout Out to Crystal, who – while reviewing as a guest – always supports my stories and even made the fun little comments to a few of my stories last Monday when it was the end of February and thus the day for my stories to get updates.  
**__**Crystal, you may be only replying as guest, but I love you nonetheless and I hope to continue making you happy with my chapters as the months and years progress and my stories get finished and replaced with new ones. Also, I sincerely hope to see you as an accounted reviewer one day so we can converse about my chapters.**_

_**And then there's Jonno. Someone who used the whole guest thing to keep me from replying to him and while he did guess my age practically right, did he use a curse word that gets censored by our good site several times. Jonno, I just want to let you know that when I noticed the first curse word, I deleted your reply.**_

_**Sorry peeps, I felt that had to happen. Also, I also want to use this AN, which I hope to change back into good with this part, to reply to Brooke, who also reviewed as guest and actually guessed who the teacher was that I hinted at in the last AN. Sorry Brooke, you were wrong when you guessed Flitwick, though it was a good guess.  
**__**As for Snape, I think Snape will become a real Slytherin, which is to say that he is going to become extremely careful with how he words his insults, especially to Sirius, yet he will refrain from doing so to Harry, one because Harry is no longer his student, two, because he understands how protective a parent Zeus is.  
**__**Thanks for the reviews,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14  
**__**Thoughts and Talks – Part 02**_

_**26th of August 1995  
Hermione's POV**_

After all the years of adventures we've been through, I just don't get why this feels like such a difficult thing for me to do. All I really want is to prove to Harry that he hasn't been betrayed by both his friends, but perhaps it's because Ron was his first friend or because I am supposed to be the smart one, that I can't get myself to do it.  
To make it even worse, did I actually feel relieved when Sirius told me that I should just wait another few days after Remus had made his attempt and while I want to tell myself that it's because I feel that Remus and Harry deserve time together, is it just the truth that I feel glad to have another day to procrastinate all of this.

Yet, this morning my loyalty to Harry pushed through my worry about where our friendship could be now that so much time has passed since Harry discovered about Ron's betrayal and yet, the fear is still a very strong emotion, making it so that I have been standing in front of Harry's door, wriggling my hands for several minutes.  
"Is this supposed to become like a ritual for you guys or something?" A voice then shocks me as it comes from the other side of the door I am standing in front of and while Lupin, who actually walks past me just then, smirks in amusement as he must have been caught by Harry like this just yesterday, do I gulp and enter the room.

Harry is seated with his back to the door, shocking me and making me wonder how he knew I was on the other side of the door, but then Harry says: "I guess when people get nervous, their breathing increases. Both you and Lupin were breathing deeply enough I could almost hear you both while being all the way over here."  
And while amazed over how his new Divine powers have grown in only the nine days that have passed since his hearing, do I also notice how his voice sounds a little distant, yet not in the way that he means to be hurtful, more in the way that he has his mind focused on something else and then I notice it.  
Harry's body may be aimed for the windows in the back of the room, yet his face is aimed down at his lap and just by tilting my body just slightly to the left, do my eyes widen when I see him softly petting a stuffed plush dog that has the same amazingly wild black fur as Sirius does when he transforms into Snuffle and Harry says:

"Remus saved it after the destruction of Godric's Hollow, yet he kept it hidden even from himself until Sirius revealed the truth of his innocence to him. Can you believe that Lupin actually left me this in his own office and that Ron cursed me to miss seeing it when I went and left to convince the guy not to leave his position as teacher?"  
This, while after hearing everything that Ron has already done, really shouldn't shock me anymore, yet it does as I know just how terribly hurt Harry must feel to know that his friend used every spell and curse imaginable to not just keep him enslaved, but cast away from his – what we thought – actual birth parents and heritage.  
I move over to where he is seated and whole not really sure if I should just start apologizing right away or try to make Harry feel better first, does it seem as if Harry doesn't want to talk about whether or not he still trusts me as his friend as he instead says something that makes me truly understand his distrust in the British Magicals.  
"They knew who Pettigrew was, Hermione. Remus and I realized that yesterday. They discovered this before mum escapes prison and they kept it from the wizarding world. And you know what's the funniest about it all?" A this I look at my friend, wondering how he could find humor in any of this and he says:

"Molly Weasley purposely broke the law and kept a dangerous, murderous criminal in her home while her husband works for the Ministry – and still she constantly harps to others about respecting authority figures and that the twins should get a desk job there like Percy did. She's the biggest hypocrite I have ever met, Hermione, the biggest."  
Yet while Harry says this, obviously trying to make it all sound like some amusing joke, can I easily hear the pain and betrayal that my best friend feels as he speaks of this and then I decide to, instead of apologizing, just clear any possible bad air we could have between us and so I softly draw his attention to me as I ask:

"Harry?" The boy looks at me, his previously emerald green eyes that have changed into sky-blue eyes like his father's with a sharp edge to them thanks to the silver he inherited from his mother, and while I gently lie one of my hands on the one he has on the stuffed dog's head, do I ask: "Is – is there anything you – still resent me for?"  
The boy tilts his head, his eyes I suddenly notice looking slightly glazed, which proves that Harry was actually more talking to himself than to me this whole time and while I want to feel affronted, do I keep looking at him instead and ask: "Is – is there anything that I ever did – that make you feel like I pulled a Ron?"  
At this Harry's eyes turn sharper and he turns back to looking at the plush in his arms and while part of me hates how he doesn't just instantly defy my question, do I feel as if waiting for his answer will be the better idea, mostly because I really do want everything to be spoken about between us; for us to clear the air of any possible clouds.

"You – you never really pulled a Ron, but – well, you did have time to talk with me." At this I lower my head, but then Harry confuses me as he says: "I didn't mean this summer." I look back at him at this and see him staring at me with eyes that are almost overrun with so many emotions, they look like actual storm clouds.  
This further evidence that he is like his father distracts me just long enough I barely hear what he says next, yet when I hear his words, do I realize and understand beyond words why he decided to bring this up and do I feel as if this conversation will get exactly what I want accomplished, which makes me feel really better.  
"I meant Christmas in our Third year. You had the whole morning from when we woke to when we went to lunch to tell me that you feared that mum had been the one to send me the Firebolt and because, like always, you were in a fight with him, you let it out on me and decided to trust teachers over me and our friendship.  
Your problem was with Ron and you let it out on me instead. And that wasn't the only time you or he did that, I sometimes did feel as if I was a judge to you guys instead of a friend – and the times I did feel like that, I felt as if you expected me to be biased only to your side and not to a neutral solution or a possible compromise."

At this I can't help but look down, knowing that Harry is absolutely right as Ron and I had definitely been in lots of arguments where we often expected Harry to support both of us at the same time, something which is really unfair to someone who is both our friend as well as someone our age, not a responsible judge or adult.  
"Now, I have no doubt that Ron often did this to further power up the spell he cast upon me with his sister and that bint of a mother of his, the spell to make sure he could directly or indirectly order me around, but there were a few times where Ron was just lazy and didn't really care it was you who wanted me to agree with you."

At this I also nod and then Harry asks me a question that I cannot help but admit that I often asked it to myself when alone as he asks: "Hermione, were there ever times where you wondered why you were friends with Ron – or where you thought about asking me to chose between you two as friends? Have you ever thought that?"  
At this I can only lower my head in shame and then, from the corner of my eye, do I see Harry smile at me as he softly grabs my hand, me having let go off his after he asked his questions and he says: "I want you to know something, Hermione Jeanne Granger, and I want your word that you will try to never forget this."  
This alone makes it almost feel as if a small glimmer of hope starts to shine from within the pain and guilt that I feel within my heart and when I look up at him, does he say: "Back then, partially due to the spell, partially not, I would have picked him. However, that would always be my initial reaction, never my eternal.

My eternal decision, even if I would have to fight for it or fight to prove I meant it, would be to pick you. And that is not just because you and he proved last year who my real friend is, but because whenever it came down to it – bar once – you were always the one who risked way more than he ever did to help me through my issues.  
You did so when we were on the verge of facing Voldemort. You did so when you were amongst those most in danger by the monster of the Chamber. You did so when you needed to break the rules to see my life saved. And you did so last year when you stood with me regardless of how others thought of me at the time.  
You were always the friend who did the most out of all three of us and I never showed you the appreciation that you deserved for that. And I don't know if it's because of the spell or because I'm a guy or because I had such a bad history with emotions that I don't know how to express them – _but they are there._"

And with that does the boy hold me close as he says: "And now, while I know that my dad wants me back at camp as he has something really big planned that will be revealed to me soon, do I know that you are my friend and that, when it matters, I can come back to you – because you came back to me whenever it mattered."  
And with that, while I did absolutely nothing other than hearing the boy out, do I still feel tears of relief falling down my face as I feel as if the weight I have been feeling on my heart since hearing of what Ron did fall off my shoulders and while Harry holds me, do I cry softly into his shirt, his sweet smile proving he just doesn't care.

He and I are friends. We have been friends since he and that idiot saved me from that troll – which the idiot caused me to encounter in the first place – and while Harry is right that I have always done the most of the pre-work, is it also true that Harry always did just as much when it came down to the final events – and I was always there.  
Yes, I was dragging Ron back to the Hospital Wing while Harry faced Quirrell and Voldemort. Yes, I was on a Hospital Wing bed lying Petrified when Harry fought both the Basilisk and Diary-Riddle. Yes, I had to break the law and only stood to the side while we saved Sirius from the Dementors. Yes, I was just there in the stands when Harry went through both the First and Third Task and the Graveyard. But I was there.  
And that is something that, whether and I will be going back to Hogwarts together or not, whether Harry will return to where his parents reside in America or not, whether Harry will chose to stay in America for the rest of his future, I plan to continue no matter what. I will be there and I will be wherever Harry wants me.  
"Cause that's what friends do." I then whisper, not really caring if it sounds strange to suddenly say such a thing or not, yet Harry just keeps smiling at me and then proves he had been either reading my mind or thinking similar thoughts to mine as he softly, with the same care as I am used from him, says: "Yes, that's what friends do."

_**Unknown POV**_

Barely anything is really said between them, yet it's just not necessary. "Just like I told you." I mutter, not allowing for any air to leave my lungs in order to make sure that Harry's powers don't pick up on me and the pat on my back tells me everything. My partner will make sure that nothing will ever separate these two again.

* * *

_**And that's where I end it.  
**__**I will admit, I was rewriting the last part several times – or better said I was constantly seeing whether or not I should add something more, yet after the whole thing with Hermione talking about friends and that unknown POV, was I sure that I had a perfect ending, even if it caused an startling unexpected plot twist.  
**__**Yet the question is – though I am sure you guys already know – who is the mystery POV and, more importantly, who is his/her so-called partner? And how will this so-called partner ensure that Hermione will never more be separated from Harry again. Okay, you are my loyal readers, I'm sure you already know all this.  
**__**Do you,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Check Chapter 01 for Rules.**_


	15. Testing The Teachers

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, this will be the second to last chapter taking place in England – and it will be AWESOME! It is exactly what, I think, a lot of you were waiting for and I can tell you, I hinted at it at the AN of an earlier chapter, when I hinted at a teacher who is outgoing and plays just as active a role as Hagrid and Dumbledore in the books.  
**__**There was, I am sad to say, only one person who tried answering the hint I gave you, yet while they gave a good guess, was it the wrong guess. No, I didn't mean Flitwick, though I have been bashing him in other stories. I meant another teacher and, well, let's just say that I will be turning a certain 3**__**rd**__** book cannon event – a little dark.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Check Chapter 01 for Rules.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14  
**__**Testing the Teachers**_

_**24**__**th**__** of August 1995  
**__**Hogwarts' Great Hall  
**__**Albus' POV**_

It doesn't take a Seventh year Ravenclaw to understand why the teachers that are here with me have received their mysterious summons to assemble in the Great Hall, yet while I have no doubt that each of them have their suspicions, do I also know that I am the only one who actually knows where the summons have come from.  
Severus, Filius, Rubeus, Minerva, Poppy, Remus – who had been summoned, he said, due to his brilliant results as a teacher – and Sybill have all been summoned alongside me, yet while I have no doubt that Remus and I both know who the summons have come from, has the werewolf pretended to be ignorant of this upon arrival.  
Severus himself had definitely not taken kindly to seeing the old teacher of the subject he craves so badly, which in my eyes is kind of silly seeing how brilliant he is with Potions, yet while the man keeps glaring at what I can easily see is the newly appointed Alpha of the pack, does he keep quiet due to the stare I send him earlier.

And then the beings I have been expected arrive. Lord Zeus, his wife Lady Hera, his brother Lord Poseidon, his son Lord Apollo and his daughter Lady Athena all stride into the Great Hall, Lord Zeus actually holding onto a sword that is crackling and sparkling with energy, while his brother has an actual trident in his other hand.  
Hera, at Zeus' side, has a large staff in her hand that has a gorgeous ruby at the very tip, while Lady Athena has an owl on her shoulder and keeps looking at Poseidon, who I now notice has a large chalice in the hand not holding his trident, whereas Lord Apollo holds his elbows with the hands of his other arms with a face of utter focus.  
Just the power that rolls off of the five of them is enough to make the aura of amazement that usually hangs around the Great Hall feel like a sliver of sweetness or something and the eyes of both those that know they exist – Severus, Hagrid and Minerva, who are in the Order – as well as those who don't widen for various reasons.

The five gods move over to the Head Table where, while Apollo passes his gaze over each of my colleagues and me before he focuses on his uncle, Poseidon sets down the goblet before touching it with his trident, the magic of the weapon filling the chalice with water before both Apollo and Athena give it a tap.  
The three of them then nod at Zeus and the man nods back, making me know that what will happen after this will be very problematic of Severus, not to mention shocking for all the others, yet I still wonder, just slightly, why Filius and Sybill have also been summoned as, other than the prophesy, neither of them really know Harry.

"I do not think it is just Filius Flitwick who, by now, has realized who it is that we are, but we will introduce ourselves nonetheless. I am Zeus, the Thunder God. This is my wife, Hera, my brother Poseidon, my son Apollo and my daughter Athena. We are here for the same reason as my brother and kids visited the Order earlier.  
We have waited and watched the lives of my partner in heart, Sirius Black, and our son, Harrison Juno Black play out for the last fifteen years, as was told to us by my son Apollo as he predicted this was destined to happen and now – we have gathered the eight of you to either witness this testing or go through it yourself."  
This is all spoken by the Lord of the Gods and while Severus had turned whiter than the snow that falls onto the grounds at winter, do I feel confused and for some reason worried as Filius and Minerva had actually shared a furtive, worried glance with each other at hearing this and then the Thunder God goes on and says:

"The chalice you see before you is filled with the purest water of this world, thanks to my brother, and has been charmed by the powers of Truth and Justice, each given to the water itself by my son Apollo and my daughter Athena. Only a single sip of this chalice will be enough, but it will also overpower your Veritaserum or Mind Shields.  
And _no_, refusing to drink this is not an option. We are not just doing this for the sake of my son, we are doing this for the sake of Madam Bones, who has already consented that anyone who refuses this drink will be arrested and interrogated privately. Also, this agreement is now only known by those present in this room."  
And while the man doesn't say it, do I understand the hidden message of his final statement and do I know he says this because of Severus, who has by now turned just as green as Harry's eyes and while I worry for the man and whatever it is that the Gods will decide to ask him, does Hera shock me as she speaks up and says:

"Minerva McGonagall, in name of my friend, Sirius and my surrogate son, Harrison, do I wish for you to be the first to take the sip. Also know that I have certain set of questions I wish to ask you in regards to actions you partook in during the boy's third year. And know I will live up to my reputation if the answers are not satisfactory."  
And while I worry for my Deputy Headmistress, can I not shake off the idea that this meeting wasn't just something I could have expected, but that it was also planned much deeper by the Gods before me than they are currently letting off. Yet, it's mostly the year the female Goddess refers to that brings out my confusion.  
And Minerva shares my confusion as she asks: "Why Mr. Potter – I mean, Black's – third?" Yet the Goddess keeps her silent and the Head of Gryffindor shares a look with me, showing a rare act of slight concern before she moves over and picks up the chalice, the others looking at her with trepidation as she takes a sip.

Instantly, thanks to the magic of Hogwarts that – often at my own choice – connects me to the magical personas of my coworkers allows me to sense how the fluid now coursing through the woman seems to be blocking one part of her mental capacities, does it also seem to power up another part that seems to be the rival of the former.  
Realizing that the draught has done nothing but block her selfish pride and power up what I can only assume is her personal conscience, do I worry as it already seems to have some kind of emotional effect on her as tears start to shine in her eyes and I can tell, thanks to the bond, that this is because of the confusing topic.  
The others also look worried, yet Hera seems satisfied with this and says: "Good, you subconsciously realize your mistake. That does prove my beliefs, yet it also makes me know you are not as selfish as I believed you." To which I decide to just get this confusing matter brought up and solved as I move forward and ask:

"Dear Lady, please. Indulge us all and tell us what happened in Harry Black's third year that you believe Minerva did wrong." Lady Hera nods, yet turns to Minerva and asks: "Professor McGonagall, what was the spell that you told Harry Potter you were testing his broom on and how much time had passed when you told him this?"  
And while, for some reason that greatly worries, this makes Filius turn whiter than Severus had turned earlier, does the woman before me answer and say: "The Hurling Hex, which Filius had checked the broom for on the day after I confiscated it from Potter and which I told Potter about halfway through the second week of February."  
And just this last part shocks me senseless and makes Hagrid and Sybill look at Filius and the questioned woman with utter shock before Apollo goes on: "And how much time surpassed between you finishing your spellwork and the date you returned Potter his broom?" And to my utter horror, the woman answers:

"We finished the spellwork the day after New Year. I gave Potter back his Firebolt a fortnight after he asked me about said broom for the last time." To which I cannot help but almost silently ask: "You kept a Christmas present, which wasn't even given to you, for yourself for almost two months?" And the woman nods.  
To this I turn to the Gods and say: "Please tell me Harry doesn't know about this." But then a voice I hadn't expected sounds and says: "I do." I turn to the entrance and see Harry, his new blue eyes glowing and brewing with the power of a fierce storm, which to me further proves his relation to his father as he says:

"Professor McGonagall scared me when she stated the broom had to be stripped down, but then I borrowed a library book and read that stripping down is just another phrase for checking an item for certain spells. After this, I hoped to get as much info about my broom as possible, but the info McGonagall gave me confused me.  
The book, which I had borrowed, had a segment that was a personally written report of a Rookie Auror Trainee in the middle of his first year of the Auror Training Program and he had apparently come across the task of checking a confiscated broom for all the possibly dangerous and lethal spells known to the Auror program.  
Back then, I believed that because the broom I read about wasn't the same as the Firebolt, that it would take Professor Flitwick more time to check for said spell than it had the Trainee – or that because he was both a teacher and a tester, that the process just took longer. I had my suspicions, but – I really wished they were unfound."

The others all look shocked as they hear this and Harry moves into the Hall as he says: "Yes, I usually pretend not to be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but if you have a friend as dumb and simple as Ronald and one that is as ambitious in her studies as Hermione, it's sometimes just easier to dumb yourself down for their sakes.  
However, this does not mean I do not have a bright mind – as the Sorting Hat said when he sorted me – nor that I do not love studying topics that are unlike the subjects studied here at school. I just don't always like showing that, other than the mysteries that have been going on at the school, I enjoy a good studying or a good book.

However –." The boy halts here, glaring at both Filius and Minerva with such angered hatred I am sure Severus could actually take some lessons from him as his powers as the son of the Thunder God show themselves, his longer hair now starting to float around him as if touched by a strong funnel wind, the tips sharp as thunder bolts.  
Still, it's the eyes that the boy is using to glare at the Heads of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw House that actually scare me – something even Tom barely ever manages to accomplish – as their color has changed to represent the storm that terrorized the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff team during the first match of Harry's third year.  
Dark, ominous and swirling with both the power I am sure is growing within the boy now that he has been determined by his father as well as the furious emotions that the boy feels within his heart and just this combination alone make me feel glad that I have never done something as selfishly stupid as two of my teachers have.

Then Harry brings up a new shocking topic as he turns to Filius and says: "I may not always represent everything you people remember of my old parents or live up to expectations you all had long before I even set my first step in this grounds, but I do have something. The confirmation that my parents do not believe me to disgrace them."  
And just because of the power behind the boy's voice, as well as the mocking sound his voice takes at the last two words, do all my colleagues, guests and I turn to the diminutive man before Harry crosses his arms over his chest with a mix of anger and pride and says: "What can I say? Your test inspired me – the first time I took it."  
He then adds spitefully and Remus asks: "Filius, what test is my cub talking about?" And the title _my cub_ makes Filius whiten even more, making me know he had become aware of how Remus had barely behaved as a Pack Alpha around Harry in the boy's third, but has taken that role on him now before Athena says:

"I believe our fine professor should take the chalice before he answers that question. And remember, we and Amelia are the only ones who know of this meeting." And while I am amazed at how the woman can bring out a threat without using any words that can be considered threatening, does a reluctant Filius sip from the chalice.  
Again, my connection to him makes me feel the same sensation as with Minerva, who I can sense is still under the spell, yet also seems relieved that her punishment – so far – has been left with just a minor reprimanding from one of her own students and while I know Harry won't hold that title for long, do I repeat Remus' inquiry.  
And Filius' answer astounds and horrifies me. "Potter has never really shown any indication that he resembles Lily other than being friendly even to those who aren't really his friends and having two close friends. He definitely didn't show her enthusiasm in my class so when he scored higher than Mss. Granger, I believed he had cheated.  
I had him and the rest of his class redo the test and then had him stay after class after they did so. I then explained to Mr. Potter the real reason why they had redone the test and told him exactly what I thought of him that day. How I believed that he had disgraced Lily's great sacrifice and brought shame to her memory.

Yes, the boy had tried to speak up for himself, but I didn't want to hear it and even now, I admit, I still do not." The man then strongly ends, the pride in his voice making me want to hit myself over the head as I just can't believe that the Head of the House of the Intelligent just can't see how faulty his own thinking is.  
"And that represents a House that defines one of my strongest attributes. Thank goodness we have our little surprise ready." Athena then mutters to the other gods and while Harry raises an inquisitive eyebrow at this, does Zeus say: "Just a little longer, Starbolt." Which the boy silently accepts with an honorable nod of the head.

The gods then turn to the one man I had been worried about the most and Zeus says: "To be quite frank, these actions may have only been single events since my son came here, but their level of selfishness and the impact they have had on my son are far greater than anything you could have ever done to him, Severus Snape.  
However, that does not – do not even try, you lowlife little mongrel." The man then suddenly snaps and I can only hope Severus will take the word of the Lord of the Gods as he had actually tried opening his mouth in his own defence, something I am quite sure is more because of his own ego than due to his lack of manners.  
The man himself seems shocked to have been insulted so and then Athena makes it worse as she says: "Oh don't look so shocked. Calling you a mongrel is actually quite friendly of father, seeing what certain others think of you." And just the fact that she looks away from even Harry makes me know she doesn't mean him.

"No, even he thinks higher of you than others do." Athena then says offhandedly, making me look back at Severus, who had been glaring at Harry, but now looks shocked and then Athena reaches into her toga and robe and pulls out a roll of parchment as she says: "Your actions don't require our draught to be brought to the light.  
Unlike the other two, you have constantly been out in the open, vocal and public with your harassment and – yes, I dare say it – childish bullying of one who has no memories of the people you claim are most valiant to you. However, I don't need Apollo's powers of truth to know that, when it comes to those people – you're delusional.  
However, I have also seen enough of you and your methods of acting and thinking to know that there is only the word of one person who can get through the crazy barrier you call a mentality, so here. A letter written to you by Lily Rose Evans, who again became Evans upon her passing, which was written when she was alone in Elysium.  
And before you even ask – No, James is also in Elysium, they live in a house together, they just agreed that James would be staying with his own folks while Lily wrote that letter. And I have here a written vow that has the same date as the letter alongside a copy of both their agendas, so you can't make the ridiculous excuse that he influenced her."

And while I am amazed at how well organized this all is, does Poseidon then say: "She finished her part of the surprise before we questioned your Order members and the others. Has been preparing for this ever since." Making me smile for the first time since the questioning and shake my head at the sheer brilliance of it all.  
Severus, in the mean time, seems speechless and amazed that he is actually being given something that was written and owned by a person he long since believed lost and then, as if reading his mind, does Apollo say: "No, Hermes vowed on the River Styx never to take you with him when he goes on his almost daily trips down to Hades."

And while I have no doubt that this is part of the man's actual punishment, does Severus still glare at the God of the Sun and Truth, but the cheery looking man ignores this and turns to Harry as he says: "Sorry sport, we need to discuss some features of the upcoming surprise with your old teachers. Would you mind?"  
But instead of objecting like part of me had been expecting, does Harry ask: "Mum's still at home, right?" To which Zeus answers: "Yes, and he too has a surprise for you and Hermione so you better hurry up." The boy nods at his father and the next thing I and my colleagues know a gust of wind makes his whole body vanish.  
"He's definitely getting better at that." Zeus comments and Remus says: "Especially indoors, though London has also been helping with that. He actually thinks he can blow Walburga off the wall any day now." This I know will definitely excite Sirius, yet I focus on the whole reason the boy had been told to leave and ask:

"What exactly is this big surprise you keep hinting at?" And the answer makes me feel a whole myriad of emotions. Shock that the Gods came up with such a thing. Astonishment that the gods would think of accomplishing a feet like this. Happiness as it will mean a new start in Harry's life. And sadness as it will mean his actual departure as a student.  
"We have build an almost exact replica of Hogwarts, from the Chamber of Secrets to the Astronomy Tower, but then further equipped with all that our Demigod kids know and love about Camp Halfblood, onto Olympus and plan to introduce them to it as soon as all of the Gods have had their weekend with their offspring.  
It will mean that our school year will start later than yours, but Harry and Hermione, who I have decided to Champion as my own due to her incredible talent and everlasting friendship and loyalty with Harry, will get the chance to go there and continue their studies, both in the fields of magic and the fields of the Divine.  
And of course, if any of Harry's other friends decide to join their Demigod friend, we will welcome them as they have already gone through the same process as Minerva and Filius and have proven their worth. We wish not to take you any students, we just wish that which had been kept from Harry for fifteen years; his happiness."

All of this is said by Hera as she looks at each of us, her eyes strong with how determined she is to not only make us understand what she is saying, but also understand the meaning behind her words and how strongly she believes in them and just the fact that a male can make a male-hating goddess say this says it all to me.  
Harry has family. He has a mother who has spent twelve years in Hell on Earth, he has spent fourteen years believing himself an orphan. He has apparently spent the last four years trying to live up to ridiculous beliefs of others, even his own teachers. But now, he has a mother, a father and even a goddess who beliefs him her own.  
And while I know that without Harry the war will be much harder to win, that Voldemort is not really the only problem thanks to what Harry's sister and her friends have told us and that Hermione might have trouble leaving behind four years of education, do I also know that Hera is right; Harry deserves happiness – all the happiness.

And with that, do I decide to prove my loyalty to the one person I know can make an enemy out of the gods to me if I do something wrong, even if I also know that the others might believe me a traitor for this and I say: "Lords and ladies, my colleagues await your punishment for their selfishness." Before I take my leave.

* * *

_**Okay, WOW!  
**__**That did NOT go as I had planned. I was really hyped about this chapter, because I wanted to bring out the teacher that went in the wrong back in Harry's third – or at least in the wrong in my perspective. But the fact that Filius was part of that whole messed up affair, made me bring back that first year fault I keep repeating.  
**__**Anyway, for those wondering: VENQUINE, WHERE'S THE PUNISHMENT? Trust me, I'm getting to that. And I have something AMAZING planned. I just need a little timeskip, the heroes back on American soil and the Divine Hogwarts revealed to them. And no, the teachers won't be the only ones punished then.  
**__**YES, I know that I let Molly, Ron and Percy off easy when I just grounded them without their magic and all, but to be honest, it was kind of a way to show that the gods had baffled the Ministry too much to make them come up with a competent sentence. Plus, I think people like Clarisse might be better punishers than Fudge.  
**__**Excited yet,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Check Chapter 01 for Rules.**_


	16. Trouble At Arrival

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, with this chapter we will refocus on the PJ part of this story – which seems to make this story more popular than all of my other ones – and we will focus on something that happens when you are left to yourself after an eye-opening experience; you either start moping about it or you start to think things through.  
**__**This is the second,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For Rules Check Chapter 01**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16  
**__**Trouble At Arrival**_

_**1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
**__**Camp Halfblood  
**__**Annabeth's POV**_

It's been some time since I actually got scared out of the Cabin of the Big Man and since then have I had my own visit to Olympus and seen the surprise that still awaits all the other cabins and to say that it is a surprise that my brothers, sisters and I can appreciate and feel excited over would be to say that our Divine parent is wise.  
It had also made me feel all the worse over the fact that, as we left, we had been enchanted not to share the surprise with those not in the know and the fact that, as I came back to Camp, Thalia and the others weren't there was something I actually felt good about as it made sure I didn't have to feel bad about not being able to share the secret.  
Yet the thought of Thalia, that new boy Jackson and Thalia's brother Harry and what happened between us before – in an apparent fit of rage that I know was partially my fault – Harry had left and his sister and friends had followed him, even if it was obvious that they had no idea where does get me to do a lot of thinking.

Sure, I don't like it how Thalia's brother and a friend of his are constantly picking on Luke, who – like Thalia – has been with us since we first ran away from home and became strays, but the fact that I let it get so far over my head that I asked my best friend and surrogate sister to pick between me and her brother just sickens me.  
I've even been doing some counseling with Chiron – even if I don't tell the Centaur what the topic of our actual disagreement is – and while I'm sure that the wise being is onto my worries as well as my friends' suspicions, has it also helped me in other ways – one of them being keeping the secret without feeling bad to my friends.  
Still, I miss Thalia, Jackson and even Harry, who – despite our different beliefs – is a very caring guy and a natural leader; which isn't surprising seeing who his father is and like the rest of Camp, have I come to miss him and the others more and more as more days passed on. Yet while waiting for them, do I have no reason to worry.

This is because, three days after Harry left, the Gods actually visited us and told us that they had followed Harry from Olympus and seen all he had done before helping him past his rage and pain – past the emotional breakdown he actually suffered – and that he and the others were now back in his home country for a while.  
This does make part of me worry as I'm not sure if two Demigods who have known nothing but the Divine for years – as well as three Demigods who have only known the Mundane for the same amount of time – can really settle into such a strange world with a different kind of Divine, yet even Zeus had been assured of a good outcome.

And the outcome had indeed been prosper as Harry had been allowed to reconcile with two people he had apparently been really, really close to back in England and he had even been able to get back at a few people who had been both responsible for him for several years and who had wronged him during that same period of time.  
That had been a week ago and after that Harry had heard the news that, apparently, at least one of his friends was more or less guaranteed to come with him back from English soil and that there was an invitation to the others to follow through; which one adult and two teens who are apparently of adult wizarding age had accepted.  
The others had had a little more trouble with the acceptance and so Harry had taught them the Iris Messaging method to keep in contact and he had also used this to get in closer contact with people he had apparently felt to have left out of his life over the years that his traitor of a friend manipulated and drugged him up.

Seriously, that boy isn't just a natural leader, he has a kindness streak that even the Hermes Cabin, with all their generosity for taking in the Undetermined, can take lessons from and the craziest of it all is that that same kindness streak comes as natural to the kid as reading a book does to me and archery to the Apollo kids.  
I won't deny that I have been curious about these four extra guests that will be arriving, not to mention the rumor that the Gods left that two of them have actually been chosen as Champions for very surprising reasons by even more surprising Goddesses, but even I know better than to bet on either Artemis or – heavens forbid – Hera.  
Others however have taken great glee in making all kinds of bets, based on the little knowledge we got from the gods about these four, yet other than knowing that two of them are like the Hermes kids, that one got chosen as Champion for her loyalty instead of her intelligence and that the last has sort of a wild streak, do we have nothing.  
Still, this doesn't stop any of us from either debating or making bets and my siblings and I have used the last few nights to discuss these few small details and see what we can get out of it. So far we know that one of them will not be one of us, despite having our character trait and that the wild one is probably the other Champion.

The one thing that feels strange though is the time the group had chosen to arrive here; today at eleven o'clock precisely. Sure Harry has told the camp all kinds of things about his school life – Ethan most of all as he seems to grow close to the emotionally scarred boy – but even I don't recall any significance to this timing.  
And yet, I know there is one and so, like everyone else, do I gather at the barrier, which is luckily enough still very strong despite the fact that it no longer has Thalia as a base to manage its power from and then, at exactly eleven, does something happen that shocks both me and many of those around me as a fire appears.

Or better said, a burst of flame in mid air and while part of me wonders if perhaps the Gods themselves decided to bring the gang over, do I then get proven wrong as all ten of them appear while holding onto the tail feathers of the most mythical and beautifully feathered bird I have ever seen, in a book or otherwise.  
An actual real-life phoenix appears above the group of one adult and nine teenagers and while I wonder how that one man is supposed to keep the whole gang under wraps, does the bird then shake its backside, making the others let go off his tail before he starts flying in circles around them, making Harry smile and say:  
"Thanks Fawkes. Give Dumbledore our blessing with the coming school year and thank him for letting us borrow you today. Also, sorry he had to rehire teachers on such short notice." And while the bird lets out a musical note that proves the bird doesn't blame the boy, does he then vanish in another burst of flame before us.

Everyone gasps at seeing this, yet Harry seems to have expected it and then turns to us as he says: "Remus, Fred, George, Mione, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." And with that do the four newcomers all look away from where the bird had vanished and as they turn their attention to us, do I decide to take a closer look at them.  
Fred and George are clearly the red-haired twins that are standing beside each other with a large trunk each and even larger grins on their faces – making it easy to see why the Gods said they would fit well with the Hermes cabin – and each of them has a duffel bag over a different shoulder that they seem to hold onto with great excitement.  
The girl names Mione – who I am sure has a longer name than that – has bushy brown hair and strong russet brown eyes that shine with a wisdom that I can only compare to my own when I first started learning here, yet also with a sense of experience that proves me the girl has seen both plenty of libraries and adventures.

And finally the man named Remus, who shocks me just by looking at him. The man's whole demeanor shouts that of a kind and caring, gentle and intelligent person who would be perfect to be someone's private tutor or even the teacher of a very elite and upstanding private school, yet his looks tell a whole different story.  
There are scars marring his face, his hair while brown has a lot of streaks of grey in it, his robes are looking as if he just came back from either a bad quest or a round of Capture the Flag and there is a hint in his amber brown eyes that screams only one message: _"Hurt my cub or pack and I will utterly annihilate you."  
_"So gentle and kind, yet – so ferocious too? Could those guesses of Artemis actually be right? Am I supposed to start feeling glad I didn't join in all those betting pools?" Goes through my mind and then suddenly does something happen that proves that, divine or magical, these four really are ready for any and everything.

A wild boar, one whose very essence just screams he has been touched by something of Dark Divine Nature, slowly emerges from a large cluster of trees and foliage behind the group and while Thalia, Percy and Ethan instantly push Bianca and Nico – who I just remember are still unarmed – behind them, do the others also act.  
Four out of the five of them draw strange looking sticks, yet it is the wild, yet gentle looking man that shocks even his fellow partners as he crouches down on all fours and bares his own teeth at the beast, making the beast turn to the growling and snarling man with angry grunts of its own as I think: "Yep, it's actually Artemis, alright."  
And while I wonder what shocks me more – the fact that it is one of the Maiden Goddesses or that her Champion is actually male – does Harry then raise an arm at both sides of his defenses and while both keep their weapons at a low, do they not completely put them away, still clearly on the defense – and then it happens.

Lupin is the first to strike, jumping up from where he was crouched and actually wrapping his whole form around the boar, before we get shocked as it seems that the Dark Divine force allows for the beast to grow in size, making Lupin having to grasp onto the fur of the beast as it extends in width, length and overall size.  
The boar squeals at this as his growing makes Lupin loose his hold as the hairs he grabs onto get forcefully pulled out of the beast's flank and sides and while part of me cringes in pain, do I not let it bother me as instead Lupin actually pulls his wand and jumps away, landing in front of the beast and starting to move.  
Slowly but surely he moves to the right and the boar mirrors him, making the two of them circle each other in the middle of the clearing, their eyes only on each other and each of their stares proving that they each have strong reasons not to back down before a strange sense of familiarity seems to overcome the man.

This sense makes the man's whole stance become more confident and self-assured as he smiles and says: "Well, this certainly is a good example of Wild Magical Beings across the Pond. But I think I've had quite enough of this lesson. Too much of a hassle and plus, you seem to have gotten ahead of yourself with your powers.  
Finité." The man chants as he waves his wand and while I am amazed at how calm and collected the man sounded as he said this, does the way he had stopped circling and then lecturing apparently startle the boar enough that he doesn't get to move in time to evade the spell, yet the more the spell works, the more shocked I become.  
The reason for this being that, the more the boar shrinks in size, the more he actually starts to lose the signs that represent him as a boar and before my own and my camper's eyes does the boar actually change itself into a small, white and brown furred, hornless guinea pig that squeals and squeaks as Lupin summons it.

"A South American Transfimian. You definitely see a lot of them around the parts of Long Island and the Sound, though I'm guessing you never really saw any of them as your powers would sooner attract beings like Trolls and Hydras, am I correct?" And while many are shocked at this little lesson, do I nod and then the man asks:  
"Chiron right? I was told by the Gods that, due to having kids here who descent from her Lady Wisdom, you have several classes here alongside your courses. Would it be wrong of me to ask if I could partake in one, so I could learn about your kind of beings while helping your group of teens learn of our own?"  
And while I am shocked that the Gods decided such a thing – and part of me wonders if this will be an example of what we can expect at the surprise – does Chiron himself smile as he says: "As long as the Gods approve and you continue the brilliance you have proven here and now, do I see no reason to object to this request."  
Which actually makes a lot of those around me cheer and while Lupin uses a small spell to cage the little critter and while the others put their wands and other weapons away, does Harry then help them all through the barrier, the eyes of the foreigners widening as they get their first real glance at the camp – before a new shock arrives.

Two symbols each appear over the heads of both our new teacher as well as Harry's friend and while one of them is the same each and represents their roles as Champions are the other two shocking as they prove the betting pool correct. Above Remus Lupin is the symbol of Artemis and above Hermione's is that of Hera.  
This shocks all those at Camp, but then suddenly something I have read about is done by the Magicals, but that I never really believed in happens as a beautiful white owl appears from the tree tops and flies to Harry before sticking out her leg as he asks: "Hey beautiful, when did you arrive here? Haven't seen you in a while."  
And while I am shocked at how easy-going the boy is with my mother's sacred animal and while I have no doubt that some of my siblings may take offense to this, does Harry read the letter and say: "It's from Lady Hera. She asks that you keep her Cabin as the symbol of her own loyalty so Hermione is to bunk with me and Thalia."  
This seems to hurt the girl in question, but then Lupin says: "Don't worry, Artemis requested the same of me. Lady Athena told me this when she had the teachers tested a week ago." The girl nods, now apparently cheered up and then the one thing I had more or less predicted happens as one of my brothers steps forward and says:

"Black, in name of our Mother –." Yet that is as far as he gets before the subject he wished to discuss shocks him as the owl suddenly gets extremely ruffled and lets out a loud screech while spreading her wings as wide as possible, all the while setting an extremely hateful glare on my brother through her beautiful brown eyes.  
My brother Marius looks shocked that his attempts to honor his mother's sacred animal got disrupted by said animal, but then Harry gives the letter to Hermione with one hand and uses the other to stroke the owl's feathers as he says: "Hey there, hey there, easy girl. How we live and how they live is different, remember. Easy there."

And just the easy, caring tone that he uses as well as the loving touches that he gives as he caresses the owl over the front of her chest feathers seems to calm the anger the majestic avian is feeling as her feathers return to normal and she clasps her wings back against her form before suddenly focusing on grooming Harry's hair.  
The boy smiles at her and then says: "Marius, Hedwig is my familiar. She bonded with me a year after I got her as a birthday present. She has my level of intelligence and has long since regarded me as her hatchling. We may not be able to speak with each other as other familiars, but trust me, we are close and do respect each other."  
The owl hoots and Marius, who still seems rattled that he got reprimanded and almost attacked by an animal he and I and our siblings worship, nods and while Harry further leads the four newcomers and the four Demigods into Camp, can I only think one thing: "How many more unlikely betting pools can I win if Harry stays?"

* * *

_**Wow, that just – happened.  
**__**And with that do I mean that way more happened in this chapter than I originally planned. My original plan was for Camp Half-blood to anxiously await the return of their fellow Campers, yet halfway through the week recap, did my fingers get a life of their own and I got to admit, for a short chapter – a lot happened.  
**__**Next chapter will probably be about the first weekend – which won't be the weekend of the 2**__**nd**__** as that is just too soon and I do need a recap of the English settling into the life at Camp – and after that will I be making another time jump, yet I can't be sure of how far as I need to keep in mind how many gods there are.  
**__**This because of the amount of weekends that it would take for all of the Demigods to get to Olympus and see the surprise, but I did already make one decision; Hermes, Apollo and Athena all decided to take the previously Undetermined and now Determined Demigods that belong to those below the Olympus Twelve.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For Rules Check Chapter 01  
**__**PPS. Starting July I will be down to 14 stories – jay!**_


	17. I Told You So

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So I did a bit of checking and apparently, in order for my story to work flawlessly, I need to change a few dates. I found out about this after reading chapters 8 to 13 a second time and the date on chapter 13, combined with how there is a Demigod to Olympus visit every weekend – yeah, those didn't combine all that well.  
**__**So I will be making a few changes to chapters 13 &amp; 14, namely change the date of chapter 13 to the 23**__**rd**__** as that will make it so that Harry's arrival at England in chapter 11 syncs with the Apollo kids having their weekend and the amount of time Hermione waits after Remus' attempt be more than 1 day so that it syncs with another weekend.  
**__**Why? Because Harry, in chapter 8, mentions how he and his sister were supposed to be fourth after the Apollo cabin and this helps me set a proper date for this chapter as that is what the chapter will actually be about. Harry and Thalia visiting Olympus, meeting their father and finding out the secret, mysterious surprise.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For Rules, check chapter 01**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17  
**__**I Told You So**_

_**16**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Empire State Building, New York  
**__**Harry's POV**_

It's been a little over three weeks since Hermione, Remus and the twins have all arrived at Camp and while there are some things that might spook or shock them, is it mostly the twins that have the easiest time settling in, which really isn't surprising as they and the others of the Hermes cabin are like four hands on a single stomach.  
What is startling is how enthusiastic they are about the more dangerous activities and what has startled Hermione and me the most is that, when it was announced that Capture the Flag would return once all the Demigods had visited Olympus, Fred and George actually called dips on being leaders of opposite teams with large grins on their faces.  
A lot of the other Demigods had protested at this, yet Remus and I had talked with Chiron and he had agreed that the twins could do this for the First Capture the Flag, but afterwards everything would go back to how it was, with Cabins picking teams with other Cabins and one Cabin Counselor being the leader of each team.  
The twins, when learning that this was protocol, had apologized for ruining a tradition like this, yet Chiron had told them that it was simply their enthusiasm that made them act before thinking, which made them fit in even better with the rest of Camp and which had made more of the other Demigods understand and forgive them.

Hermione had also, slowly but surely, gotten used to Camp and while her hardest trial was the fact that she was learning in a location with more outdoor than indoor space, did it really help her to have Remus with her and to have Thalia and me as her cabin buddies. The problem here is that the girls had hit it off better than expected.  
Don't get me wrong, I love seeing the girl I consider a sister getting along with my actual sister like a sibling, yet the two aren't really talking about weapons, Capture the Flag, what they know of certain monsters or how their classes went. They're talking how to mix fashion with weaponry, the kids of Aphrodite and other girly stuff.  
And I may love these two girls, but I am as much a hormonal dude as they are hormonal chicks, so – with permission from dad, Lord Poseidon and Percy – have I been sleeping at the Poseidon cabin for quite a few nights now, simply because – even with my level of patience – I can only stand giggling hormonal girls for so long.

And of course, I know that last time, two days ago, the two girls did on purpose just to see how quick they could get me to leave the cabin, yet I had not let myself be purposely scared out of my own private space and instead of that had I called on the powers of the wind every time they would cross a topic that would make them giggle.  
Thalia had, after a while, started fighting this with her own lightning, yet I had the upper hand as I had done a little something while staying in my room in Grimmauld Place. I had again delved deep within my own psyche and had created a world within my own mind, where I used both magic and the power of the wind to strengthen myself.  
I had trained within my own mind and had become stronger with each session, yet while the sessions themselves never really lasted all that long, did I still use the rest of the time, when I wasn't training, to envision all kinds of mental defenses and forms of protection – mostly because I just don't want to be mind-controlled anymore.  
Yes, the dreams I had last year and the fact that I fainted during one of them also play a role, yet the mind games that the former Weasleys – as I have started to call them – have pulled on me play a larger role and also fuel my determination everytime I create something new to keep outside forces where they belong; out of my mind.

Then a soft hand touches mine and I look to my side, smiling as I finally have Thalia to myself again and she says: "Hermione sure sulked jealously when she heard she couldn't come along this morning." To which I roll my eyes and say: "She'll have Lady Hera all to herself next weekend, she has nothing to be jealous about."  
And while a soft elevator tune that actually represents a song of flying and being air born sounds as I say this, does the girl nod and I grab her hand in mine as I can't help but say: "Besides, today I only have to share you with mum and dad. Which – sorry to say – is way better than sharing you with a friend seeing our home."  
At this the girl giggles as I actually confessed to missing our private cabin time last night after Hermione had fallen asleep reading one of her new favorite books and my sister had felt bad for this and told me she would make sure that Hermione got a similar agreement with a female goddess as I had with Lord Poseidon.

Then finally does the lift end and when we look out of the little cabin, do Thalia's eyes widen as she sees the whole place for the first time, yet I only smile as I just love how warm, strong and welcome Olympus feels and then, just after we have left the elevator, do I get run over by something large, black and barking.  
I yelp as I fall, even while clouds are what I land on, but then have to close my mouth as something slick and wet moves all over my face and I sputter before asking: "Really mum? Cut it out already! I'm happy to see you too, but I can't hug you like this now, can I?" To which a strong voice says: "I told you so." Making me look up.  
Dad is still standing a little higher up the stairs, a large smile on his face as he looks down at us and then suddenly mum has changed back and has an arm around the shoulders of my sister and I as he says: "Whatever, let's head for our house and start our little weekend. We have a lot of good news we have to share with you two."

This makes both of us smile, but then dad pulls Thalia away from us and holds her at arm's length as he says: "I know this is the second time for Harry, but for you – welcome home, sweet one." And the smile that grows on my sister's face as he says this makes both mum and me smile at the picture the other part of our family represents.  
We then all start moving, me feeling very happy when we take the small path over to where our huge temple like home is set and once inside, do I see something that shocks me. A light skinned man with white hair and pale silver colored eyes is sitting in the sitting room of the man, a large smile growing on his face when he sees me.

"Mr. Ollivander, what – what are you doing here?" I ask in shock and the man answers: "I was summoned here by your father with the blessing of Lady Hecate, Mr. Black. And don't worry, not even Albus knows I am here and neither will your possible future adversary." This confuses me and then dad says:  
"He's part of a plan we have thought out to keep the Master Bolt safe from Luke. It's a risky one, yet because the risks are so personal, we are quite sure Like will believe that we would never do something like this. It's a bit of expecting the unexpected in such a high standard that it would be an understatement to that fact."  
By now I am even more confused and wary and then Thalia asks: "What in Olympus' name are both of you talking about?" And the answer shocks me as Zeus says: "We are going to try and pull the main power out of the Master Bolt and divide it over two wands that Ollivander will be crafting for the both of you two.  
All the others who have already seen the surprise know that wands will be part of it so it won't be that strange to see the two of you with wands – you especially, Harry, as the rest already know that you came from the Wizarding World – yet the only difference is that you will be getting your wands today, the rest will get them later."

This makes Thalia and me share a shocked look and then I ask: "But – wait! Won't taking the power out of the Master Bolt make it so that there won't be any more thunderstorms like – anywhere? Won't that, say, draw Luke's attention and make him know we did something with it?" To this my father smiles and says:  
"It might, yet we have thought of it long and hard and we've overviewed all of the possibilities of actions that can come from this. If the thunderstorms stay, it will make Luke more tempted to wait for the perfect opportunity, which gives us more time to prepare. If they don't, he will know and will probably get over-cocky."  
"And naturally, both of us know all about what it's like to be like that, will that make it easier to predict Luke's moves and stop him in his tracks. Yes, we know Luke is working for Kronos, but we are quite sure that – if we can stop Luke from trying one way or another – it will weaken Kronos just for the time being."

This makes Thalia and me share a look and then I take a deep breath and say: "It definitely sounds like the best idea. I just have one question; what about my old wand? I'm still using that, you know?" And mum sighs as he says: "We know and that's a problem." This shocks and confuses me and I ask: "Why?" To which the man says:  
"Your wand is connected, linked even, to Voldemort and his wand and that makes for two problems. One, Voldemort might be able to sense you using magic outside of England and this might draw him here, which might initiate a meeting between him and Kronos. Two, we now have both Kronos and Voldemort to deal with.  
That makes for an increase of danger factors and that is something we just want to prepare for and against as much as possible and sorry, Harry, but you constantly depending on you and Voldemort linking wands to each other is a danger factor we just can't risk counting on as it makes it so that you have an unguarded back.

And with two powerfully dangerous enemies now at our neck, we can't take the risk of having unguarded backs, you get that right?" Here I rub a hand over the back of my neck and I say: "I – I didn't even think of the chance of Voldemort being drawn here by me using a wand that is linked to his own, sorry."  
The man smiles at me and gives me a one-armed hug as he says: "We don't blame you for not realizing this, kiddo. Now, let's take care of these new wands and then we can show you the big surprise. And of course we need to visit Hecate to make sure you don't share it with anyone not yet in the know."  
At this I nod, feeling glad that the man is so positive about all of this, which is more than he had been after I reunited with him in London and while loving to see more and more signs that reuniting with dad is doing him tons of good, do I move over to where Ollivander and dad are waiting, yet my eyes widen a minute later.

Dad pulls out his weapon and just seeing the incredible thunderbolt for all its power and magnificence takes my actual breath away before I see Ollivander analyzing it before he hums and says: "I can definitely get the wind power out of it, as well as the magic that would make it stronger than usual thunderstorms, but else – sorry."  
This shocks us and the man says: "The power within it that allows it to create thunder is wilder than that of a dragon and stronger than that of a phoenix in the prime of its life. It's also apparently so that the ability itself is too strongly linked to you yourself, My Lord, so if I were to try, I would weaken it alongside you.  
I cannot take that chance, I do not believe I have that kind of power and I just don't have any kind of wood or cores available that would be able to properly channel that kind of power, sorry. Therefore, I will put the power of Aero-kinetic in Mr. Black's wand and the magic that makes it as strong as it does in Mss. Potter's, if that's okay?"

And only then do I realize something shocking and Thalia asks: "When did I become Mss. Potter?" And Sirius answers: "Zeus met with the Goblins and took the Potter Lordship to honor James, Lily and their sacrifice, yet the Goblins refused to make Harry Heir Potter as he is the younger of you and my line is secondary to the Potters."  
"How?" Thalia asks and mum answers: "In the eyes of the Goblins and the Purebloods, because Zeus is as powerful as he is, his line overpowers mine and because he took the Potter name, does that usurp the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Therefore, because Thalia is oldest, she is Heiress Potter and you are Heir Black."

"But how is that fair? Harry was a Potter first." Thalia says, but I shrug and say: "Hey, in heart I am a Potter and a Black. I still slightly look like James Potter and I still consider Lily my surrogate mother and heroin. Plus, you're one of the strongest, most caring people I've ever met and your loyalty is definitely spot-on.  
So yeah, I can still honor the Potters by being a good Black and you can prove the world that the name Potter is all but over." And while Thalia looks like she wants to argue, does she stop as she sees me smiling at her and then sighs before she says: "You're right, little brother. Let's get our wands." To which I nod and follow her.

* * *

_**One hour later**_

"Boy, that was a chore." Thalia sighs, waving her new oak wand with dragon heartstring around while seated in a lounge chair made out of soft spring clouds, yet I myself am happily leaning against the wall behind her, my new willow wand with unicorn wing-hair making it almost child's play for me to play with the walls of the room.  
Small specks and bits of cloud fly out of the wall and perform all kinds of tricks as I delegate them with my wand in the air and a few times – feeling as playful as my mother was as a teen – do I snicker as I let a cloud or two brush over the top of my sister's head, pulling her attention away from her own work and glaring at me.  
I shrug easily each time and ask: "What? I'm practicing." Making her roll her eyes before she focuses back on her wand, yet after she made her comment, do I say: "Sis, sorry to say it, but that effort was nothing. I tried a good 40 if not 50 wands the first time I got mine when eleven. Besides, Ollivander did most of the work."

And that was definitely true as the man had worked diligently alongside dad in extracting the two parts of the Master Bolt and then controlling them enough to slide them into various pieces of wood and cores, promising he would transfer it all into two single ones once he was sure which core and wand were perfect for us.  
Thalia had definitely needed more help than I did for getting both the wood and the core right, yet Ollivander had admitted that the combination should have been an obvious one seeing what her role in this all was going to be. Yet while Willow is definitely a breezy kind of tree, had it still taken me a while to realize this.  
In the end my magic, thanks to weeks of practicing my own Aero-kinetic abilities, had been able to pick the perfect combo and after that it had taken the combined effort of dad and Mr. Ollivander together to get the two wands fully charged by the two powers that had been divided over all of the other supplies.

Then mum walks into the room, having just helped dad get Ollivander back into his store without anyone noticing – how that's possible is still beyond me, seeing his popularity – and the man smiles as he sees us practice before he asks: "Okay, who's ready to see the surprise?" To which we sync reply: "Finally." Startling him.  
The both of us then put our wands away and move over to the man, who happily waves his own wand actually causing for blindfolds to fold around our eyes, yet because it's mum and because he and the others have been spoiling us with small hints about the surprise for so long, do neither of us even really respond.  
We hear the man moan and I say: "If you wanted to shock us, you should have done this instead of asking us if we ready to see the surprise." Before Thalia goes on: "That and you shouldn't have kept trying to liven up the surprise so much." And the man moans again before he lies a hand in my back and moves me forward.

For several minutes does nothing more happen then us other than us being guided by mum, yet while at first I can tell that we are moving down the path leading to dad's home and then up the stairs, yet when we suddenly take another path to the left – which I know won't lead to the main temple – do I get lost.  
Yet at the same time do I make sure to safe as many twists and turns in the road to heart as I am almost certain that we will be walking down this same path more often once all the Parental Weekends have been done and then finally, after at least half an hour of walking, does mum stop pushing and leading us and do I hear another voice:  
"Okay, little royalty, take off those blindfolds and tell us what you think." And while I feel like snickering at the nickname and wonder what Hera has to do with anything, do I use a bit of my Aero-kinetic ability to pull off both of our blindfolds, yet the sight I see makes me lose control of my power, dropping the two blindfolds.

A giant castle that has more towers than I remember, that has more windows in each of the tower, proving it to have more rooms than I know it to have and having grounds that are covered in both green houses as well as an actual Quidditch pitch, a large fire pit, a patio and a fence to keep all kinds of animals and beasts.  
An actual Hogwarts, yet then one that looks as if it got a Divine upgrade or something, is shown to stand right in front of me and to my shock do I suddenly notice how several windows in a few of the towers are made of stained glass with the glass showing various symbols that represent some of the Gods and Goddesses.  
"Wait, what am I looking at? Cause this looks AMAZING!" Thalia screams at the end and I whisper: "Hogwarts. It's – it's Hogwarts. You – you guys re-rebuild Hogwarts and – and made it – I – I can't believe I'm saying this, but – you made it better!" And by now my whole body feels alight with amazement and excitement.

"We had a feeling you would say that. So, are you and your sister willing to wait until the rest have had their weekend and then go here for Magic and Divine lessons? Or would you rather stay at Camp?" And instantly the two of us make mum regret asking this as we shout: "ARE YOU KIDDING US? OF COURSE WE'LL COME!"  
And due to our excitement going out of control, do our powers mix with our shouts, making it so that a sound of thunder reigns through the sky while at the same time a huge gust of wind blows mum back so hard, the man can consider himself lucky that dad was behind him as the God catches him and says: "I repeat, I told you so."

* * *

_**Yes, this chapter was meant to troll!  
**__**Yet, at the same time am I very happy with how the chapter went and while, at first, I did want Luke noticing that something was wrong with the weather, did I feel that it would be a little too Cannon to Lightning Thief and I am really trying to keep it away from that, hence Hades and Zeus not hunting Percy, etc.  
**__**Now next chapter will be yet another timejump – I know, I'm a little overusing them – but it won't be too big of a time jump. After all, Harry and Thalia are the 5**__**th**__** in line to have their visit and so there will be another 7 visits with Hestia taking all of the Minor Demigods. Meaning the time jump will end on November 11**__**th**__**.  
**__**Okay, see you then,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. As before, if you find any inconsistencies, grammar or spelling errors, please let me know.  
**__**PPS. If A Divine Hogwarts is your absolute favorite, please vote on it in my new poll. Thanks in advance.**_


	18. The Opening Night - Part 01

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, here it is! The one chapter I have been working towards since first writing this story. I kind of can't believe that I actually made it to the point that I had been hinting at with both the title of this story as well as the surprise Hera first started hinting at in chapter three, not to mention all of the other hints ever since.  
**__**I am so proud,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18  
**__**The Opening Night – Part 01**_

_**11**__**th**__** of November 1995  
**__**Zeus's Cabin, CBH  
**__**Harry's POV**_

I really didn't think I'd ever put these robes on again after deciding that I would not stay in England or that I wanted to start calling America my home, yet here I am. A simple tie, a plain shirt, a pair of plain pants, white socks and ordinary sneakers and finally a long black robe that is void of a lion crest and red trim.  
I am yet again wearing my Hogwarts Robes, yet then a pair that is devoid of any House symbol as this time I will be entering a new School and – as Aunt Hera had explained this to Thalia and me before we left Olympus weeks ago – have decided to get myself Sorted alongside all of the Campers that will arrive as new blood.

My sister had definitely been ecstatic to hear that I had wanted a Resorting, yet Hermione had been shocked and confused and told me she thought I would never chose any House over Gryffindor, yet because of weeks of positive upbringing, had I felt bold enough to tell her how I had really grown to feel about the House of the Brave.  
The girl had been shocked when I told her how hurt and betrayed I had felt every time my House had turned on me and how none of them had been willing to bravely man up and ask me for my side and had felt personally insulted when I told her how, both in first and fourth, it had been the Lions that had rallied up the Ravens and Badgers.  
"It was constantly them, Hermione. I know you know about Lavender and Parvati, but every year has had people like them. Angelina for Fred and George's year, Anthony Dunken for Alicia's year, Collin for Ginny's year, Rosetta Stone for Percy's year. And to make matters worse, don't forget one of Percy's own crimes."

The girl had nodded and I had told her: "This is a new chance for me, Hermione. Not just because this Hogwarts is new, bigger and better than the one in Scotland, but because no one here knows of what the Gryffindors are really like. They will have Mum as their Head of House and while that makes things better, is it not enough.  
I'm not saying I'm going to hold the misdeeds of those Gryffindors against these, I'm just saying that now that I can start anew, I'd rather do it in a House where I don't have any past experiences to cloud my judgment. And with the Houses dad and the others added to the roster, I can really try and seize a chance like that."  
This had made the girl smile and she says: "You're right, Harry. Just, promise me we'll stay in touch." To which I had happily wrapped my arm around her as I said: "Count on it. And next to that, do you really think Aunt Hera will let me live it down if I embarrass her by ignoring her 1st ever Champion?" Making the girl laugh.

I then shake my head to get my head back into the here and now and think: "Time to prove that, Hero or Demigod, I am the Future Prince of Olympus." And with pride in my step – the kind that would make Draco Malfoy proud – do I walk out of my section of the Zeus' Cabin and join Hermione and Thalia on the Basketball field.  
Everyone else is there as well, all of them wearing either highly fancy clothes or newly bought Hogwarts Robes and everyone has a large smile of excited tension on their faces, yet even while I go join everyone in this, do I hear Ethan whispering: "He's faking it." As he passes me from behind to join Nico and Bianca.  
These three have, alongside myself, the twins, Hermione and Percy, been keeping an eye on Luke whenever possible and while I can tell that Remus more or less disapproves and that it still bugs Annabeth, had the two of us met a few days after my return to Camp and had we agreed to just disagree on the matter.

And it's not that I don't understand Annabeth's view on the case – or that she doesn't understand the arguments I used to prove my own – the girl had just been the kind of person that wanted to personally view concrete evidence before she would turn on her friends and I had even commended her on this incredible trait.  
Yet the longer the time to his Opening Night takes, the more signs I spot in Luke's behavior and – mostly because Thalia and Annabeth have rekindled their friendship and because Hermione has found a lot of common ground with Annabeth and her love for logic – do I really dread the day my suspicions are proven true.  
I had confided in Hermione and Thalia with this and the two had split themselves between getting either reacquainted with Camp or getting familiar with it, spending time guarding and watching Luke and spending time with either me, each other or Annabeth, making it so that the latter would have a firm rock to fall back on.

"Not tonight." I suddenly hear someone say and this makes me turn, allowing me to see my sister in all of her electrifying glory. Unlike me does Thalia not wear her robes, but her formal gown is just as amazing. A long black dress with a single shoulder strap, a dark sky blue waistband and a floor length skirt with small slit at the bottom.  
The whole dress is layered with star-like glittering diamonds and there is a single blue amethyst tying the front of the strap to her dress. The girl also has soft bluish black eyeliner and dark lipstick on as well as black nail polish with blue studs on the center of her nails. All in all my sister looks gorgeous in a gothic kind of way.

"Dad is so going to electrify anyone who looks your way." I snicker as I help her settle her transparent black bolero over her shoulders, which actually has a skull hidden in the back of the stitching and the girl snickers as she asks: "Why do you think we have this spot of the Basketball field all to ourselves right now?"  
Making me laugh loudly before Chiron draws our attention and leads us to the thirteen busses that are waiting for us at the other side of the border, Remus and Argus are already standing, Remus with is wand at the ready and Argus with none of his hundreds of eyes blinking as he slowly turns on his axis multiple times.  
I'm quite sure that this strange sight of vigilance is confusing some of the Campers, yet because Remus – who has only been told part of the story – feels concerned that Luke might have ventured out of the border and ordered a beast to attack and distract us, did Argus agree that he could help the creation of Hera stand guard.

Remus himself has been an absolutely fabulous teacher and has done an even better job here than I remember him. He had even called on Bill to add a bit of his own magic to the border wards and it had become clear what kind after the first full moon when Moony had become trapped between two layers of the borders.  
The secondary border had been outside of the first, yet it had – like the first – also surrounded the entire camp, giving Moony acres of space to run and chase through the forest without risking the chance of meeting with one of the campers or encountering the guard harpies as those had been banished to the inside of the border.  
The harpies, at first, had not been pleased with this and had felt as if they were being restricted from doing their duty, yet as time had passed and as Moony had begun to explore the new area of his home, had the wolf within settled down and a calm looking beast had found himself a small forest cave to sleep the night away.

However, after that first night another couple of problems had arose as the nymphs had spent the night being scared out of their wits, yet after a long hour of contemplation and discussion, had they accepted that Remus would only need them sleeping in different trees for a single night a month, even if the acceptance had been reluctant.  
Another problem had been Cabins like Demeter, Ares and Athena, who had all wanted permission to study the werewolf within the sanctity of the Camp and who had almost demanded that the Harpies got the night off on full moon. This demand had been denied by Remus himself as he had been terrified of hurting them if possible.  
Annabeth had tried to argue this with the evidence of how brilliant the two borders worked together, yet I had yet again been the one to stand in her way and explained her that her desire for studies shouldn't come at the cost of someone reliving a personal trauma. After this the girl had reluctantly accepted the denied demand.

"Will you stop that." Hermione then whispers at me and I shrug as I say: "What can I say? The year hasn't even begun and already a lot of things are happening." And while the girl reluctantly agrees with me, do I not at all feel bad about this as barely any of the events have actually been bad or similar to our English adventures.  
The two of us then split up, me and Thalia taking a simple small cab and Hermione traveling in the passenger seat of a simple regular car, while Remus – who actually has a legitimate Driver's License – rides his own small two-person car. All of the other Campers all have either vans or even busses on which they will ride.  
"Makes you wish dad and Uncle Sirius would hurry things along now, doesn't it?" Thalia asks and while I can kind of understand why she calls mum Uncle, do I still nod and say: "Yeah, though I doubt either of them agree on that. I don't think they're planning anything like that until we know that Father Time is asleep again."

And while my sister rolls her eyes at the lame way of referring to our grandfather – a person I despise more than I do uncle Vernon and aunt Marge – do we just calmly sit out the ride, the conversation not going any more dramatic than what we think the new Houses will have as representation and who will go where during the Sorting.  
All of it is said with a lot of humor and sarcastic comments, making us break into fits of laughter almost all the time throughout the ride and so we arrive kind of out of breath, yet because I am well aware of who is hosting this Opening Night Party, do I take a deep breath before leaving the cab with a calm and gentle smile.  
Thalia follows my example, her visage showing no signs of her earlier hilarity and we politely make sure to be at the front of the huge row of Campers, Percy and Hermione coming to stand behind us to represent Hera and Poseidon – Percy a step behind Hermione – and Nico and Bianca then take their positions as children of Hades.  
The other Demigods are quick to spot this and while hurried footsteps sound behind us, does our entire delegation walk into the Empire State Building in perfect Order, with Ethan being halfway down the line to represent the newly formed Nemesis Cabin as well as to prove that of all the lower Demigods he has the highest rank.

We all march past the reception area with polite masks of professional care on our faces, yet the woman at the reception desk seems completely obvious to us proceeding past her and while at first I wonder if this is done by Lady Iris, do I then see that Remus is already standing at the elevators, wand firmly in hand.  
"Confundus spell?" I ask the man as an invisible force presses all of the buttons on all of the elevators and Remus nods as he says: "She won't be able to see any groups of more than ten people pass her by for the rest of the evening. I wanted to make it less, but this is a popular place, so the risk of burglars was a little too high to take."  
I nod at the man before taking the first elevator that arrives, sending him a happy and excited smile as the doors close. "I really can't wait to learn your kind of magic, little brother." Thalia then tells me and I smile as that had definitely been a growing theme of conversation as more and more Olympus weekends came and went.

We then arrive at the top floor and take our place as we have no doubt that the elevators will allow the Demigods to arrive in the same order as how they came in here and once the last elevator has dropped off the Hypno kids – who all have a glazed look of drowsiness in their eyes – do we start moving towards the new castle.  
Argus quickly catches up with us, yet when I realize that Remus isn't with him, do I look back, only to spot him waving at me from further down the delegation line, obviously strong within his role as Champion of Artemis as he is right in front of Luke and the Stoll brothers, making me smile at him before I turn back.  
Argus leads us over to where the long winded path to the new castle leads and then takes a stand next to it, reminding me of Argus Filch, the caretaker of English Hogwarts that would always check the students to see if they had the right slips of paper to allow them to go along on Hogsmeade visits and then epiphany hits me.

"Hogsmeade. What are the Gods going to do about weekends like that?" I wonder under my breath and while Thalia looks at me curiously, do I decide not to let it spoil my chances to prove myself and I quickly school my features back under control, which is just in time as two minutes later we turn the final corner to the new facility.  
The New Hogwarts – or Divine Hogwarts as Dad told us he wanted to call it – looks just as amazing as the last time we saw it and the patio that was situated next to the Original Stone Circle and the Quidditch Pitch is alive with all kinds of party equipment as well as all of the Gods and Goddesses, who spot us just as we do them.  
It takes the Divine group of powerhouses only a few seconds to realize how we are walking and instantly they all respond, moving about and taking a stand in front of the patio, dad all the way on the left with mum and Aunt Hera besides him and Lord Hypno and a few other Minor Gods standing on the far right of the line.

I smile at this and then shout: "Demigods, approach your Divine Creator." And while the Gods show a sign of shock at hearing this, does the entire line split up as – one Divine parent at a time – the Demigods move slightly to the right as they walk and while the Hypno kids sway a little at this, does the formation succeed splendidly.  
I send another smile at my fellow students of his amazing new school and while smirking at the faux-angry glare of Hermione, do I then focus on getting over to where mum and dad are waiting, yet when we are in front of them, do we make sure to keep one step in front of them as we wait for the others to form the next formation.  
This all had been a little something that all of the Camp Cabin Counselors – even Luke, though he did it reluctantly – had agreed and practiced on with our own cabins and so, as we all stand in front of our fathers and mothers, do all Cabin Counselors bow down, shocking our Divine parents as we speak our lines with perfect unity:

"Greetings, Divine Father/Mother. May the stars bless you on this evening and may our blessings of eternal life and joy reach you with this greeting. We are grateful to your hard work on this project, your offer to us to join you on this evening and your dedication to welcome us to this incredible location of wisdom and power."

The Gods and Goddesses are shocked, yet mum is the first to recover from his shock and he himself bows as he says: "In name of those who know and care for us from across the Pond, do I accept this greeting, speak my honor upon receiving these blessing and utter my desire to see you enjoy yourselves this evening.  
In name of Friendship, be welcomed." And as his words wake the other Gods from their shocked stupor, does dad follow his example, bowing and saying: "In name of Thunder and the Air, be welcomed." And Aunt Hera is next as she says: "In name of Family and Bonds of friendship and love, be welcomed."  
And one by one do the other gods each utter their own statement, each of them acknowledging their Dominion as they welcome us and with each God or Goddesses that does so, do their kids stand up from their bows and when finally the groggily spoken words of Hypno have been spoken does dad raise his arms and say:

"Mingle, dine, make bonds you have yet to make, ask about whatever comes to mind and, most importantly, have fun." And with that does it feel as if the night has truly begun, making me smile widely at dad before mum hugs me tightly to his person as the sounds of all the other Demigods moving about starts to rise up.  
Dad also hugs Thalia and mum says: "You little minx, how did you plan this without us knowing?" And I answer: "We only started planning this last week when we noticed that Mr. D had left for Olympus. When we realized it was to organize this party, did we decide that not all acts of this evening could come one-sided."  
The man laughs as he hears this and then I hug dad and whisper: "Luke is planning, yet no one has seen any sign that he is in contact with The Banished One." The man's arms tense, yet his words shock me as he says: "Forget about him. This night is about having fun and being united with the ones you love and care for."

Yet, even though I know that the Master Bolt has lost most of the qualities that Kronos could want to use to regenerate his old form are now part of my own new wand and Thalia's, has this not kept me from worrying about what Luke could be planning as him finding out about this can't happen before we are all properly prepared.  
And while I don't voice these thoughts to dad, do they still roam through my mind as I wander through the patio, taking a few bits of food to eat and releasing a small snicker when I read the note at the end of the buffet that says: "Offers are not required. If we're hungry, we'll come join you." Before leaving for a small table.  
Finding one, does it take only a minute before Hermione joins me and she asks: "You just can't stop, can you?" And I shake my head at her, making her huff before she says: "Harry, no one has been looking forward to this event more than you. Why can't you just let go of your worries and have fun?" Yet I don't have an answer.

_**Somewhere else  
**__**Unknown POV**_

I don't know what Potter could want in America, but thanks to Lucius do I at least know that it's not to flee England or to get the American Wizards on his side of the soon-to-be-starting war as the Minister of this country had been shocked to hear that one of the members of the British Ministry had traced Potter's wand here.  
Sure, Potter had stopped using his wand about a month or so ago, yet it had not been soon enough for me not to follow his trace to this majestic and gigantic country, yet after the last time he had used it, had it taken me only a few days to spot another sense of magic; one that reeks of Darkness, yet that also feels weaker than it should.  
I have been intrigued with the magic that I had been able to feel, yet the direction it had led me to had been most confusing; an old and abandoned music recording studio. The anagram of the studio's name had taken me some time to decode, yet it had been the miniature figure sitting in the O that had really piqued my interest.

"A dark sense of magic, a studio meant for recording songs of Inferi and zombies and a figure that looks like the Devil himself. If I was any less than who I was, I would have fled this scene. However, what better way to prove I have risen even above the meaning of my own name than to enter the one domain I desire to never thread?"  
Goes through my mind, making me enter the main lobby with a large smile of personal victory, yet what I see written on a sign there almost turns the sense of victory into a sense of amusement. I pass the sign and then raise an intrigued eyebrow at the next sight that greets me, one that instantly sets my mind to thinking and scheming.  
Souls. Hundreds of souls of either kids or grownups, boys or girls and even magical and non-magical creatures such as Veela and Elves, are all in the same large lobby room, some of them seated, others lying across seated locations or their companion's lap and again others walking around certain parts of the room.  
"Even if I don't find whatever source of Dark Energy has lured me here, this might just be an opportunity I must either grasp when I can or come back for at earliest convenience." And with that thought do I move over to where a lift is located, only for my movement to be halted by a rough, angry voice asking:

"And where do we think that we're going, Mr. Not-Dead-Yet." This makes me turn to where the voice is coming from and I see a tall man with handsome and elegant features sitting on top of a raised podium and looking straight past all the other souls, his empty eyes that actually remind me of Halloween staring straight at me.  
Yet, while I feel I should know this man, do I only feel insulted that someone has dared to try and cross me, let alone stop me from what will assuredly lead me a step closer to my role as Ruler of all Magic and while making sure to let as much of my magical aura seep out of my form as possible, do I tell the handsome brute:  
"I, you insolent little insect, am the Lord Voldemort and I am –.""Hold on a sec. Volde – Riddle? Thomas Marvolo Riddle, born December 31st 1926?" The man interrupts me and while I am surprised that he could have found out one of my best kept secrets with that much speed does the man seem to read off a paperboard.

Several times the man looks between me and the board before he suddenly shouts: "YOU FILTHY LITTLE BLIGHT! You were supposed to enter this blasted lobby 52 years ago! What in name of Hades are you still doing with that working set of lungs?" And finally do I get why all of this seems so nastily familiar.  
"The Underworld. I have actually stepped foot – while alive – in the Underworld. Great Salazar, I need to get out of here. I'll see about collecting these souls for my very own army once I know how to deal with that blasted Ferry man." Yet while I think this, do I then feel as if I have suddenly been killed when the man shouts:  
"YOU MADE SEVEN WHATNOW?" And while the number confuses me as it should be six, do I still take the only magical knowledge of this place that I have – and that is the missing sense of Anti-Apparation wards – and spin on my heel, making sure to have my own Hideout firmly at the front of my mind as I do.

Still, due to the fright that I felt at the man learning of two of my deepest secrets by just hearing me speak and gazing between me and a paperboard, do I still stumble as I land and after regaining my balance do I dash for my private study, throwing up all of the ancient family privacy wards as I slam the door closed behind me.  
I then slow down as I reach my desk and while leaning my hands on the visitor's side, do I allow for my thoughts to gather and for my mind – slowly calming – to form plans around the information I have just been able to gather. And finally, after I have successfully calmed my nerves, does another epiphany hit me:  
"The Dark, yet weakened magic that I sensed. If I am correct, then there is but one force semi-alive that can let off an aura like that. After all, if memory of my detested childhood serves me correctly, then the Underworld is directly connected to the one place where the Lord of past, present and future is held a prisoner – for now."

* * *

_**There we go!  
**__**The party has started, yet trouble is brewing. Voldemort now knows that the Divine exist and other than his plan for the souls in the lobby – which by the way, will fail in later chapters – is he now on the path – to his own destruction. Yet while I won't tell you how that will happen, will I still tell you this: He won't die first.  
**__**Also sorry, but I couldn't get the cozy atmosphere of the party itself going as the time jump and the events that happened during it really kept me busy. At first I thought I could just transit from Harry receiving Zeus' advice to him taking it, yet this bit with Voldemort just felt like it would fit better, so I wrote this instead.  
**__**Now next chapter will be more or less like this, only then with Harry actually enjoying himself before certain others – aka Hades and Luke – both get messages from their respected others – Charon and Kronos – telling them about what has happened and whether they should take action or just remain calm.  
**__**Excited, yet,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. For Rules, check chapter 01  
**__**PPS. As always, if you find inconsistencies, grammar or spelling errors, let me know, though please add either the sentence or the paragraph when doing so, thank you.**_


	19. The Opening Night - Part 02

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This will be a mixed chapter. It will start out easy and relaxed, but then end with a bit of a cliffhanger that will cause for two people to start feeling seriously bad for different reasons. After that, we will get a bit more antagonist action, a bit of manipulation leading into murder and then the final fight.  
**__**All things considered, this whole thing will probably be over sometime around February, yet I just want to let you all know a few things. I already have the casualties planned, most of the fighting scenes and how the events will unfold into the final battle as well as what the aftermath will be like for our main protagonists.  
**__**Excited yet,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For Rules Check Chapter 01.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19  
**__**The Opening Night – Part 02**_

_**An Hour Later  
**__**Mount Olympus  
**__**Sirius' POV**_

"Our son looks a whole lot calmer than he did earlier this evening." My beloved tells me as he comes to stand by my side as I lean against one of the now empty buffet tables and while I send him a smile, do I say: "He just really takes after his father. He's a born leader, only he's currently struggling with various issues that worry him."  
The man frowns at this and he asks: "You think he is taking the prophesy the wrong way?" Yet while Zeus had told me of the Great Prophesy, do I shake my head and say: "It's just Harry being Harry. He sees something he can take onto his list of responsibilities, only at Camp and here, there are a few too many factors for him to handle.  
Combine that with how it must still be sinking in with him that he has a family and the fact that he has inherited both our protective streaks –." Here I leave the sentence hanging, yet it is unnecessary for me to go on as the man sighs, causing for a small wind to blow across the grass as he says: "And you get one troubled teenage boy."

At this I nod at him and then say: "Add to that that we are suspecting someone who had been a close friend to his sister and who's very persona drove another friend of his sister to make a horrifying decision regarding loyalty and Harry is constantly on the alert for Luke to make a single mistake – or worse, pull off his job."  
Here Zeus growls as he hates the very idea that someone would want to steal his Masterbolt, yet I happily lie my hand on his arm and say: "Hey, don't forget where the power of the Bolt is at this very moment. It's perfectly safe, remember?" And this makes the man smile before we both focus back on the dance itself.

_**Aphrodite's POV**_

"This night is just too perfect to let up. I need to cause some romance, I just need to." Goes through my head like an endless spiel, yet because of who my senses have focused on, am I trying my hardest to ignore them as I just know that – immortal or not – Zeus will never let me live if I cause Heartache with his only son.  
And this is such a shame too as I have been seeing a perfect match for the boy ever since he first stepped foot in Camp and while the boy doesn't seem totally obvious to the very much apparent sense of attraction that runs between him and Ethan Nakamura, do I just not feel confident enough in the two to actually risk it.  
No, these two are exactly the kind of boys I always have to work my absolute hardest on, the kind that has so many emotional issues even my abilities sometimes run short on the chance of the bond working out and after several centuries of working with these types of guys do I know my talent well enough to keep my hands clean.

"They'd make quite the cute couple, you know." A female voice suddenly tells me and I look besides me, my eyes widening as I see Hera actually looking at one of the two boys who have been my target all night and the woman says: "Not to mention their wedding would be the talk of the millennium if not for millennia to come."  
This makes me focus back on the pair, only for another voice to interrupt my thoughts and Apollo says: "There are many emotional scars they can heal for each other. Ethan can really help Harry fit into a regular family life. He can give Harry the emotional support of someone his own age that comes with true experience."  
Here I cross my arms determined not to give in and prove them why I am a Titan and not a Goddess, even though I prefer the latter over the former and then I get shocked as Athena herself walks over and says: "They're chance of bonding without you is 34%; their chance of bonding with your help is 76%. I'd do my job."

To which I can't help but snarl: "I would if I could. Do you three really think I don't want to? I've been eyeing those two up all evening, let alone all the times I looked at how perfect they are for each other from up here. But I'm not stupid, you know. I know my level of mortality and where I stand with the King and the Prince."  
But then Hera smiles at me and asks: "Aphrodite, darling. Who do you think send us over here?" And instantly my eyes shoot from son to father, making me spot Zeus and how he is observing me with an eyebrow raised in a silent challenge, which is all the incentive I need as the Titan of Love within me gets ignited like a Phoenix.  
"A phoenix is eternal and so is love. I will make sure that their love story becomes more famous than that of Romeo Malfoy and Julia Weasley." And while I still get shivers as I think of how cute and devoted those two were, regardless of their lines, do I then happily stride over to one of my two targets: The Prince Of Olympus.

_**Ethan's POV**_

"So glad to see him enjoying himself, finally." Goes through my head, yet I shake my head from this thought as it just feels wrong to crush after someone who considers me such a close friend, something I never really had before Harry came to Camp, not even when I was sharing the Hermes Cabin with the other Undetermined.  
Yet, while it had been a bit lonely for me after it became known that I was Lady Nemesis' only child, was the loneliness easily brought down to a low thanks to the children of the Big Three as Percy, Thalia, Nico, Bianca and Harry always made sure to include me into their actions and made me feel part of the team.  
Harry, of course, also did this with the other members of other Cabins and the way he made Nico and Bianca feel welcome had been one of the things that drew me to him, even though it had been the dark cloud of his past that had first drawn me to the loveable boy, even though that was also what made me feel bad and hold back.

"As if anyone would want to start a relationship with someone who gets attracted to you because of the skeletons in your closet. Ha, as if." Goes through my head, making me wonder why I am here as a strong part feels as if I can only enjoy this amazing party if I can share it with the Prince of Olympus, but then it happens.  
I am leaning against one of the trees that are stationed to the side of the party area and then suddenly Silena Beauregard comes over, which shocks me as I had thought that the shadows of the other trees near mine hid me well enough and when I look at her, does she smile and say: "Those in love can never hide from kids like us."  
This makes me sigh and I say: "I can't be with him. My mum's not even one of the Olympus Twelve. He's better off with either Bianca or Nico or someone like that." Yet the girl rolls her eyes at this and says: "Ethan, leave the pairing decisions to the professionals. Like my mum who is currently approaching Harry. "

This makes me open my eyes wide in shock and as I look at the gorgeous bit of royalty I do indeed see the Goddess of Love and Romance approaching him and to my utter astonishment does she whisper something to him that – horridly enough – makes the boy look straight at me, his eyes searching and with a hint of something in them.  
My own eyes are wide as we lock gazes and while the boy tilts his head for a short second, does he then show me a lopsided smile before he seems to ask the Goddess something, the Goddess herself laughing and telling him something that makes him not look back at me, but instead of that turn to where his parents are.  
This makes me tentatively turn to look at the two men himself and to my shock, do I see the God of Thunder send an encouraging nod his son's way before Silena says: "You know, if it were up to the King, you and Harry might just find yourselves with a Betrothal contract." Shocking me, yet also doing something else.

The tentative concern and doubt that had been holding me back for all these weeks to months vanishes in a gush of relief and I happily turn back to the boy of my heart, the smile I send him apparently causing him to smile back shyly and the fact that I can influence the strongest Demigod of us all makes me feel really great.  
I then push myself off of the tree I am leaning against and send a grateful smile at Silena before moving over to where Harry is at, feeling even greater as I see him approaching me as well, yet just when we are only a few Demigods away from each other, does my inner Demigod ability suddenly start to ring in my head.  
This makes me look up, Harry halting his steps as he sees me respond and I can't help but wonder: "What could be going on?" Only for my eyes to roam through the entire party area and instantly I understand why my ability is going off, making me turn to Harry with a worried frown as I say: "Harry, Luke is gone."  
And instantly it feels as if the entire party has been crashed as the sound of the party music falls away from the both of us, our worried gazes locked before Harry draws his wand and I draw my sword and instantly the both of us start rushing away, the party going on behind us, yet the both of us focused on a whole other location:

The throne room.

* * *

_**Uh oh, trouble.  
**__**Yes, Luke has taken advantage of how a lot of the Gods are now determined to help Ethan and Harry get together and has slipped away from the party. The problem is that Luke is in the belief that Zeus has gotten overconfident and that he has left the Master Bolt in the throne room out of that same overconfidence.  
**__**Luke has no idea that the Master Bolt is now more or less useless and will not work in his plan to revive Kronos, yet while his plan will fail, will this not mean that we go from the Thunder Thief to Sea of Monsters. Like I said, this is just one part of the catalyst that will eventually lead to how the Final Battle will commence.  
**__**Now I know I ended this chapter off quite short, but just because Harry and Ethan are the only ones dashing for the Throne Room, does this not mean that they will be the only ones confronting Luke. As I said, this chapter will lead to something that will make 2 people feel bad for different reasons and I'm sure You-Know-Who.  
**__**Sorry for the pun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	20. Chances Thwarted, Chances Gained

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I am SUPER excited for this chapter. It will contain two incredible fights; one between Luke and the Demigods and one between Voldemort and Charon. Now there will be mixed results for both fights as Harry and Ethan won't be alone when they confront Luke, yet I won't go into the following confrontation in this chapter.  
**__**Furthermore, I won't tell you who will win in which fight and who will lose, but I will tell you this: One battle will be lost for one side, yet at the same time that side will end up winning the other fight in a very unexpected way – at least unexpected for them. Now I'm sure some of you already get what I mean so …  
**__**Let's get into this,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20  
**__**Chances Thwarted, Chances Gained**_

_**Mount Olympus  
**__**Luke's POV**_

"These gods are worse than I thought. Why would they even risk the chance for all of them being in one spot when they know there is an active threat? They know something dangerous might soon happen and still they all try this hard to just ignore that? They really think way too high of themselves, those bigoted idiots."  
Goes through my head as I have easily snuck out of the new Hogwarts grounds and back to the Main Throne Room at the center top of the mountain that floats above the Empire State Building and once I manage to get through the huge doors that lead to the throne room do I get new evidence that the King of the Gods is a cocky bastard.

The Master Bolt; the most powerful weapon known to the Gods, the source of Zeus' power over thunder storms and the lightning that comes down from the sky is set in its holder next to the largest throne in the room, yet at the same time the entire room is empty and my sense as Hermes' son tells me there are no protections at all.  
This both angers and amuses me and a frustrated grin grows on my face as I move over to the bolt and while doing so, do I put on two gloves that were, in my dreams, given to me by my Lord Kronos and that have his power over his Scythe and thus should give me the ability to grasp the Master Bolt without its power overwhelming me.

Yet just when I reach the throne, do I hear a furious voice snap: "You're wasting your time, Luke." And when I turn around, do my eyes widen as I see Black as well as Nakamura, Chase, Jackson, Grace, Underwood and even a few of the Gods that had been around the party to serve as supervisors including Zeus himself.  
Yet Black himself seems calm instead of angered and his sister seems to feel the same while Jackson and Underwood seem shocked and angered, Ethan seems angered and Chase seems to look as if I just betrayed her trust in me.  
This definitely hurts me a little, yet I feel confident that I can persuade her to see the error in the ways of the gods with time, yet currently my focus is mostly on how calm Grace and Black are and how the King of Gods isn't looking shocked or angered, yet confident as if he believes that he has set up a trap for me to fall in and that I did so.

This confuses and worries me and I ask: "Wasting my time? How?" To which the boy shrugs and says: "Ethan and I have been onto you since you tried using him to demonize me in front of camp. Then Lord Hades visited his kids and since then we have been onto your entire plan. And we already worked to thwart it."  
This shocks and confuses me and then both the boy and his sister smirk at me as they suddenly pull out their new wands and start twirling them, yet instead of feeling like they are going to curse me, do I instantly get the hidden implication behind their move, making my eyes widen and turn to Zeus as I whisper: "You didn't."

Yet the man keeps smirking at me and says: "I can still strike you down. It might not hurt you up to the usual levels, but I still can." And while this shocks and frightens me, do I then suddenly sense something very familiar and very welcome as suddenly I feel the very air around me push out and turn so firm it almost turns into an iron cage.  
Yet this sense of experience does not affect me, even though it used to when my Lord came to speak to me and instead of that does it seem to affect everyone else. This makes me feel relieved, before my Lord confuses me as he says: "Leave the Mount, my boy. We have gained ourselves a new source of power – in a new ally."  
And while I wonder who the Lord of Time could have contacted from his deep, dark and ancient cell, do I not feel stupid enough not to take advantage of the gift my Lord and Master has given me to escape and with the usual speed that I – stupidly conveniently enough – inherited from my father, do I flee the scene.

* * *

_**At the same time  
**__**Los Angeles, America  
**__**Voldemort's POV**_

The place I fled from an hour ago definitely scares me, even if I prefer to ignore this fact and would rather die than ever admit it even to my own mirror image, yet the possibilities of using what is there for my plans to take over England – and later the rest of the world – are too delicious and great for me to ignore or turn my back to.  
And so, after an hour of me calming down, making sure none of my followers has seen me in my scared, terrified state and gathering a few of those who have affirmed with me that they do not fear death and would die for my plans and cause, am I again back at the front door of DOA Recording Studios; the door to Death.

Yet while I had expected that I would only have to deal with that blasted ferry man, do I then get proven that he is determined to kill me as upon my approaching I suddenly feel the ground shaking with something that sounds like furious growling before a very, very annoyingly familiar monster dashes out of the front door.  
Huge in size, black furred, with three heads and eyes filled with vengeful murderous intention; the three-headed dog that was one of the challenges used to protect the Philosopher's Stone stands before me yet again, yet the only difference I can tell from meeting him this time and last is that he now seems to exclude some kind of Aura.  
Yet instead of casting the same little summoning spell as I did last time to conjure a harp, do I just nod at my men and they shower the huge beast with a sea of eerie bright green lights, yet then I discover what the aura the beast excludes as, instead of dying, the huge dog like creature just shakes off the effects of the spell shower.

"So, you are immortal now, are you? Highly interesting, yet I wonder if you still have your old weakness." I smirk and with that again conjure an instrument, this time it being a violin and I give it to Anton Nott, who I know is an expert in all forms of music and while the man looks confused, do I glare him into obeying.  
And just in time too as the dog seems to have been slightly paralyzed by the power of my men, yet just when he has shaken it off and jumps at me, does the man start playing and his talent shows as the beast lands only inches in front of me, it's breath disgusting me as it snores in its fast asleep state and its three heads snoring loudly.  
"Ugh, disgusting fiend." I mutter to myself and then snap: "Anton, you stay here and keep that beast under your control. Macnair, you work your magic and see if you can change the effect music has on it. See if you can see if it can be changed so that music will be like the Imperius instead of a Sleeping draught. Do not fail me."

The two of them bow, Anton still playing and while I can only hope that this will work, do I then motion my other followers to follow behind me as I move over to the entrance of the studio, yet as I open the door, do three flying avian looking fiends shock me into jumping back and pulling my wand at them as I do.  
The three fiends then turn out to be the actual Furies from Ancient Greek mythology, yet at the same time do I feel like the mythological descriptions don't do justice to their actual horrifying looks or the vengeful furious rage that seem to spew from their eyes, their gazes making me feel as if they believe my existence to be a personal insult.

"You will not enter this place again, you plague to life." One of them screeches and the other continues: "Not alive, at least." And the third finishes: "Something we will gladly take the time to fix, let us assure you." And the grins that show on their horrid looking faces making me feel as if they already pushed me into my grave.  
Yet being who I am, I do not allow for my fear for them coming true to their word to show on my face and instead do I calmly ask: "Let me guess, you are under the same aura as that sleeping mutt over there?" And while they curse at seeing the dog under the influence of my follower, do they glare at me and one of them snaps:  
"We don't care for that beast. We care for the laws of life and you are breaking them. Lord Hades doesn't like that, yet he abides by the law himself, so he has given us very clear orders. Keep the cheat out of my domain until he can enter it the proper way. He has forbidden us from causing it ourselves – but not from helping it forward."

And while this actually makes me take a protective stance, my wand in hand and my glare at them proving that I am not planning to let them make true to their threat or that they even scare me as much as they secretly do, yet then I get prove that one of my followers is truly loyal as well as more stupid than I would want him to be.  
Jugular Avery steps in front of me and snarls at the Furies: "You three are liars! Lord Voldemort is the future king of the Magical World and you are in his way. Now move before we make you move." And while I feel pleased with his loyalty, can I not help but think: "Oh Avery, you poor simple soul." As the Furies start to cackle.  
This sound makes me strongly suppress a shudder as it makes me feel like I felt while Pettigrew was gathering the ingredients for my resurrection, not to mention how horrid I felt as my body began to form once Potter's blood had been taken from him and dropped into the cauldron and then the supposed leader says:

"You poor, poor mortal. The Lord of the Dead has ordered your Master's end to come when it does, yet while he swore us not to cause the man's death – he never denied us the pleasure in regards to your master's little followers; like you, you little fool." And instantly Avery turns from angrily deviant to utterly frantic and terrified.  
And while I have grown used to it and have even learned to love the sight of death, torture and horrible acts of violence similar to it, do I still fail to fully suppress a cringe as the three of them suddenly seem to Apparate before they each take a slash at the man, their huge claws going through the man, cloths, mask, bones and flesh.  
The man's leftover pieces fall to the ground, his bone made mask having been sliced apart like the rest of him and thus allowing us to see his shocked to death gaze as his eyes quickly lose their life and then something happens that both scares me to near death as well as makes me feel as if I just got to take a step forward in my plans.

A mystic form of vapor slowly seeps up from the leftover bits of the body and as they move up to float above it, do they also slowly change and take the shape of the man's actual soul and while the being looks shocked, does the door behind the Furies then slap open and a tornado of wind gushes out and at the ghost like being.  
Instantly I use my connection to the man's Dark Mark as I had spotted it still being part of the man's left forearm and mentally whisper: "Gather souls. Win their trust and send them to me. _Do not_ get caught by that Ferryman, Charon. Do not fail me, my loyal guard." And just before he gets sucked in, does the soul look at me.  
And the look that he sends me yet again affirms my belief in his loyalty to my cause and this makes me smirk before the furies look back and one of them says: "We might as well pay the bastard's fee ourselves. We did cause his death and I'm sure Lord Hades would love to see him judged yesterday, wouldn't you agree my sisters?"

Yet while the supposed leader does nod, do I then again get a glimpse of that same Dark Energy that first tempted me to come here before it seems to take hold of the last of the three Furies and a look that is not unlike that of an Imperius victim takes hold of her before she suddenly vanishes similar to how she and her sisters attacked earlier.  
This seems to shock both sisters and they share a shocked worried looks before the eyes of the supposed leader slightly glaze over, yet not with the same force as her now vanished sister, only for said sister to suddenly reappear – only she does not appear next to her sisters, she appears in front of Lucius Malfoy instead.  
The man proves me he is more of a politician than a fighter as he squeaks like a teenage girl at seeing the beast, only for the fiend to push something into the man's arms before she speaks with a voice that sounds much too masculine and powerful to be her own and to the shock of us all, does she snarl: "Do not drop me, you mortal fool."

And this makes me look down at what the being gave to my loyal Death Eater and the sight of it shocks me and makes me hiss: "We are leaving." And while my Death Eaters look at me shocked, do I then send a victorious glare at the three Furies before Apparating back to my Mansion back in England, my Death Eaters following.  
And as they do, do we all gather around Lucius, who looks highly uncomfortable with what he has in his arms, yet I smirk at him and say: "Careful now, Lucius my slippery friend. You are holding your new Lord of the Divine Arts, after all." And with that do we all look down at the heart that has a magical soul of evil surrounding it.

* * *

_**And that is that!  
**__**So maybe I should have done the whole thing between Harry and Annabeth into this chapter, yet I truly believed the chapter would take longer and I even elongated the chapter with the arrival of the Cerberus and the Furies. And even after adding that I still got only three pages worth of action out of all of this.  
**__**Now I am sure some of you are wondering: Kronos is in pieces back in Tartarus, so how can he be with the Death Eaters like he is? Well, he is actually only a heart as of this point, yet his magic soul is thanks to what happened at the end of chapter eighteen. Further explanations will follow in the next chapter, this I promise you.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For Rules, check chapter 01.**_


	21. It's Not Potter, It's Black

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this chapter will be a little hard for me, yet it will also be very important for the future of this story as the progression of this chapter – while I am not an entire 100% sure what the progression will be like/what will happen in this chapter – will decide whether the story will end in December or if it will be ended in January.  
**__**Let's see, shall we,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21  
**__**It's Not Potter, It's Black**_

_**Mount Olympus  
**__**Harry's POV**_

After the magic of Kronos allowed for Luke to escape our grasp, did Father leave the entire mountain in a rage of anger over the fact that, even though they had been a step ahead of Luke, he had still bested us when it mattered most, whereas I myself worried for why Kronos would make Luke leave without even a fight.  
"Surely he would at least try and have us be weakened slightly before he returns to form, right? So why flee without a fight? Why make Luke go against his Demigod nature, not to mention his own love and need for revenge? This act just doesn't make sense." Goes through my mind, only then something else draws my attention.

"Why, Luke? Why would you do this? Why would you betray us? Betray Thalia? Betray Grover? Betray – me?" I hear someone whispering to themselves and when I look up from my thoughts, I feel like a right fool as I had completely forgotten that Annabeth had followed us after we had given chase to the now fugitive son of Hermes.  
And while I am sure that some people – cough, cough _Ron Weasley_ cough, cough – would go over and give it to her that they were right and she was wrong, do I never feel gladder that I am nothing like my former friend turned traitor as I move over, yet Annabeth seems to notice it and sends me a furious glare that actually shocks me.

"Happy, are you? You were right and I was wrong. A son of Zeus knew better than a daughter of Athena. An occupant of the Thunder God Cabin beat the Head Counsellor of the Cabin of the Wise Owl. You must feel so proud of yourself right now. Just don't –." Yet by now Thalia interrupts her and shouts:  
"Use your bloody eyes, will you?" Her friend looks shocked and then turns her gaze back at me, her eyes widening as she sees how hurt I feel over hearing her talk about how she thinks so low of me as to believe that I would behave like Ron of all people. Yet before she can say anything, do I turn my own head away and say:

"I am no Ron Weasley, but right now we have someone equal to the monster that took me my adoptive parents out in the open and his right-hand man no longer there where we can keep our eye on him. We need to take action first, find Luke and hope to prevent him from whatever Kronos has planned before we discuss the rest of this."  
And while the girl looks conflicted over this, does she seem to get herself together and she nods before I walk through the huge doors of the Main Temple, yet once I part with the temple, does a wave of dark magic actually hit me, making me scream and reach for my scar in utter pain as suddenly a vision flashes before my eyes.

And this vision is enough to make me feel as if I am falling down the edge of the mountain above the Empire State Building as it makes my blood freeze and my heart stop in utter fear and as I recover from the shock, the utter horror and the magic that caused me to see the vision, do I whisper: "Great Olympus, save us all."  
Shocking the others before I make a mad-dash, just like before, this time Ethan being the first to recover from his shock and following me only a step behind my own running pace and while he, Thalia and Annabeth all ask me what is wrong and what I saw, do I keep my focus on running and finding my target.  
To my utter relief have the Gods all returned to the new Hogwarts grounds and the minute I pass the cloud-like walls, do I smash them with my new wand and shout: "PROTEGO MAXIMA! COLLOPORTUS! EXPELLAT TENEBRAS!" And I repeat the spells three times just to be absolutely sure of their security.  
The spells make the Divine wards around the castle and grounds rumble as they accept the new magic as well as flash in several colors with each spell and when I have finished the third round of spells, does an array of rainbow colors flash through the spell, before the entire castle rumbles as if pleased with its new protection.

"Harry! What's wrong? Why are you locking everyone up in here?" Mum asks as he, dad and the others reach me and while I hate that I have to further ruin this amazing party, do I still fight the fear that is trying to overwhelm me from seeing the vision and then say: "We have a huge problem. Voldemort joined with Kronos."  
And mum steps back in utter horror, dad grabbing onto him as his mate steps closer to him and then, while hating it might prove Annabeth right, do I turn to the other Gods and say: "I cast these spells out of fear he could come here, however, I doubt he would. I saw him in front of Hogwarts and thus I panicked and came here.

Only, he's not at this Hogwarts –." And Ares growls: "Those two cowards are at the English Hogwarts." And I nod before Annabeth asks: "But how? How could Kronos be with Voldemort at England, when he is supposed to be locked away in Tartarus, of which the entrance is at Los Angeles here in America?"  
And while I wonder how she knows this, do I say: "It's not really Kronos. Voldemort somehow obtained Kronos' heart and apparently the two of them are feeding each other some kind of energy. I – I didn't see much, but I saw them there and I saw two forms of energy leaving one and entering the other and vice versa."  
Here the Gods look at each other and then Hera says: "Voldemort must be feeding Kronos magic and I guess Kronos is feeding him ichor or something." Here I nod and say: "Listen, this Hogwarts is safe, but that Hogwarts is not. Is there any way we can get there before he starts cursing the place? Cause there is currently a feast going on there."

And the Gods all look at each other, before to my shock a female voice asks: "You're not leaving us behind here, are you?" And when we all look behind the Gods, do we see Clarisse and her siblings standing with weapons in their hands, alongside Remus, kids of Apollo and other Divines that are specialized in battling.  
I look shocked and Annabeth quickly joins her siblings before she says: "I may have been wrong and we may have a lot of stuff to discuss regarding traitors and friends and feelings, but right now – that's not important. Your former home is being attacked and just like if Camp were attacked, we fight for what and who's important.  
You _are not_ leaving without us, Harry Black." And while this makes me smile in utter gratitude, does mum then look at me and ask: "You really think you're ready for this?" Yet instead of me, does Ethan answer and say: "Yes, we are. This may not be the final fight, but at least it will be a fight without losses. We are ready."  
And both of us can, this time, see that the boy is being used by his mother to reassure us and while I wonder what the Goddess of Vengeance could have against Kronos and Voldemort, do I then get surprised by dad, who sweeps himself in a perfect circle on his axis and makes for a gust of wind to blow us all off the fields.

_**Hogwarts castle  
**__**Some time later  
**__**Voldemort's POV**_

"This plan is flawless. Potter and his little merry band of friends will be so scared for their precious school, they will never realize that they are defending the wrong Hogwarts. Attacking this once great realm of education on the day most important to both Divine Realms will make this win almost too easy, especially with my new _associate_."  
I think to myself as I am seated upon a throne made of marble, bones and dried blood of Muggles I have been torturing for the last several weeks as an outlet for my frustrations upon the sudden disappearance of the Potter brat and which is being carried by four of my Death Eaters who are more brawn than magic or brain.  
The loss of Avery had definitely angered one of my Death Eaters and while Macnair had taken the huge mutt with him, had he also almost put an end to the beast's immortality, yet I had calmed him and assured him that his anger was much better spent on those actually unworthy of experiencing anything but his wrath.

Now I won't deny that the vengeance and bloodlust that had come off the man had unnerved me and made me glad it hadn't been me who had ended Avery's life, yet it had also taken me a little bit of time to realize that the sisters paying for Avery's boat trip practically made him useless in my need to gather the waiting souls.  
"Avery, I hope you manage to evade that boat trip as long as possible, you simple minded fool. This may be only the first of many battles, but to have an army of those who once opposed me would definitely work in my benefit against weak-hearted fools like Dumbledore." Goes through my mind as we arrive at the front gates.

Yet as we do, does something shock me as suddenly a wind so harsh it feels like the start of a budding tornado blows from behind us, the wind strangely making the soul in my arms curse in Ancient Greek before I look up, having kept most of my bearings through his unexpected attack of nature and the sight that greets me infuriates me.  
"POTTER! HOW DID YOU GET HERE! WHY ARE YOU NOT GUARDING YOUR PRECIOUS SCHOOL?" I shout in rage at the boy standing before me, not caring in the slightest for the army standing behind him as I am confident my men can take them and then Potter further incenses as he calmly says: "I am."  
He then turns his eyes away from me, a sign of unconcern that I silently vow I will make him regret before he coldly says: "Just ask your little lackey over there. I promised him, in presence of Dumbledore, that I would always be there to save the day." And the furious sneer on Lucius' face proves the boy's words true.

Potter then draws his wand again, yet I laugh and sneer: "Don't be a fool, Potter, you've already seen that you can't beat me with magic. There is no spell you know that I can't deflect and the gateway is much too small for you to try and avoid counter spells. Just give up, because Hogwarts _is mine_." Yet then Potter looks at me and asks:  
"You done yet?" And his simple question makes me shout: "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Yet while my men all shout the same spell, does Potter strangely enough aim for the flying boar on the left of the gate and shout: "EXPELLAT TENEBRAS!" And to my shock does the spell hit the boar before my spell can reach him.  
The boar's eyes glow with great magic and I barely hold onto my wand in shock as, to the cries of disbelief of my men, a wave of magic – like a ward – spreads from the boar and absorbs all of the spells before shooting them back at them and while guarding the soul in my arms, do I actually jump out of my carried throne.

"Leave me. Deal with him!" The Soul hisses at me and I hurriedly thrust him into Arwind Flint's arms, sending the man a glare that tells him to guard the soul and beating heart within with his life or face the consequences and then reaffirm the grasp on my wand before straightening my pose and look directly at Potter.  
Yet to my utter horror and rage has the boy actually continued his spellwork and added other protective spells to his first and while I want to scoff at his simple locking and protego spell, does the last one in his arsenal make me infuriated with the fact that I have lost this battle even before it could properly begin.  
"MOVERE FIDEM VETERUM!" The boy chants together with his other three spells and each time he finishes one of his chains he switches between the two boars. Yet to my utter anger, does the boy not stop at just the third chant, he continues until he has actually chanted the group of protective enchantments three times on each boar.  
Potter then looks at me and the look in his eyes proves me that, wherever the boy has been, he has been preparing for a fight against me and has seen things that I thought only I was capable of making him see and feel before the boy delivers the final blow – or should I say final nail to his coffin – as he coldly states:

"It's not Potter, it's Black." And with that the boy turns to those standing behind him, the whole group of warriors still looking like they are ready to do battle and he says: "We best stay here. Hogwarts always opens its doors for those in need and right now, it needs us as much as we need her. We are safe here and we can protect her."  
"So – we came for nothing?" One of the people in the group asks, yet Harry shakes his head and then turns to me again, yet only gazes at me from over his shoulder as he says: "No, we came here, because soon – the real fight will commence. I just won't let it happen here, not today, not ever." And this confidence infuriates me.

"Keep calm. Your servants will help you win this. Our united power is much stronger than his. He is nothing compared to you and I. Retreat for now; you and I both know you can come back a thousand times stronger." The soul then whispers at me as Flint is still besides me and its words calm me down and make me smirk:  
"You may think you are invincible, little Potter. But even Hogwarts has her weaknesses – and no one knows those better than I." And with that do I sign my men, all of them Apparating away from the premises just as the teachers leave the castle, yet before I leave, do I hear two words that again enrage me coming from Potter: "You're wrong."

_**Same time  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"You're wrong." I whisper softly, having been able to hear the soul's whispers even from the distance I was at and then turn my attention to the teachers, specifically to McGonagall as I say: "I need the Head of the Snakes _now_." And the woman looks shocked before dad says: "Harry just single-handedly made Voldemort retreat. Listen to him."  
The woman nods and ten minutes later am I back in her office for the first time in a long while, my army of friends all waiting in the Courtyard and mum at my side alongside Hermione and the twins while dad and the other gods keep the Demigods busy and help Dumbledore understand what kind of battle just took place.

Then the Head of my Former House returns and with her does the one man who has single-handedly tried to make me leave several times, the man glaring at me with utter rage, yet I only level him a calm, uncaring stare and say: "We're fighting bigger battles now." Before turning back to where McGonagall takes her seat.  
"May I ask why you didn't take your father or Lady Athena along, Heir Black?" The woman asks as Snape sits down and I say: "Because it won't be my job to use the talents of Lady Wisdom, I intend to leave that to Hermione, the twins and some others." The woman looks confused and I reach into an inner pocket of my robe.  
And from that do I pull the Marauder's Map, something I had decided to take with me out of honor to this amazing school and I use my new wand as I say: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And while this makes the twins look at the two Heads of House worriedly, do I level them a stare that says: "Not important right now."  
And the two nod before I say: "This Map shows all of Hogwarts. Voldemort got told that his servants know how to get through the weaknesses of the castle. The weaknesses are the hidden corridors and escape routes. The problem for them is that the twins, Remus, I myself, Hermione and Professor Snape know them as well."

I then turn to Snape and say: "And that is why I asked Professor McGonagall to call on you. You saw this Map 2 years ago and you saw enough of it that you knew where to find Lupin when you saw him vanish. So now, it's time for you to decide. Are you going to betray these weaknesses to Voldemort – or protect your House with your Life?"  
The man glares at me and asks: "And why do you think my House will need any protection, Potter?" And I answer: "Black." Making the man sneer before I say: "Because I know which side they will pick and I know two other things. One, if they fail, Voldemort will not take their youth into account. Two, the Divine are a Warrior race."

"Are you threatening my snakes, Black?" Snape snarls in anger and I calmly answer: "No, I'm warning you to protect them. Lucius Malfoy failed that three years ago when he tried getting revenge on Arthur Weasley through his daughter and through it unleashed a beast that cared less than zero for whose blood it got to drink.  
The Basilisk then may not have killed, but Penelope Clearwater and Ginny Weasley were proof enough. And here's the worst of it, Professor Snape; the culprit – was a youthful version of Lord Voldemort himself. So imagine how little he really cares for those he attacks and then decide where you stand. Professors."  
And with that do I stand up, give a nod of respect to Professor McGonagall and a motion of the head for Hermione and the twins to follow me and after sending one last protective look at Snape, do I leave the office. And when the door closes behind me, does Hermione ask: "You really think you convinced him there, Harry?"

Yet instead of answering, do I turn from her to Ethan and he says: "He's safe." And while these two words don't convince me that the man will switch sides or whether or not he will betray us, do they still relieve me and I ask: "Ethan, where would we be without you?" And the boy shrugs as he asks: "Worrying your asses off?"  
Making me laugh before, to my utter shock and the concern of my friends, another wave of dark magic hits me, yet this time much less painful and thus only making me close my eyes in shock, yet this allows for the magic to show me something that, while not as terrifying, is a dozen times more shocking than the previous vision.

Luke stands above Voldemort's dead Body, a heart without a soul covering it lying in the man's dead arms and the traitor of Hermes is actually glaring at the former Dark Lord with a look of utter fury and hatred on his face before he spits down at the now dead body of the Heir of Slytherin and slurs at him: "Kronos Only."  
Before he apparently looks up to where an army trice as big as the one that approached Hogwarts stands in as utter shock as I feel and with the bloody war knife in his hand raised above his head, does he shout: "Hogwarts is protected, but Hogsmeade is not. Those wizards will feel the power of KRONOS ONLY!"  
And while the boy actually starts repeating these two words, does it take the Death Eaters, Vampires, Goblins, Dragons, Drakons, Dark Veela, Werewolves and other horrendous beasts on a few chants before they join him and as I leave my vision, do I see Ethan's eyes glaze over before he whispers: "The Final Fight; it approaches."

* * *

_**Holy MOTHER OF HERA!  
**__**I will be honest with you, I had actually planned on Voldemort running a massacre somewhere, but for some reason I just couldn't get myself to do so. Now don't get me wrong, it will definitely happen in the next chapter and there will definitely be casualties, but for some reason I wanted Harry to win the first fight.  
**__**Also, I already have the deaths picked out for the final battle and while some of them will be cannon, some of them will not. However, I am conflicted about one thing; should I let the Finale Battle be Between Harry And Luke or Luke and someone else? I am actually thinking either Thalia or Annabeth, but I am unsure.  
**__**Let me know, okay,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For Rules, check chapter 01  
**__**PPS. Ending Chapter will be December  
**__**PPPS. Let me know which part you loved best.**_


	22. A Divine Magical Fight

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Before we get to the chapter, I want to thank V.L. Crawford as she pointed out something very vital that makes last chapter a little strange; if Harry was Horcrux-free, how did he get the vision. The answer? The two prophesies made about Harry, Voldemort and the Gods of Olympus still keeps the former two linked, that's how.  
**__**Now I will be honest, I am both excited and sad at the fact that the start of 2017 will equal the end of this story, but that is because – ever since its founding – this story has been getting more readers than any of my other stories, so I know its ending will sadden my readers, but perhaps it'll make them read my other stuff more.  
**__**Okay here we go,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
**__**A Divine Magical Fight**_

_**2**__**nd**__** of September 1995  
**__**Harry's POV**_

I have never been more glad that, thanks to the prophesies and powers of Lord Apollo, I was still linked to Lord Voldemort even with the Horcrux now out of my forehead as it allowed me to, yet again, know exactly where our newest foe – Luke Castellan himself and his army – are planning to make their next strike.  
The residents of Hogsmeade had been terrified of the idea of their village being attacked, yet Madam Rosemerta had been furious and had been one of the only ones who had refused to leave. "I kept my business open even when Dementors were ruining my business. I am not letting anyone scare me out of my business, no chance."  
A few others had agreed with the woman's statement, yet another one – who is amazingly enough Dumbledore's brother – had offered himself as the guide and escort for those who wanted out before the fight occurred. And lucky us, Team Olympus was so wide and varied that we could make it look as if the populace never left.

Dumbledore had also called on the Order, yet I had called on all my friends from Hogwarts, as well Lord Ares and Lady Athena and the two Divine Beings had agreed to enchant their set locations with time-based spells that would make them capable of mirroring and beating whoever of Luke's Army would try use the secret passageways.  
Professor McGonagall had tried to protest, yet I had simply send her a cold stare that told her I would not be swayed in this plan and then said: "We're fighting Luke, not Voldemort." And instantly the woman had relented, accepting that this was a fight of the Divine, not wizards and thus this was my level of expertise not hers.  
Yet after facing off against the woman had I quickly left the rest of the organization of my friends to Lady Athena, while I had taken Lord Ares around the castle, so he could put the special Mirror and Overcome Spell on all the hallways that had Secret Passageways connecting the ancient castle to what will soon be the battlefield.

By now, I have been visited by Lady Athena myself, who has temporarily embedded me with the knowledge of transforming into an Animagus form and am prowling the perimeter of Hogsmeade in my new form, feeling extremely satisfied that my form is small, with great swiftness and with the ability to vanish in my surroundings.  
This fact allows me to keep my eyes out for both any possible threats coming at us, whether they try to Apparate somewhere into the town itself or ambush us from the mountains, yet it also makes sure that, if stealth is their approach and they try to sneak in, I will be able to sneak up to them without their notice and, possibly, capture them.

Last night a huge fight had broken out between Lord Ares and Dumbledore as the man had come at us with the request for us to make sure our foe would be left as unharmed as possible and that we would go for capture over anything else; something that the God of War and Battle had been extremely cross with and disagreed with heavily.  
"You want us to capture – without harming – a boy that just single-handedly taken down the Dark Lord that had not just taken down an actual Titan but has been causing your world death and destruction for over eleven years and that killed the adoptive parents of my little brains. Do you even hear what you're asking here?"  
Dumbledore had definitely felt ashamed for not realizing the implications of his request, yet while he had apologized and agreed that Luke needed nothing but to meet Uncle Hades' Realm up close and personal, yet after this he had tried to make Lord Ares agree that Luke's Army actually deserved a second chance instead.

This had not just caused the God himself to scoff, but everyone from the Divine school as well and when this had shocked the ancient man, I had told him: "You're talking to the wrong man, Professor. Lord Ares is only second to Uncle Hades in the running for the title of Most Bloodthirsty God of the Olympian Pantheon."  
This had shocked the man and then Clarisse had shown him her Electrified Spear and had said: "And as his daughter and Head Counselor of his Cabin, you definitely have my Word of Honor that anyone attacking me will find the consequences to be most shocking. And yes, the pun is fully intended, apologies Lord Zeus."  
"You would willingly murder a fellow being?" Dumbledore had asked and the entire school had been shocked when I had growled: "No, we would willingly avenge the victims of the murderers that will soon be attacking our nearby village." The school had been white with shock to hear me say this and I had gone on and said:  
"Murder for murder – just because you like taking another life and just want to cause others pain – that is Darkness. But murder for the sake of safety, life and protection – for the notion that it is your loved one's murderer falling instead of your loved one themselves – that is an entirely different thing." Before Uncle Hades had said:  
"Death is never Black and White, don't ever think it is." And with that the fight had ended and Lady Hera had gotten all of our Divine fighters to agree on the notion they would restrain potential threats first, but that they had the liberty to take out said threats if, through any action of the threat, they themselves would feel intimidated.

Yet these thoughts get blown from my mind as I suddenly spot them. Two people who seem to try and fake to be students, but who also seem stupid enough to think they can pretend that they are out on a Hogsmeade weekend and I can't help but think: "On the first day of classes and on the day after a huge attack? These two are stupid."  
And with that do I sneak into a small side alley behind them and then transform as I say: "Alright, I told you this passageway would lead us out of the castle. Come on, let's go explore the town." And while I try not to snicker at how bad I sound like a girl, does one of the idiots sneaking into town snarl: "That's our chance, let's get them."  
And while I am shaking my head at the stupidity of Luke's supposed team, do I hide myself in the shadows as the two rush past and as they do, do I use my sword to threaten one of them not to make any unexpected moves while using my wand to cast a Petrificus Totalus on his partner, both of them looking at me shocked.

Yet as they look at me, do I notice a gleam of glee shine in my sword captured foe and while this confuses me, do I then feel the instinct I have been growing up with for the last five years go off and instantly my eyes widen, the hairs at the back of my neck rises up and I mutter: "Oh Great Olympus." Under my breath.  
And as I do, do I need to instantly twist on my axis and just in time as my sword clashes with another one only a second later, making me know that if I had been a second later the sword would have been at my throat and as I see Luke emerging from the same shadow I used to hide, do I switch my focus for only a second.  
And with that switch do I use the butt of my wand to knock the second member of distraction out of commission, while still keeping my sword fighting against how Luke is trying to disarm and attack me and while I pray for Lady Athena and Ares to lend me strength, do I then aim my wand sideways and chant: "Expecto Patronum!"  
And the huge stag appears as I say: "He's here! At Hogsmeade! Near Valentine! Hunch your back and get some candy now!" And with that does the stag dash off, yet Luke laughs and says: "Even if that miserable bit of light reaches them, they will never get here in time." To which I reply: "You don't know Hogwarts like I do."

_**Thalia's POV**_

"Luke killed both Kronos and that monster that we met at the gates. So that would normally mean that he's on our side, right? That he's just playing double agent?" Annabeth asks me as we sit in a circle with all those that Harry has been trusted with his worries over Luke over the last few weeks, yet I shake my head and say:  
"No Annie, Luke has always been the kind of person that, once they have something in their head, they will go down with that belief. And right now, Luke believes himself above Kronos, above Voldemort and above Olympus. He no longer cares for us, for what our friendship once was , only for himself and for power."  
The girl looks down at this and I hug her as I say: "I wish it wasn't so, Annie, I really do. But Luke visited me plenty of times when I was still part of that massive Pine Tree and I experienced his change of belief and character alongside him. I know what I heard and I know how Luke changed. He's not our Luke anymore."

And while I can clearly see that the girl wants to say how she wishes Luke was still hers, do we then get shocked when suddenly a stag enters our circle at the Hogwarts grounds and to my great worry my brother's voice sounds from it and says: "He's here! At Hogsmeade! Near Valentine! Hunch your back and get some candy now!"  
And instantly Sirius is on his feet with his own wand in hand and he aims it at his throat as he casts a spell and then shouts: "HOGSMEADE IS UNDER ATTACK! HEAD FOR THE THIRD FLOOR! MAKE WAY FOR THE HUNCH-BACKED WITCH!" And instantly I rush up and ask: "How did you know to go there?"  
And the man answers: "It's in the hints Harry gave. _Hunch your back and get some candy_. The passageway under the hunch-backed witch is one that leads to Honeydukes, the cellar to be exact. And Honeydukes is right next to Madam Puddifoot's, which is what Harry meant with _Near Valentine_." And I nod at his clever deduction.

We then reach said passageway and to my shock, does it seem as if the whole of Olympus is in a traffic rush to get through the passageway and Sirius curses as he says: "I forgot. The witch is one of the hardest passageways to get in and out of." But then Lady Hecate comes rushing over and says: "Oh Great Olympus."  
Before she waves her arms wide and instantly I feel my feet leaving the ground and feel my whole body shrinking. This shocks me, but then Lady Hecate: "There, that should cover you at least until you leave the cellar there. NOW GET GOING!" And instantly I take advantage of everyone's shock to get ahead of the huge line.  
I dive down the open hunch of the woman's back and float through the whole tunnel at the highest speed I can make my smaller body go, the fact that I am flying not even bothering me thanks to my parentage and when I move to the exit, does a sheen of magic actually push it aside, allowing my tiny form to fly through.

The Demigod guarding the store yelps in shock at seeing the floor panel vanish before an army of extremely tiny teenagers seems to fly into the cellar and as I fly through the cellar door, do I feel the magic evaporating and as this happens, do I break into a running dash as I pull out my Aegis shield and my spear.  
And as those who were faking to be villagers see me running through the shop, do they instantly reach for their own weapons as they come to run after us, yet the only thing I focus on is the directions Harry gave Sirius and that Sirius gave us and they make me stop outside the shop for just a short moment of time to look around.

And instantly I see a store that makes me think: "Lady Aphrodite would love that café." Before I rush for the small alleyway between the store I came from and the one on its left and when I dash into the alleyway, I instantly witness a sight that makes me want to lose my lunch and create a thunderstorm in fury at the same time.  
Harry and Luke are sword fighting each other, yet Harry is also trying to distract Luke with several spells that the other boy constantly blocks with his sword and every time this happens, I notice Harry wincing before he starts to pant even more than he does and this makes it so that Luke hits him more than he hits the traitor.  
Instantly I realize that, while Harry is supposed to have his magic as his advantage, Luke has somehow charmed his sword to both hurt Harry and take his advantage away and I let my hate for this clever strategic thinking coming from the wrong side to charge my inner power and this makes my spear crackle with thunder.  
I then flick my wrist and move my fingers in such a way that I have my wand in the same hand as my spear and with my shield covering my arm and side do I dash for the two, my shield blocking Luke right when he tries to strike at Harry after striking him in the side and the Son of Hermes actually reels back in shocked retaliation.

"Thalia?" The boy asks shocked and I glare at him as he asks: "You – you – you chose him over – me?" And this tempts the anger in my glare as I hiss: "Reducto!" Causing for the shocked boy to be blown back against the wall behind him before I snarl: "I was never the one – that made the first choice, Castellan."  
And this seems to shock the boy before he rolls away from my spear strike and after pulling my spear back out of the earth do I take a defensive stance in front of Harry, feeling greatly worried for the fact that he sounds to be panting so hard he could lose consciousness any minute before I focus back on my opponent and ask:

"What did you do? Harry is much more capable of keeping up a fight against a single enemy, so what happened? I already know that you obviously cursed your sword somehow, so tell me here and now, what curse is affecting my brother?" And Luke seems to dislike the fact that I am questioning him like this before he shrugs and says:  
"Just a few draining spells that have been adapted to get effected depending on the situation. Your _brother_ loses some of his magic whenever one of his spells hit my sword and he lost life energy whenever I got a hit in. And trust me, he is much weaker than you think as I only hit him maybe three or four times."  
This both worries and angers me, but then Harry growls: "It's not my endurance." And while Luke rolls his eyes, does the boy then say: "My magic got absorbed by your sword. It only stands to reason then, that your little draining spells get powered up every time a spell got absorbed. Your spells are just overpowered."

And this makes me even more defensive, but then suddenly a strong gust of wind blows through the side alley we are standing in and to my horror, do I hear Harry shout as he gets picked up by it, but then he gasps and asks: "Wait – _dad_?" And looking up, do I sigh in relief as I see Dad holding Harry in his arms above us.  
"This is your battle, princes. Protect the kingdom your brother was raised in." The man tells me with a strong confident smile, yet while he flies away with Harry in his arms, does my focus get pulled back to the bastard in front of me as he scoffs and says: "See what I mean. That's so typically the Gods and their eternal arrogance.  
That bastard could strike me down, he could kill me, he could end this entire war with a flick of his wrist no doubt – and he just flees and – AAAAAAAH!" He shouts in pain as I strike him straight in the side with my spear, which is practically a bolt of thunder by now thanks to how he keeps fueling my anger as I snarl:

"You talk too much." The boy stumbles back and asks: "You – you actually –.""Yes, father could end this fight and kill you, probably without doing even so much as breaking a sweat. But there is one thing he gets that you don't, Castellan. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. If father were to kill you, the war wouldn't end fairly.  
It would just cause more people to turn against the gods, it would just lead to a second you and then a third you and then – WILL YOU TRY AND DEFEND YOURSELF ALREADY?" I shout as I had been trying to strike him with my spear and shield the whole time I spoke, yet Luke only jumped further and further back.

Yet then the Fallen Son of Hermes smirks at me and asks: "Why should I – when you fell right into my trap like your dumb brother?" And instantly I feel the air around us moving as a whole army of beast like men as well as obvious Hogwarts students and adult witches and wizards come to surround the both of us.  
This makes me look around with a raised eyebrow and then Luke reaches out to me and says: "It doesn't have to be this way, Thalia. Drop your weapons and they won't attack you. Drop them and join me. You are the first and rightful daughter of the former leader of the world. Together we can rule the new true world of Divine magic."  
Yet I stop looking around with my eyebrow raised up in an unimpressed manner and then turn to Luke before I smirk, making him glare at me as I ask: "You really must have given up on Camp, Luke. Especially if you purposely forget the fact – no Demigod _ever _enters a fight _alone._" And with that do my friends charge us.

The beasts, witches and wizards get shocked at this, yet while the Order and the Olympus team of Demigods clash with them, do I make another dash for Luke, my spear cutting into the flying fabric of his shirt as he jumps back to avoid my attack and after a second of regaining his footing, does he force me into the defense myself.  
Like this we keep fighting, part of me getting distracted for a second every now and then by the sounds of different cries that come from fights that take place closely around us, yet Luke so easily switches between Defensive guarding and offensive attacks that he instantly forces my focus back on him and our fight.  
"This isn't right, Thalia. You, Annie and I – we belong together. We have been together since the first day that it mattered and we should be fighting side by side, not against each other." Luke tries again, but I force him to jump even further back and I snarl: "Sorry Luke, but according to the laws of war; every action has a reaction.  
You chose your side and I chose mine." This seems to really annoy him and he asks: "Why? Why would you side with them? Why side with those arrogant, over-zealous bastards? Why would you even want to fight for them? Why are you okay with doing their dirty work? Why do you think they even care about you?"

Yet I roll my eyes at how delusional he sounds and with a swift set of moves, do I make him trip before I swirl around and with my shield on my back I aim my spear at him with my one arm and my wand with the other as I say: "Because I don't care about the power of Olympus, Castellan; I care about how they fight for fairness."  
This makes Luke glare at me and he snaps: "You're nothing but a toy to them, Thalia. And when you die, they will just go and make a new kid that they will send out on repetitive quests filled with threats that they care nothing about. Just like they care nothing about you." Yet while I quickly make sure to disarm him, do I then say:  
"Castellan, for Olympus' sake. They – _are – GODS_! They're immortal beings. They have loved and lost hundreds of kids. Of course I know I'm not my dad's first and I'd be infant's levels of stupid if I think I will be the last. But you are even more stupid if you think any of us even care for that fact in the first place."

"So you're willing to just throw your life away for quests that could kill you and have been done hundreds of times before? You're really willing to be their puppet?" Luke snarls at me, but then I aim my spear straight at his throat and level him a strong stare of disgust as I say: "The only puppet I see here, Luke, is you."  
And with that do I raise my arm, flexing my muscle to strike him before I suddenly snap: "Reducto!" And a flash of light cuts into the bastard's neck, causing him to scream and reach for his neck as blood starts to soak the cobbled street before he asks: "You think I'm the puppet?" And I nod at him before he shouts: "Bull!"

But I shake my head and say: "No Luke, you are a puppet. A puppet of power and anger. And that is the one reason I am now fighting you and why I will never join you. Because you care more for power and your own anger – then you even do for your own brothers and sisters." And this shocks the boy and he moves away.  
Yet as he does, as he grabs his sword and as he moves to get back on his feet, can I already tell that I have won the fight and that isn't even because he needs to keep one of his hands on his neck to stem the bleeding, but because I can see in the gleam in his eyes and in his stance that he is severely doubting his own being and beliefs.  
"A fighter that doesn't believe in himself can never be a winner." Goes through my mind, which is something Clarisse taught me over the last few weeks we have been preparing for the Divine Hogwarts school year and I calm my stance a little as I say: "You may not care for your father, Luke, but the Stolls cared for you.  
They saw you as their leader and you betrayed them. And that is why I am fighting you right now. Because there are people, both in your Cabin and others, that feel as if you betrayed them, because there are hundreds of others in other Cabins that feel threatened by your ideas and beliefs and because you are hurting the wrong people."

The whole time while I say this, do I strike and slash at Luke with my spear and cast spells that don't hit him or his sword, but instead spells that make him move back more and more as they strike the ground at his feet and then, just like before, do I have the lad cornered, this time with his back against the wall of a bar.  
I then quickly use my spear and a move that Percy taught me a few days ago to pull his sword out of his hand and while Luke looks at me astounded, do I then suddenly notice Dumbledore sending me a pleading look and this makes me scowl before I say: "You're lucky I respect him, Castellan. You really, really are."  
This shocks Luke and his eyes turn to where I had gazed, but when I gaze back at the man, do my eyes widen as I see him lying on the ground, dead and with three half-transformed werewolves tearing at the flesh and robes on his back, the sight shocking and sickening me before a gust of wind makes me return my focus to my fight.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I shout at where the gust of wind had blown to and Luke Castellan, who had tried using my shock over the sight to flee gets stopped in his tracks, his arms slapping against his sides and legs slapping against each other as he falls down before I turn around and say: "Had you stayed, I would have just tied you up.  
You lose, Luke, and with it you will lose your life – just like your minions took the life of a man I trust and respect. A life for a life, Luke. And that choice – is mine." And with that do I turn my back on the bleeding, petrified body and thrust my spear into the air, causing for a bolt of lightning to shoot up into the air above us.  
Everything stops and every fight around me halts before I use the same spell as that Sirius used before and shout: "Luke has been defeated. You lost three leaders in the span on 24 hours. Give up this fight as this war goes to justice. Use what intelligence you have and surrender. We of Olympus will live up to the saying _a life for a life_."  
And while I can clearly see that many of those around me that are on Luke's side are upset and angered and that some of them clearly want to keep fighting, do I repeat what I did a second time and this makes even the more stubborn, angry looking ones lose their wands in fright before I turn to McGonagall and say:

"The fight is over. They're yours to take." And the woman looks shocked, but then a bald, tanned man takes her place and starts to shout orders at others that are obviously Aurors and while he does this, do I say: "Uncle Poseidon, Uncle Hades, this enemy of Olympian Magic is all yours." And with that I walk away.  
And as I do, does a small tremor shock everyone around me before a crack in the cobbled stone path under Luke appears and as swirling bits of mist and sulfur seep out of the crack, does the petrified body fall through, a shout of utter fearful terror coming from the crack before it re-seals itself, leaving no traces other than a deadly smell.

* * *

_**And that was that.  
**__**Now some of you might think that Luke was beaten by Thalia too easily, but I really wanted him to get the upper hand against Harry and then get beaten by the one person he never thought he would have to fight. Yes, Harry brought Thalia back, but Luke was so far gone, he believed she would be the easiest to convince.  
**__**Now next chapter will be a timejump to a very significant date in the Harry Potter cannon and will officially declare who died in the battle – I already mentioned one of those I have planned – and it will also cover a few other things that will, together, make for a chapter that, I feel, will make for a proper story ending.  
**__**And for all those of you asking; no. I had no idea that this story would ever end. I really never did. A Divine Hogwarts is, perhaps, my most beloved and most viewed story and I feel kind of sad that the end of the year will also signify the end of this story, but at the same time, I know I will make it an ending worthy of this story.  
**__**Okay, see yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	23. Mothers Always Know

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**WOW! This feels just so unreal. When I started this, I just wanted to make a bit of a tribute to both the Percy Jackson franchise and to DZ2, who had inspired me to create Venquine's Mind and – for a short while – have my own forum for where people could post their own challenges for story ideas; that last one no longer exists.  
**__**But now, after this chapter, we'll actually have to say goodbye to what seems like everyone's favorite story – even though Rituals is my own favorite – and, I don't know how I feel about that. What I do know is that this will probably be a VERY lengthy final chapter as there will be multiple topics addressed and endings covered.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23  
**__**Mothers Always Know**_

_**31**__**st**__** of October 1995  
**__**Hogwarts Grounds  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"A war that lasted no longer than a couple of months and still had a final battle with more losses than any battle fought during the last war. If I weren't the son of the King of the Gods, I would actually start to wonder if fusing the two worlds together through Championing certain students under the Gods is really a good idea.  
Still, if we fuse together, we can use our united forces, skills and specialized powers to prevent things like this from ever happening again. And at least this time round all those who died will get the honor they deserve, whether they died in the last battle, this war or the last. My adopted parents finally get recognized for the heroes they are."

A hand suddenly grabbing mine and squeezing it takes me from the way that I am gazing out of the window of the old school bus that Lord Apollo created for those who had wanted to go to Hogwarts to take part in the ceremony and when I look away from the window, I see one of my best friends Nico look at me as he says:  
"They're at peace now." Something that, while he has been saying it a lot of times to a lot of people over the last few months, still gives me that confident sense of reassurance and I answer his advice with a grateful, agreeing nod to which he smiles back at me, his counseling of my grief having improved our bond as friends.  
Nico, if only because he lost his sister Bianca in the fight, has been visiting his father more and more often, using his Shadow-Kinesis ability to travel from the dark forests around the Long Island Sound to a back alley near DOA Recording Studios and passing Charon with a nod of respect shared between the two of them.

Then we reach the huge grounds of British Hogwarts and there I see something that hadn't been there in the three days after the huge battle as that had been when everyone from Camp Half-Blood had left, Minerva McGonagall assuring us that she, the other Heads and Lady Athena – who decided to stay – would have things under control.  
The entire boundary line that keeps the grounds from the Forbidden Forest is covered in grave stones and this makes new tears well in my eyes as I can barely believe so many people have died, but then Hermione gasps and says: "Harry, I – I can see their names. Lily and James, I mean." And this shocks the tears out of my eyes.  
The bus then lands quite close to some of the grave stones and Lord Apollo leads us out of the bus, all of us moving back in the same formation we moved in when we approached American Hogwarts on the first of September and Professor McGonagall and Lady Athena are standing next to our bus, clearly having awaited us.

Yet just by looking at the once stern woman do I again see how horrible the fight of two months ago is still affecting everyone here as she is still leaning on a new walking stick, her left leg having been bitten off by a werewolf who had actually been untransformed, thus making it so that she suffered horrible pain, but didn't get turned.  
Others who had been horribly injured had been Travis Stoll and my sister as she had been attacked by those who wanted revenge for their fallen leaders and she had been injured taking them down, Snape and Neville, who had been left in a coma to help them heal, George and even my parents and Lady Hera had been injured.  
And the deaths had been no less depressing; Charlie Weasley had fought against three Demigods, yet been murdered by a Killing Curse in the back. Tonks and a man named Scrimegeour had died trying to protect each other. And Will Solace had been the worst as he had died trying to heal up poor Bianca, leading to her dying of her injuries.  
But then I shake my head as I know those are but a few of the deaths that had come up in the fight as Demigods of all Cabins had been killed, most of them by Death Eaters and Dementors, but some even by their own former Cabin Mates and those who had been Kissed had been taken in by the Ministry to be put to rest respectively.

"Welcome back, all of you. Thank you for accepting our invitation." Professor McGonagall says and I nod as I ask: "Professor, are – are those really –." And the woman nods before she says: "Lady Athena, while helping us grieve our losses, made us realize we never really took that chance at the end of the First War."  
This makes Annabeth and a few of her siblings smile at the woman and I too nod at her with the words: "Thank you, My Lady." Making the ethereal woman smile at me before we all move into the castle, me keeping my eyes on the graves of Lily and James Potter all the way until I pass through the huge front doors.

We move into the Great Hall and unlike all the years previous, where the whole Hall was filled with festive looking decorations, does the Hall now remind me to how it looked at the end of last year, when Dumbledore draped the entire hall in black to honor Cedric and his death, a thought that again makes me look back outside.  
The students and teachers are all there, many of them accompanied by parents of the students and partners and family members of the teachers and all of them are wearing either black or darker versions of their House colors, yet instead of creating a gloomy atmosphere, does this make the whole thing more honorable.  
"This is what I always wanted. For – for them and – for myself." I think to myself and then Lady Athena says: "Young Thalia, I am very sorry, but the students were very demanding that you open tonight's ceremony with a speech." Yet my sister, who is dressed in dark silver, says: "No offense, My Lady, I was expecting as much."

And with that the girl moves away from us and between two of the aisles over to the Owl Stand, yet unlike usual are the candles on top of the feather's edges unlit and I look at Nico, who nods before snapping his fingers, causing for small flames of hellfire to ignite on the Owl Stand as well as the candles floating above us.  
This shocks everyone, but then Thalia says: "Thank you, Nico and thank you everyone. We have seen the graves outside and we are eternally grateful for all the effort you partook in to get all this done, both the signs of honor to those lost as well as the decorations of this brilliant hall tonight. We are truly grateful for it all."  
This makes those around us smile widely and Thalia goes on as she says: "This war can be viewed in many different ways. For those in England it didn't start until the 24th of June, yet it started with the horrifying death of Cedric Diggory. Yet for those in America, it started at the Winter Solstice, perhaps even before then.

However, even if you believe that the war didn't start until the fight that ended it all, that fight still makes it a war as only in war can so many honorable lives be lost and so many others be hurt. Albus Dumbledore, Will Solace, Charlie Weasley and Bianca Di Angelo are but a few of the brave heroes who died in battle."  
This makes many of those around me lower their heads in pain, but then Thalia goes on and says: "However, they are not hurt or truly dead. They have all been honored by Lord Hades to Elysium, which is a true Nirvana where every house has Hecate's enchantments on them to design them to each of their truest desires.  
Nico, Bianca's brother, has been visiting Nirvana various times since that horrible fight and he has seen each of them move past the fact that they are now in his father's domain and happily gaze at screens that allow them to continue watch over us. They have found their lost loved ones, yet they are still guarding over us as well."

This takes away the pain of loss that had started to hang around the Great Hall and then Thalia says: "This war was meant for two purposes. Lord Voldemort wanted to further the divide between Pureblood and Muggleborn and Luke hated the distance between the Gods and Demigods and tried to see Olympus destroyed.  
Yet their desires, their horrifying desires for war and death, caused something even the Gods never expected; it allowed for the Magical World of England and the Divine World of America to meet, join forces and become allies. Voldemort and Luke and Kronos desired ultimate separation, yet instead they brought true forces together.  
And where there is loss, there is hope. Where there is pain, there is care. Where one loses the light, another can give it back to him. What I am trying to say is; Hogwarts, you opened your doors to us when we needed it to fight Luke and Kronos, now we open our borders to you for if you desire new powers and classes."

And this seems to shock the entire Hall before father moves over and says: "As of this day, Hogwarts will be officially under the care, protection and guardianship of Lady Hecate along with all other great magical locations in England and the Four Houses of Hogwarts will officially be Championed by several of my fellow Olympians.  
Slytherin will officially fall under my brother Hades and my son Ares, Ravenclaw will have Artemis and Athena, Hufflepuff will have Apollo and Hera and I, along with Poseidon will take Gryffindor under our wing. Thanks to this, all teachers will be welcomed at our school and all students can transfer to our school if they so desire.  
However, please note that, if you come, you will be sorted in a House of the God that fits your personality best and not the House you have here. And finally, Professor Hagrid, we leave you several chariots with flying horses and Pegasus to care for so that, whenever one of your students feel like coming to Camp Half-blood, they can."

And while this leaves the whole hall shocked, does father say: "This is not meant as us saying that we believe our school better than Hogwarts, it is us reaching out a hand of union and care to all those who, in both this and the war of the seventies, lost someone dear to them. You have lost more than we did and we only want to help."  
And to this do I start to softly applaud and instantly my sister and friends follow my lead, the twins inspiring their family to follow them and me and the other students and their parents all start to follow this, making dad, who was obviously trying to hide his growing nervousness, smile at me with a slight hint of gratitude before he says:

"Now, I will leave you with one last statement that I hope will inspire you all with the belief that, where there is death, there is life. As just this morning, Apollo had my beloved partner Sirius checked out as he has been feeling ill for some time now. Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce that my Siri – is pregnant."  
And this stops me mid-clap as this is something I could have never expected, even with the fact that I have been staying with them at Divine Hogwarts ever since we returned home and the fact that mum's illness, morning sessions of throwing up and the crazy ways that his temper would ignite had been worrying me for some time.

Everyone else seems just as shocked and then many heads turn to Lady Hera, who is actually smiling as she says: "There is no need for any of you to worry. I am well aware of how Zeus feels for Sirius and have grown the same levels of affection for him in a sisterly fashion. And Zeus is definitely a very caring lover to us both.  
Because of this, while I know they will in time come to miss their friends and whatnot, have I made a decision I want to make official here and now, with permission of Lady McGonagall, of course." The woman nods and Lady Hera says: "As of today, all those who are of Sirius, Harry or Thalia's lines will be born – immortal.  
They will be known as either immortal heroes or even Gods and Goddesses and – if it ever becomes necessary or possible – they will take over from my husband, myself, our brothers, sisters, sons and daughters. All hail the future Olympians." And this statement makes Thalia and me share absolutely flabbergasted looks.

_**Six months later  
**__**22**__**nd**__** of April 1996  
**__**Sirius' POV**_

"I have never been so grateful to be close to the Gods. Thank you, Hera, Apollo." I pant, feeling tired but not even half as exhausted as I felt when I gave birth to my beloved son Harry and the boy asks: "How are you feeling?" And I joke: "I will probably be warming your dad's bed by tomorrow night at the latest, pup."  
And while his face turns red, does he glare at me, making me laugh, yet my lungs are still raw from screaming as the pain was only depleted so much and my brother in law Poseidon enchants some water my way as he says: "You really need to learn your own limits, you know?" Making me smirk at him as I ask:  
"Are the others here too?" And Apollo answers: "Neville woke from his coma just this morning, but the Healers at St. Mungos are not letting him up just yet and I don't blame them. Minerva, Remus, the Weasleys, some of your old teachers and of course Father and Thalia are outside all waiting for you to let them in."

This makes me smile widely and Hera moves over and says: "I already had them checked with Apollo while you were trying to rest and have blessed them; they will be the God of Ancient Magic and Goddess of New Magic. Congratulations, mama Sirius." And this makes me reach out my tired arms with the silent pledge: "Gimme, gimme, gimme."  
The woman softly laughs and then hands me my beautiful new son and daughter and while I gaze upon their utter cuteness, do I say: "Harry, please go get our family and tell the rest the good news." And Harry, who has moved closer to look at his new siblings, nods at me before he moves out of the room with Hera and Apollo.  
And just a few minutes later he, Thalia, Zeus and Hera return, all of them having proud and excited smiles on their faces and, like a bolt of lightning, Zeus is by my side, his large beard almost covering my daughter and I snap: "Hey, she doesn't need to visit Hades just yet, you know." Making him instantly back off.

I then quickly look over my baby girl and Hera laughs as she says: "And you thought he had overworking self-protection issues while pregnant. He's going to be even worse on them now. You better watch yourself, dear." Yet I care nothing for her smart remark as I softly whisper: "Aren't they just gorgeous?"  
And everyone smiles as they see two sweet little infants, both of them black haired, yet one slightly paler than the other, thanks to my years in Azkaban and on the run, while the other's facial structure is just slightly more refined and I whisper: "She has my horrid tan and he has my ancestral looks." To which Zeus lovingly says:  
"They're beautiful, lovely." And everyone around me nods before suddenly my little man scrunches up his face and starts to wail and instantly I get evidence that he is Zeus' son as his voice sounds like a thunderstorm, making all those around me scream in shock and slap hands on their ears as I use magic to vanish my hospital gown.  
I then move the crying little one to my breast and instantly the boy stops wailing as he slaps his wrinkled little lips over my nipple, relieving me of what had felt as a heavy pressure for a good three months and, if only to play it safe, do I gently motion my little girl to my other nipple, the girl letting out a soft cry as she too starts to suck.

"Great Olympus, did I cry like that?" Harry asks as he uses a finger to unplug his ears and I say: "Actually, you were more like your little sister here. It drove Lily and James up the wall as they constantly had me and Remus over, just because our ears were more sensitive to your soft crying and we picked it up better."  
"If that kid is going to grow up to have Sirius' boisterous nature as a teenager – then I'm quitting my job at Divine Hogwarts, just so you know." Remus then tells me as he sticks his head through the door and Apollo asks: "Wait, that wail made it through my privacy spells?" And my werewolf friend nods as Hera mutters: "Olympus save us all."

_**Four years later  
**__**31**__**st**__** of December 1999  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"WAKE UP, BIG BROTHER! THE NEW YEAR IS ABOUT TO START! THE NEW YEAR IS ABOUT TO START! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! **WAKE UP!**" Sounds through our family temple, the Silencing spells we tried casting on both our own bedrooms and those of my younger brother once again proving useless and I think:  
"I am going to kill mother for having that loud, boisterous brat." Before I groan as the little shot of lightning – as we have started to call Dylan ever since he learned to walk at age 1 and 3 months – burst through my door and as he lunges at my bedded form, I groan: "You know, bedroom doors are there for a reason."

"Doors, smorsh. Who cares for them? It's New Year! It's a new millennium!" To which I groan and say: "No, it will be a new millennium in – DYLAN REGULUS BLACK, IF YOU DON'T GET BACK IN BED AND LET ME SLEEP FOR ANOTHER FOUR HOURS I WILL SHOW YOU ARES' PRACTICE RESULTS!"  
The boy yelps as – for the first time in a long while – I actually outdo him with my screaming and then a female voice asks: "What is with all – Dylan, how many times does mother have to tell you? Never wake big brother before sunrise.""But it is sunrise. I convinced Uncle Apollo to trick Aunt Artemis to shorten her night."  
Here I hit myself on the head as my eyes are still on the clock, which read 2:39 AM and I say: "One, Uncle Apollo doesn't have a death wish. Two, Aunt Athena would never fall for any of his convincing tricks. Three, GET OUT OF MY BED THIS INSTANT AND LET ME SLEEP!" And instantly the two yelp and scurry out.

I groan as Dylan actually slams the door hard enough to make the four posts of my bed tremble and I think: "Why did father think it a good idea to have him go to Hogwarts Primary? The kid is more around Ares than I am and I'm his bloody apprentice." And with that do I push one of my pillows over my head and groan.  
"You're starting to finally surpass him in vocal power, kiddo. Guess your old man's powers are kicking in." A voice then tells me and I say: "Mother, get back to bed. I'm exhausted, I know you are too and you're pregnant to boot. And honestly, I hope you have another kid like me or Nathalie, cause I don't think I can survive another Dylan."  
At this my mother laughs as he goes to lie down and says: "Your father is sleeping with Hera tonight and I do feel cranky so if you don't mind –." Yet while I know that, at age 19 I should be way too old for this, do I happily pull up my blanket and let my mum, who is now three months pregnant, cuddle up against me.

"It's been almost five years, you know?" I suddenly ask and the man yawns as he asks: "Five years since what?" And I answer: "Since father saved our lives." Making the man smile as he says: "You should start preparing something special then. I would help, but you know I can't keep a secret from your father to save my life."  
At this I laugh as it is definitely true and had been proven in the first year that my parents had been back together and to make things even worse – or funnier for me – had he been even worse with trying this whenever Hera was around for whatever reason and mother softly slaps me before he pulls me close against him and says:  
"Go sleep, pup. I know for a fact that Ares went crazy on you yesterday." And this turns my snickering into a tired sigh as mother is definitely right in that; Uncle Ares had gone crazy with his training yesterday and had forced me to skip lunch and would have made me skip dinner, had it not been for father intervening.  
And then, with mother cuddling me close against his form, with the strong scent of oaken bark and hot tea, which I have long since come to recognize as mother's natural musk, starting to covering me and my blankets, do I fall back asleep, but not before recasting the locking charms and adding two more to my closed door.

_**Half a year later  
**__**12**__**th**__** of August 2000  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"Congratulations father." I happily tell my father, yet the man seems confused, even if mother and the others seem to understand and mother says: "Yes indeed, congratulations, my courageous bolt of thunder." This makes father look at him and I sit down at the breakfast table as he asks: "Ehm thanks, but – what for?"  
And I answer: "You don't remember? Today is the five year anniversary of when you came back into mother and my life. The five year anniversary of when all of our lives changed for the better." The man looks shocked, but then laughs his booming laugh before he says: "Leave it to my son to consider that a day of celebration."

"You don't?" Thalia asks and father says: "I am definitely happy to remember today and I am grateful that you remember it to be today, but I don't think it needs to be celebrated or anything." To which I calmly answer: "Heh, then I guess I will have to cancel my appointment with the Olympians." And Father asks: "That was you?"  
I nod and he asks: "Why did you call that meeting anyway? Not even your Aunt Hera seems to want to tell me." To which I smile and say: "That is because Aunt Hera is the only one who knows what I have planned to thank you for your actions all those years ago. I told her my plan and asked her to take care of the rest."  
"Why did you do that?" Father asks and mother answers: "Because if he had told me, you would have found out and then it would stop being a surprise." Before he turns and asks: "Am I right, Jamie?" And a black haired baby of 2 months old happily gurgles as mum helps him over to his chest to drink and father sighs as he says:  
"You really didn't have to do this." And I say: "I know and I probably won't do it anymore after this, but I felt this year was special as it was my Fifth year at Hogwarts that you influenced the most and it is now five years ago." At which the man sighs and smiles as he says: "Okay, but only this year, understood?" And I nod.

_**An hour later  
**__**Olympian Court  
**__**Harry's POV**_

I have prepared for this for some time now and feel glad that I left most of the public preparation to Aunt Hera as I probably would have worried about more than just father's response going wrong if I hadn't left them to someone as competent and capable as her, yet still I feel like father's approval can make or break this whole thing.  
I have made sure to have the finest robes made, the style reminiscent of Ancient Greece and yet not really revealing as that is just not acceptable in the upcoming situation and have a circlet embedded with all kinds of rich gem stones – a gift of Nico while he was courting me – wrapped around my forehead, pushing back my fringe.

Then, as I can hear the excited and curious voices fill the Olympian Court Room, do I enter the room myself, barely intimidated by the fact that they are in their god-sized forms and as I enter the room, does my own size increase thanks to the blessing Aunt Hera gave myself, Thalia, Dylan and Nathalie little under five years ago.  
I then bow before my father and this instantly draws everyone's attention and silences them as I say: "Father. Lord Zeus, I come before you today with a plan of action that I wish to partake in as a way to express my gratitude for this very day as it is now five years ago that you returned to my life and enriched it beyond my imagination."  
This makes many of the Gods share shocked and excited glances and then father says: "Please speak, my son." And I say: "With the blessing of Lady Hera, will I from now on take on the role of Harrison, God of Lost and Orphaned children. And to prove my worth, I will use the next year to travel the world in search of them all."

This shocks everyone bar Aunt Hera and I smile at father as I say: "I already have permission from the American President of the MACUSA to use the magical section of National Park to create my own camp – like Camp Half-Blood – and here all of my Champions will be send by Pegasus, Saters and House-Elves alike.  
And to make things even better do I hereby request Lord Poseidon to enchant the Pensive in my study room at home into a Looking Glass that will allow me to remain home while also providing me with the means to keep an eye over my future children. I also already have William's word that he will enchant the park with wards.

I have my plans, father, all I need is your approval." And while father looks shocked, does Aunt Hera start to softly clap and instantly Uncle Hermes follows her much more enthusiastically and the other Gods and Goddesses follow, shocking father from his stupor and he actually gets teary eyed before he mutters: "Go, my son, go with my pride."  
And with a huge smile on my face, do I nod, make another bow and then turn around and leave the room, using a bit of God magic to change my official robes into a traveling set of cloths and as I shrink down to my usual size, do I reach out and take a huge traveling bag from behind one of the pillars stacked against the walls.  
I then return to my normal size and look over to the pillar on the other side of the large doors and mum walks over, a huge smile on his face as he says: "Stay safe, pup. And please, take this with you." And to my shock does he give me the Two-way mirror he told me about years ago, making me ask: "How did you know." And the man answers:

"Mothers always know."

* * *

_**And there we go!  
**__**That is the end of A Divine Hogwarts and yes, I do have plans to make Harry's journey as he becomes the God of Lost and Orphaned kids be like a sequel to this story; A Divine Year. However, unlike The Moving of the Light, A Divine Year won't be coming right after this for the very reason; I didn't plan on this AT ALL!  
**__**I planned on the meeting between Hogwarts and Divine Hogwarts, but even that didn't go as I had planned and after that the epilogue took a life of its own with only the injured, the dead and the names of the two kids being part of what I had planned. Why didn't I cover things taking place at Divine Hogwarts?  
**__**No idea,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For Rules, check chapter 01.**_


End file.
